The Empire of Angels (Being Revised)
by General Herbison
Summary: The Galactic Empire and Rebellion are at war. Both sides unaware that hundreds of Sith are preparing to emerge from the shadows under the rule of the Dark Angels and claim the galaxy for themselves. Now Barriss, Ahsoka and Ventress begin their acension...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my new OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

Chapter 1

**This takes place twenty years after Order 66 and the Rise of the Empire. Before the Purge the Dark Angels had gathered fifty younglings. Now twenty years later the Rebellion and the Empire are at war, unaware that more and more Force gifted people are being recruited into a new Sith Empire…**

"Mistresses" A female Zabrak in her early twenties knelt before the Dark Angels, "You summoned me"

Twenty years had done nothing to them. They still looked as they hadn't aged a day. That was due to a rejuvenation potion that they had perfected lately.

"Yes Zeliska" Ahsoka stood up, "We want you to take two others and retrieve something for us, from Utapau."

"It is time then my Mistress?" Zeliska was delighted.

"As one of our Inquisitors we entrust you to retrieve the body."

"As you command Mistress." The Zabrak bowed before she left.

"Twenty years" Ventress sighed, "We have hundreds of Sith Warriors, one hundred Sith Alchemists, Sith Inquisitors, Sith Sorcerers, Sith scientists and thirty Sith Assassins, we currently have twenty Acolytes being trained. Each day our brothers and sisters search across the galaxy and find more to join our cause."

"Our alchemy, our spells all grow stronger with each passing day." Barriss continued, "Soon we will be able to destroy the Empire and crush the Rebellion."

"And then we will deal with Vader" Ahsoka vowed, "But first…" she clapped her hands and a male and female Twi'lek entered.

"Yes Mistresses" they kneeled.

"Prepare the laboratory for the most important operation. All other projects are to be put on hold. The remains of General Grievous are being brought here. He must be brought back to life." Barriss told them, "Inform the Alchemists and have our best scientific minds construct a new body from the many parts in storage."

"We understand Mistress" they bowed calmly as they stood, "We will not fail." They left.

"None of our brothers or sisters show fear and obey without question" Ventress remarked.

"Soon sisters," Ahsoka smiled at them, "Soon the most feared military leader in history will be reborn and with him to lead our forces, nothing can stop us"

The power of the Dark Side filled the entire base as word spread that soon Grievous would be reborn and then at long last the Empire of Angels could finally emerge from the shadows and take their place as the rulers of the galaxy.

**(UTAPAU)**

Zeliska and her two best friends, who were Togrutan twins, landed on Utapau.

"This mission is crucial to our future. General Grievous was known as the Jedi Slayer so imagine what he could do to just those pathetic stormtroopers or rebel scum. He was a brilliant tactician and is also of personal interest to our Mistresses. We must not fail." Zeliska briefed them, "Any questions?"

"One" the male twin clipped his lightsaber to his belt, "Can we go already?"

His twin rolled her eyes and led the group out of the ship to find a slightly fat Imperial officer and a squad of troopers waiting.

"You did not request permission to land." He scowled.

"We don't need permission" Zeliska used her Sith Inquisitor powers to drain the life-force from the guards.

The officer reached for his blaster but the female twin used the Force to choke him until his neck snapped. She threw the body over the edge and down the sinkhole.

"If that's it then the hardest part will be finding the body" the male twin sniggered.

"Shut it Asha" his twin snapped, "You are a Sith Warrior. When we are on a mission keep the comments to yourself."

"Chill Amelia" he glanced around, "On three"

The girls placed their hands on top of his and closed their eyes. The Force flowed from them into where their hands met.

"Search" Amelia whispered, "Sense for life"

Multiple life-forms appeared. A large group of human life-forms inside a building, two faint alien ones as well. One was Togrutan and had a Force signature.

"It's worth a look" Zeliska removed her hand as she opened her eyes. "Come on"

**(UTAPAU BASE)**

"I wouldn't recommend it sir" a scientist stumbled as a visiting officer strode towards a prison cell. "The Togruta was found here besides the remains of the Kaleesh. She seemed upset about his state."

"I don't care, guards remove this man." the officer ordered and two troopers grabbed the scientist.

He entered the cell to find a female Togruta chained to a wall, with a Force blocking collar around her neck, and a large number of wounds on her arms and face.

"Do you have a name?" he asked as she raised her head.

"When it mattered, I was Shaak Ti" she answered.

**(UTAPAU BASE)**

"You would think there would be security" Ahsa remarked as they walked in the front door.

"There was" Amelia jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the dozen beheaded troopers.

"Oh yeah, well when they are shaking in fear because of that Sith ability that doesn't really count as security." Asha shrugged.

"Quiet you two" Zeliska whispered, "There is only one life-form at the minute with the Togruta. We'll free them and maybe it'll distract the other guards."

"Prison break" Asha smiled maliciously

**(PRISON CELL)**

"You were a Jedi Master" the officer remarked as he examined the file on Shaak Ti, "I assume the Emperor doesn't know you are alive or he would have ordered your execution."

"So when are you going to tell him?" Shaak Ti asked sarcastically, "As soon as you're out of the cell?"

"I don't plan to tell him at all" the officer closed the file, "You see, I'm here to rescue you."

"What?" she frowned.

"There are some powerful people who want you alive and recruited me."

"Who are you?" Shaak Ti frowned.

"I am Captain Piett" he replied.

"If you are an Imperial then you must have been recruited by the Rebellion."

"No, I'm afraid that there is a far more powerful force growing." He unchained her.

"And we're offering you the chance to join it" Zeliska grinned as she entered the cell.

"Who are you?" Shaak Ti stood, supported by Piett.

"Friends" Amelia assured her, "We were sent here to retrieve Grievous' body."

Shaak Ti felt a spark of joy. Both for her rescue and that Grievous would be leaving as well.

"We didn't know you were here at first, but when we found out we came to rescue you. Captain" Zeliska smiled widely, "Nice to see you again." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I remember, that battle on Rhyloth where you gave me the co-ordinates for the rebel base." Piett grinned, "That's how I got promoted" he explained to Shaak Ti.

"Catch up later" Asha checked the corridor, "Amelia and Captain Piett take Shaak Ti to the Silent Shadow. Zeliska and I will get the General."

"Thank you" Shaak Ti whispered as Piett carried her out of the cell which she'd been in for near twenty years.

**(LABORATORY)**

"Does the Emperor even know about this?" one scientist asked another.

"He doesn't even know there's a base here." The other answered as they recorded the instruments readings.

"Good, then no-one will miss you."

They turned to see a Zabrak and a Togruta both wearing black armour and wielding crimson lightsabers.

"Security!" one scientist screamed, before Zeliska Force pulled him over and stuck her lightsaber through his open mouth and into his brain.

The other clutched his throat as Asha choked him.

"All the forces are dead, now open the vault" Asha told him as he and Zeliska walked over.

The scientist nodded and quickly deactivated the security doors protecting the tank. Floating in a green liquid was the head and organs of General Grievous.

"Magnificent" Zeliska whispered as she placed her hand on the glass, "The Jedi Slayer"

"The most feared warrior in the clone wars" Asha commented as he crushed the scientist's throat with one hand. "Let's get him out of here."

A circle was carved in the wall and flung aside. The ship hovered outside and Amelia waved at them from the open cargo bay. Four large cables fired through the hole, Zeliska and Asha tied them around the tank. It was lifted into the air and pulled inside the cargo bay. Zeliska and Ahsa jumped through the hole and landed neatly in the cargo bay.

Asha thumbed a detonator as Piett flew the ship away. Explosives planted under the building sent the entire structure over the edge and down the sinkhole. Removing all evidence.

"Inform the Dark Angels we have the General, and a new recruit" Zeliska grinned as she watched Shaak Ti gaze at Grievous.

**General Grievous has not been forgotten it seems. Shaak Ti added into the mix as well. Please review, all reviews are welcome.**


	2. The General Reborn

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**darkmachines - They will have them as their army. But first they need the leader.**

**Shaak337 – They were rivals and she didn't kill him so it left her without the sense of victory.**

**I thank all of you who reviewed and hope you will again.**

**Grievous has been recovered. Now my friends, this chapter will end with a rather… disturbing ending. Brace yourselves for soon the Empire of Angels will be unstoppable.**

Chapter 2

"He still looks the same" Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress watched as four Wookies carefully carried the containment tank out of the ship. It was extremely lucky to have Wookies on their side. Apart from their strength, technical knowledge and piloting skills these Wookies were also gifted with the Force. Which meant they were the perfect bodyguards for the Dark Angels.

"Do you think he knows where he is?" Barriss gazed up at their base.

"Well when he is revived he might." Ventress turned as a small droid scurried over.

"Mistresses" Doctor bowed, "What about the Jedi?"

"Ah yes" Ahsoka frowned, "Let's go see her" she and Barriss started walking inside.

"You have done well" Ventress addressed Zeliska, Amelia and Asha, who were kneeling before her.

"Thank you Mistress" they smiled at her words.

"Retire to your quarters for rest." Ventress told them.

"As you wish" they stood, bowed and walked inside the base, their home. Grievous Fortress.

**(LABORATORY)**

The entire lab was lit with powerful lights and in the centre was the tank containing General Grievous.

Twenty Sith Scientists went through each step as carefully as possible. They set an identical body on the table and opened the tank. They implanted the organs and brain inside the suit and sealed it shut. The Dark Angels and Shaak Ti watched from a balcony above them.

Why did you go looking for Grievous after Order 66?" Ahsoka asked

"I guess I wanted to be sure he was dead, we had a strange rivalry and he left me alive after he captured Palpatine, or should I say Darth Sidious."

"He is the reason we are here, besides the fact his Fortress now holds a small army of Sith and our weapons, he helped us embrace the Dark Side and grow stronger."

"So you three and Grievous beat Dooku" Shaak clapped her hands together, "The council was clueless about that."

The scientists stepped away from the body and looked up at them.

"It is done Mistresses" they bowed.

"I want to see him" Shaak Ti looked at the Dark Angels, "Since you aren't Jedi I can't really give orders, so may I see him?"

"Of course" the Dark Angels led the way to the stairs down into the lab.

**(HOTH)**

Luke Skywalker watched as the base was slowly being set up inside an ice cave. He was still reeling from the escape from Yavin 4. After the Death Star had been destroyed a large Imperial fleet had arrived and attacked with sheer brutality for revenge.

"You okay kid?" Han asked as Chewie carried a crate of supplies past.

"Yeah Han, just a little shook up"

"Hey that was a great shot though and even though we are going to be freezing our butts off it's better than being blown up by that station. Have you seen Leia?"

"I think she's supervising the command centre construction."

"I guess we better give em a hand" Han started walking away.

Luke felt a chill, not of cold, but a strange feeling and an image appeared in his head. Darth Vader was battling a strange cyborg.

"You coming?" Han called.

"Yeah, sure" Luke answered as the image faded and he hurried after Han.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

"Mistresses" the scientists bowed before them as the Dark Angels, Shaak Ti and the four Wookie bodyguards approached.

"What is his condition?" Barriss bent over the head and examined the closed eyes under the mask.

"His internals were successfully implanted into the body, but he is still trapped in a deep slumber. He spent twenty years in it, it will take a powerful spell to awaken him."

"Leave, and summon a group of the Sorcerers" Ventress commanded.

"At once Mistress" the scientists bowed and left.

"What do you have planned?" Shaak Ti leaned against a half-finished fighter prototype.

"We will use our magic, which is more powerful since it is magic combined with the power of the Dark Side. We practise spells and rituals each day and we have perfected many powerful and useful spells. Our Empire is divided into three main categories. Warriors are our main force, our Scientists create new weapons and our Sorcerers unlock new abilities and powers for us."

"Before the and after the Jedi Purge we brought younglings and infants here. We raised them to use the Dark Side, with all the fear and anger and war in the galaxy they were far more powerful than if they tried to use the light side. Some were better fighters, some were better with technology and some had unusually Force capabilities, thus our army flourished.

"What's with Piett?"

"Well we met him several years ago. We needed someone on the inside of the Empire, so we tried to seduce him. Not one of our techniques worked, so we tried to bribe him but he refused. We were left with either killing him or using the Force to control or seduce him. Before we could decide he offered us a deal. We help him get a high position in the Empire and he will provide us with Intel. He had heard rumours about you and set out to find you for us."

"So you've got an Imperial on your side." Shaak Ti summarised.

The door opened and ten hooded figures entered.

"Mistresses" they bowed.

"You know what you must do" the Dark Angels and Shaak Ti stood back.

The Sorcerers drew a circle around the body and a wall of green fire ignited along the line. They chanted slowly as circled around the body. They stepped onto the line and the fire rose around them but left no mark. One of the Sorcerers lowered their hood.

"Blood of a foe" Amelia's eyes glowed green.

Shaak Ti stepped forward and pricked her finger on a knife Amelia handed her. A drop of blood fell and landed on Grievous mask. The flames turned purple.

"Symbol of victory" Amelia continued as her eyes turned purple.

Shaak Ti put one of Grievous trophy lightsabers in his hand. The hand closed over it and the flames turned crimson.

"Life of a survivor" Amelia smiled as her eyes flashed red.

Two Sith Warriors stepped forward dragging a body. The body of a Jedi who had survived against Grievous on Hypori. Aayla Secura.

"Shaak Ti help me!" she begged as she took in the scene, "Don't let them do this!"

"You stood against us" Ahsoka smiled as the Warriors pulled Aayla over to the body, "You can finally be of some use."

"No!" she struggled against the grip of the masked warriors, to little effect. Her body began to crumble into orbs of white light. As her face started to fade she gazed at Shaak Ti with tears in her eyes. The orbs swarmed into Grievous body. The fire vanished and the Sorcerors and Warriors stood back.

"Grievous" Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress grouped around the body. Throughout the entire fortress each Sith paused and reached out with the Force to sense for life.

Grievous eyes opened.

**(CORUSCANT)**

A deep rumbling thunder was heard and a chill filled him as he sensed a new powerful being in the Force.

"What has been unleashed?" Emperor Palpatine whispered.

**General Grievous has the Force. The blood from Shaak Ti and the lifeforce from Aayla have unlocked that capability. Now who's going to stop him? The Dark Angels have an unstoppable General now. The galaxy is theirs for the taking.**

**Please review, all reviews are welcome.**


	3. The Jealous Zabrak

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**General: A lot of people have a little conversation before their chps so I thought I'd try it**

**Zeliska: Who are you supposed to be anyway?**

**General: (Stand up straight) I am General Herbison of the Forever Empire**

**Zeliska: Never heard of it**

**General: Of course you wouldn't have, it's in a different story.**

**Amelia: So if it's in a different story then that means you have no authority here.**

**General: Well… technically I own you both so (wave hand) you will obey me**

**They look at each other before attacking me.**

Chapter 3

After Grievous quickly got over what had happened and was filled in on what took place during his absence. He clipped four lightsabers to his belt and strode out of the room with the Dark Angels and Shaak Ti close behind, who were in turn followed by the Wookie bodyguards.

"Grievous you should rest until you are used to your body again" Barriss told him.

"I will rest once I confirm my skills have not diminished." he replied as he entered the training room to find a Sith Master teaching about twenty Warriors. They turned to watch Grievous.

"You four" Grievous selected some of the Warriors, "Attack"

In an instant they sprang forward and ignited their lightsabers. The others backed away as the four surrounded Grievous. His four hands grabbed lightsabers and ignited them. Four blue blades met four crimson ones as they attacked together. He jumped into the air and they followed. In mid-air they exchanged attacks then Grievous kicked one of the Warriors sending him towards the wall. He flipped in mid-air and landed against the wall. He kicked off hard and re-joined the battle. The combatants landed on the ground and Grievous hands rotated in circles at blinding speed to form a shield around him.

The four Warriors used the Force to push Grievous against a wall. He charged forward with his arms extended and the lightsabers like circles of energy. They backed off and two jumped over him and attacked from behind while the others attacked from the front.

Grievous blocked all their attacks but one of the Warriors blasted him with Force lightning and sent him crashing into a pile of deactivated magnaguards.

The same Warrior pulled off his mask.

"General Grievous" Asha saluted him with his lightsaber, "We are honoured to meet you."

"I repect your team work and skills" Grievous deactivated his lightsabers and clipped them to his belt.

"Perhaps you would like to train our Warriors?" Ahsoka suggested, "Who better to teach lightsaber combat?"

"I will consider it" Grievous answered, "But first I will speak with the Dark Angels, alone."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

Grievous paced in front of the three thrones.

"So that feeble old man was actually Sidious?" he asked.

"Yep" Shaak Ti answered, "Then he formed the Empire, got opposed by a Rebellion and now they are at war."

"What is the status of our forces?" Grievous stopped pacing.

"We have a garrison set up on Geonosis which has secured a droid factory." Barriss answered, "We currently have four thousand droid units, two hundred Sith Warriors ready for battle and more in training."

"Our orbital forces?"

"We don't have any cruisers or frigates." Ahsoka pressed a button on her throne and a hologram of a Vulture droid appeared.

"We have several squadrons of these available." Ventress smiled as she watched Grievous examine it.

"Only several squadrons after twenty years." He turned to them.

They squirmed awkwardly under his gaze.

"Well" Barriss looked at the ceiling, "We had to wait till our Sith forces were ready before we were ready to steal materials, then we had to get the designs from your computer, so we kinda fell behind."

"Grievous" Shaak Ti stood in front of him, "I'm sure that there are enough forces for now. Perhaps several raids on the Empire could supply us with the materials we need for more weapons."

"We have a plan to acquire an Empire fleet but we need an Admiral to do that. Piett is a captain at the minute so we need to find a way to help him."

"Get a team; I want the four Warriors who I fought, two Scientists, the Inquisitor who rescued me and the Sorcerer who brought me back. I will lead the operation myself." Grievous strode out of the room.

Ahsoka whistled.

"Grievous is back." Shaak Ti grinned.

**(SILENT SHADOW)**

"These are the co-ordinates sir." Zeliska spoke breathlessly as she watched Grievous board the ship.

Grievous glanced at her for a moment then took the co-ordinates and examined them. Zeliska sensed he was pleased.

"How did you get those co-ordinates anyway?" Asha strode past with Amelia.

"Captain Piett supplied them before he headed back to the 'Executor'" Zeliska answered.

"Prepare for take-off" Grievous ordered the pilots through the intercom.

"Yes sir" they answered.

"General?" Zeliska asked nervously.

"Yes?" he turned to her.

"I…um I just wanted to say…" she tried to pull herself together.

"Are you going to say something meaningful or just waste my time?" Grievous growled.

"Forgive me sir. I meant to say, Shaak Ti is coming?" Zeliska looked past Grievous to see Shaak Ti boarding the ship.

"General, Inquisitor" Shaak Ti nodded.

"I was not aware you would be joining us." Grievous' eyes narrowed

"I've been in a cell for twenty years," Shaak Ti sat down, "I need to do something exciting."

"Fine" Grievous strode out of the cargo bay.

"Zeliska I need to talk to you." Amelia stood and led her outside the cargo bay.

"What?" Zeliska folded her arms as she watched her friend struggle not to laugh.

"You were nervous, you stuttered. You have never been nervous in your life. You have a crush on Grievous" Amelia giggled.

Zeliska went red.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"Yes Lord Vader, the ship is finished." Admiral Ozzel smiled at the hologram.

"I will arrive with the crew to inspect it myself." The hologram faded.

"Admiral we are detecting a ship emerging from hyperspace, a large transport vessel." Captain Piett told him.

"Time to test this ship, activate tractor beam." Ozzel ordered.

"Sir we only have the construction workers, the bridge crew and a few squads of troopers, there could be a large Rebel force on that ship. Should we not inform Lord Vader?" Piett asked

"No, besides our communications are offline." Ozzel waved him away.

"Admiral the ship is entering one of the docking bays."

"Have a squad arrest them and take them to the holding cells." Ozzel ordered.

**(HANGER)**

"Is there a problem?" Amelia and Asha stepped out to meet the troopers.

"You are under arrest, where is the rest of the crew?"

One by one the rest of the black armoured team emerged, then Shaak Ti.

"Is that all?" an officer snapped.

"Actually there's one more" Zeliska smiled.

The clanking noise echoed around the hanger. The stormtroopers froze as they watched the tall cyborg that had slain millions of their brothers descend the ramp.

"I thought he died" one trooper shook fearfully.

The officer was seriously considering disobeying orders and order the troops to open fire rather than arrest them.

"You want to stand down." Amelia waved her hand and the troopers relaxed, "You will escort us to be the bridge, we have information." She told the officer.

"I will take you to the bridge, you have information" he repeated dully, "This way."

**(BRIDGE)**

"Have they been detained?" Ozzel demanded.

"Apparently they are on their way up here with information." Piett replied calmly.

"Dammit I don't want them here when Lord Vader arrives." Ozzel went red.

"Don't worry Admiral" Piett spoke in the same calm tone, "If you want I will interrogate them."

"Yes" Ozzel looked around, "Have we got our communications back online?"

"No sir" a technician answered from under a console, "Something has really messed it up."

The door to the bridge opened.

There were gasps as the crew gazed at the eight figures in black armour, the Togruta and the cyborg.

"We really stand out don't we?" Asha whispered to Amelia.

"Who is the Admiral?" Grievous demanded

"I am" Ozzel was either very brave or extremely stupid as he drew himself to his full height and glared at Grievous.

"You?" Grievous snorted as he towered over Ozzel, "This is what the Empire appoints as an Admiral?" His team, minus Shaak Ti, laughed cruelly as Ozzel went red.

"You listen here!" he shouted as he jabbed a finger on Grievous chest, "You are on my ship and unless you show me the proper respect I will have you shot!"

Grievous looked down at the finger still imprinting on his armour.

Behind him the strike team ignited their lightsabers.

**(ONE BLOOD BATH LATER)**

"Excellent" Grievous strode through the hallways inspecting each body. Zeliska, Piett and Shaak Ti followed him. "Each body only has blaster wounds, good." They headed back to the bridge.

"Deflecting attacks was easy but it took a bit of time. The Force controlled troops sped things up though." Shaak Ti commented as she watched Grievous intently. He gazed back at her for a moment before continuing onwards. Zeliska scowled behind their backs.

The bridge was almost unscathed, except for the multiple bodies.

"You rebel scum!" Ozzel spat at Grievous from his position on the floor underneath Asha's boot. The spit evaporated as Zeliska moved her blade in the way before it could touch Grievous.

"Try it again" she smiled sadistically at Ozzel, "Try it again and you will suffer."

"Traitor" Ozzel looked at Piett.

"Nope, just trying to get rid of you." Piett shrugged.

"When Lord Vader arrives you will all pay dearly." Ozzel smirked.

"When Lord Vader arrives you will tell him a ship was given clearance to dock, while communications were down and very little troops on board. The ship was full of rebels who took you by surprise and gunned down the crew." Amelia placed her hand on Ozzel's head and her hand glowed red. He passed out.

"We hope to see you soon Captain" Asha shook his hand.

"Next time you do, I will be an Admiral" Piett grinned.

"Troopers, shoot the officer" Amelia pointed at the Force controlled officer. They shot him instantly. "You managed to chase the rebels off the ship and they fled the system, Piett led you. Ozzel hid on the bridge."

The strike team walked back to the hanger and boarded the 'Silent Shadow'

"Get us out of here" Grievous ordered.

"Yes sir" the two pilots started the engines.

As they flew out of the hanger Zeliska watched Shaak Ti leaning against Grievous while he read a list of weapons, troops and vehicles the Empire had.

"Shaak Ti, could I have a word?" Zeliska led her out of the cargo bay and stood in the hallway.

"What is it?" Shaak Ti raised a facial marking in place of an eyebrow.

"You are a risk" Zeliska smiled as she stabbed Shaak Ti with her lightsaber.

Shaak Ti opened her mouth but Zeliska covered it with her hand.

"Not a word or a scream" Zeliska slowly lowered her to the ground, "Don't worry, I'll look after the General for you."

Shaak Ti glared at Zeliska for a moment, then slowly grew limp in her arms and the light left her eyes.

**I limp into the room with a broken leg and my arm in a sling**

**General: WHAT!**

**Zeliska: What?**

**General: You brutalised me and left me crawling to the hospital then you go ahead and kill one of the characters without my permission!**

**Zeliska: Well she was annoying Grievous so she had to go.**

**General: Listen Zeliska I call the shots around here. You do not kill anyone unless I say so.**

**Zeliska: Want me to break the rest of your limbs?**

**General: I have powerful friends, I'm not scared of you**

**Zeliska, Amelia and Asha surround me**

**Ahsa: Scared yet?**

**I hobble away as fast as I can.**

**Please review**


	4. Step 1 From Captain to Admiral

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**The door is broke open and I stride in.**

**General: Zeliska!**

**A chair turns around. Zeliska is sitting in it stroking a white cat.**

**Zeliska: Mr Herbison. I've been expecting you.**

**General: Okay three things. One the name is General Herbison, two this is not James Bond and three… GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!**

**Zeliska: Or what? You'll beg me to let you have your story back?**

**General: Actually (wave a piece of paper) I have here a signed document from the Dark Angel High Council. All three have signed it, putting me in charge of the story and oh, they want to speak to you about Shaak Ti.**

**Zeliska: (outraged) YOU TOLD THEM!**

**She walks out and I sit down in the chair and stroke the cat.**

**General: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm back in the saddle and ready to rock. Enjoy the chapter everybody**

Chapter 4

"So tell us why exactly you killed Shaak Ti?" Zeliska knelt before the Dark Angels.

"She did not deserve to be one of us, and she had strange feelings for General Grievous." Zeliska answered.

"Shaak Ti's death has not caused any problems, but…" Ahsoka examined the Zabrak, "Is there another reason?"

"Shaak Ti was a risk to General Grievous." Zeliska answered obediently, "She may have been a distraction in the future so I took her out before she became a threat to our operations."

"We trust your judgment Zeliska" Ventress nodded, "But next time, consult us first."

"Yes Mistresses" Zeliska smiled to herself.

**(TRAINNING ROOM)**

"Feet apart more, now stab forward and rotate the blade to the left for a swipe follow up. If your opponent moves to parry the stab then they will be open for the swipe." Grievous instructed the learners.

"General" Asha joined him, "The Dark Angels request your presence"

"Take over" Grievous instructed him as he left the room.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"You've found something?" Vader joined Piett and Ozzel at the console showing a strange structure on Hoth.

"Yes Lord Vader" Piett enlarged the image.

"That's it, the Rebels are there" Vader decided.

"My Lord," Ozzel began, "There are so many uncharted settlements it could be smugglers it could be…"

"That is the system. And I am sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers" Vader turned to another officer, "Prepare your men."

"Yes Lord Vader" Veers saluted then walked away from Ozzel without his permission.

Ozzel glared at Piett.

"Why will no-one get over that small issue with the Rebel infiltrators?"

"Because, Admiral Piett answered calmly, "Vader does not like you and that incident makes it highly likely you will be removed from command."

Ozzel strode away.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

"Yes Mistresses?" Grievous asked he entered the throne room and stood at the steps leading to the thrones.

"You don't have to call us that" Barriss quickly told him, "We have an assignment for you that is of the utmost importance."

"Excellent, what is it?"

"You, Ventress and a strike team will capture an Imperial fleet which our good friend Piett has led to the Rebel base on Hoth." Ahsoka answered, "Lord Vader is on board the Executor, once he leaves to lead the ground attack you and the strike team will attack him on Hoth and kill him. Piett will assume command and will transmit an order to the fleet to depart and regroup at a set of co-ordinates where our Sith brothers and sisters will board the Star Destroyers and capture them. We will end this day with a fleet of warships ready for conquest."

"Have our forces standing by. This won't take long." Ventress stood up and walked down the steps.

"I have a request" Grievous stood firmly as Ventress stepped passed him.

"Yes?" she stopped with her back to his.

"I want that Inquisitor, Zeliska I believe her name is, to be my Lieutenant."

"Do you like her?" Ahsoka raised a facial marking.

"No, but she has proven her loyalty to me. I want her to be my second in command on missions."

"Very well" they agreed.

"Let's go deal with Lord Vader." Grievous smiled at Ventress as they walked out of the room.

"Just like when we dealt with Dooku" she smiled fondly at him.

As they walked through the hallways they passed hundreds of figures in black armour hurrying past on their ways to the ships.

The sky around Grievous Fortress was filled with shuttles and cargo ships filled with Sith and battle droids ready to capture the Empire's famous Star Destroyers.

"We begin our conquest today" Grievous nodded to Zeliska as he and Ventress boarded the Silent Shadow. She bowed to him and Ventress then sealed the door as the Silent Shadow joined the hundreds of fighters and transports in the sky. The power of the Dark Side filled them all with the confidence and courage of their brothers and sisters. Now was their time. Now the Empire of Angels would ascend and take their place as the rulers of the galaxy.

**(HOTH ORBIT/ EXECUTOR/VADER'S ROOM)**

"What is it General?" Vader turned around to address him.

"My Lord the fleet has moved out of lightspeed, com scan has detected an energy field protecting area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence, Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system." Vader mused.

"He felt surprise was wiser" Veers added.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid." Vader interjected, "General prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes my Lord" Veers bowed.

Vader turned around in his chamber and the bridge appeared on a screen.

"Ah Lord Vader the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to agh…" Ozzel broke off and grabbed at his throat.

"You have failed me for the last time Admiral." Vader told him, "Captain Piett"

"Yes my Lord" Piett stepped forward eagerly.

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett" Vader told him as Ozzel collapsed in a dead heap.

"Thank you Lord Vader" Piett thanked him, before calling troops over to remove Ozzel's body.

**General: Ah it's good to be home.**

**Amelia: General**

**General: Yes Amelia?**

**Amelia: I have been ordered to apologise for assaulting you last time. I am sorry.**

**General: That's okay; I wouldn't be much of a person if I didn't accept your apology.**

**Amelia: Now that I have apologised…**

**She decks me with an uppercut.**

**Amelia: That's for reporting us to the Dark Angels!**

**General: You almost broke my jaw!**

**Amelia: Yeah, I pulled it so I wouldn't break your jaw. We aren't allowed to kill you.**

**General: Please review. As for you Amelia, get out!**

**Asha: No one orders my sister, except the Dark Angels**

**Beatdown on me.**


	5. Step 2 Capture Lord Vader

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**General: Okay last time I was here Asha and Amelia beat me up. This time however I am ready for them.**

**The door broke open.**

**Asha: General!**

**Amelia: Ready for your next beating?**

**General: Say hello to my little friend.**

**Grievous steps out of the shadows. Asha and Amelia freeze.**

**General: Yeah I had a chat and they appointed Grievous as my bodyguard till this story ends. So you want to hurt me you got to go through him. Want to try?**

**They back off.**

**General: That's what I though, now onto the story.**

Chapter 5

**(HOTH/ORBIT)**

The Silent Shadow arrived. With its advanced cloaking technology it easily slipped past the blockade and descended to the planet.

"Run Rebels Run" Zeliska grinned as they watched the AT-ATs blast away. A large explosion signalled the destruction of the generator.

"Vader will be here soon." Ventress muttered, "Take us in" she commanded.

"At once Mistress" the pilots replied as they accelerated down to land just outside Echo Base.

"We can't let anyone know about us yet." Ventress, Zeliska and Grievous disembarked from the ship, "We need to kill Vader and leave no witnesses."

The three of them set off into the base.

**(HALLWAY)**

Han pulled Leia along as they hurried to the hanger. Part of the ceiling collapsed and blocked their way.

"Transport this is Solo. Better take-off I can't get to ya, I'll get her out on the Falcon. C'mon" Han led Leia back the way they had come.

As they moved away from the pile a durasteel fist smashed through it.

"You know you could have used the Force?" Ventress asked.

"My way is quicker, and I will not use the Force unless needed." Grievous snorted as they advanced down the hallway.

Blaster fire came from inside a hanger and they peered in to see a squad of troops and Vader watch a ship fly out.

"Lord Vader" Zeliska called as they entered and used the Force to lock the door behind them.

Vader turned and they sensed his surprise.

"Grievous? Ventress? Shoot them" he ordered.

Each shoot was deflected and the troops ended up dead.

Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"Explain" he ordered.

Grievous instead ignited two lightsabers and charged forward.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"Admiral, we have lost contact with Lord Vader" an officer reported.

"The Rebels are in full retreat; order all forces to return to the ship. Try and contact Lord Vader, if he fails to respond inform me at once. Piett instructed.

"Yes Admiral."

**(HOTH)**

Vader, who hadn't fought Grievous or anyone strong in several years tried to remember his old foe's tactics. Dirty and sneaky. Luckily Vader was strong enough to go toe to toe with Grievous. He even pushed him back and cut off one hand.

"General!" Zeliska dived into the fight. Her attacks were enforced with Sith Lightning that damaged his suit as she hammered blow after blow at him.

Vader had to keep defending from each side as Grievous and Zeliska had him boxed between them. Out of nowhere a huge chunk of ice crashed into him. He dropped his lightsaber as he hit the wall.

"Ice to see you" Ventress smirked. She and Zeliska raised their hands and lightning surged at Vader. Vader raised his right robotic arm and to hold it off. Till a blue lightsaber blade cut off his arm. He was defenceless as the lightning surged through him.

"Enough" Grievous held up a hand and Zeliska stopped immediately. Ventress soon after. Grievous clenched his fist and punched a hole in the helmet. He pulled the pieces away till only the respirator was left to keep Vader alive. The face was horrendous but Grievous recognised the eyes of the defiant Jedi scum who insulted him at the Battle of Coruscant.

"Skywalker?" Ventress eyes lit up. Zeliska grinned.

"So this is Darth Vader?" she sneered, "A Tatooine slave"

Anakin/Vader glared at them till Grievous punched him.

"Show more respect to the Dark Angel" he growled.

Anakin spat blood as he breathed deeply from the punch.

Zeliska stepped forward and rammed her boot into his face.

"Show more respect to the General" she warned.

"Instead of killing him" Ventress smiled sinisterly, "What do you say we take him with us?"

"Agreed" Grievous nodded.

"No argument from me" Zeliska nodded as she pulled a vial filled with a red liquid from a compartment in her armour. She sprayed it in Vader's face. Within seconds he passed out.

Grievous glanced at Zeliska. She went red and looked at the ground. He picked Vader up and carried him over his shoulder as they made their way back to the Silent Shadow.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"No word from Lord Vader" Piett mused, "Inform the fleet to prepare for hyperspace. These co-ordinates are to be issued to each ship."

"Yes Admiral" the bridge crew relayed the orders to the rest of the fleet.

**(MILLENIUM FALCON)**

"They'd be crazy to follow us wouldn't they?" Han accelerated into the asteroid field.

The Star Destroyers turned away and entered hyperspace.

"I guess they aren't crazy." Han shrugged as he flew out of the asteroid field. "Now we gotta find a place to get this thing repaired."

They examined a small screen to work out where they could go.

"Lando" Han muttered.

"Lando system?" Leia asked.

"Lando's not a system he's a man. Lando Calrissian, card player, gambler, scum, you'd like him." He added to Leia. "Bespin's pretty far but I think we can make it."

"Mining colony?" Leia wondered.

"Yeah Lando conned someone out of it. Go back a long way Lando and me."

"Can you trust him?" Leia asked reasonably.

"No" Han quickly confirmed, "But he's no love for the Empire I'll tell you that."

"Let's go then." Leia sat down as they started towards Bespin.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

"Mistresses" Asha's hologram knelt before Ahsoka and Barriss.

"What have you to report?" Ahsoka set down her glass of wine.

"When the Imperial fleet arrived we boarded them before they could react. Most of the Imperials are under our control. My sister Amelia and the other sorcerers involved were able to Force control seventy five per cent of all Imperials. The rest, have been disposed of."

"How many ships do we have and how many troops did we lose?" Barriss sat forward.

"We lost five hundred droids on the assault of the Executor. We secured the Super Star Destroyer Executor and ten Star Destroyers."

"Where are you now?"

"I am aboard the Executor with Admiral Piett."

"Put him on" Ahsoka smiled, "And well done brother."

"Thank you Mistress." Asha vanished and Piett appeared.

"Dark Angels" he bowed.

"It's good to see our plan worked." Ahsoka twirled gracefully around the throne room.

"Indeed. I have confirmed that your spells have seventy five per cent of the Imperial forces under your control. The rest are dead. Shall we bring the fleet to our base?"

"Yes" Ahsoka sat down on her throne, "Have you heard from Ventress or Grievous?"

"They are on their way directly to you. We will arrive soon." Piett vanished.

Ahsoka and Barriss grinned as a monitor showed the list of weapons, troops and vehicles they had gained.

"Excellent," Barriss sent the list to their laboratories to get the scientists started on finding ways to improve the weapons.

"What's this?" Ahsoka glanced at a flashing light on the holo projector signalling they had an incoming call.

Ventress appeared as they answered it.

"Sisters" she smiled.

"Asajj" they greeted.

"I have something to show you." Darth Vader appeared. He had one arm, was on his knees and wore a Force collar.

"Vader" Barriss smirked, "Not so tough are you."

"There's more" Ventress paused dramatically.

"Ahsoka?" Vader's eyes widened.

"Master?" Ahsoka stood up, "You're Darth Vader?"

"You're a Sith Empress?"

They stared at each other for a moment until Barriss burst out laughing.

"Bring him to us" Barriss watched her friend carefully as the hologram faded. "You okay?"

My master, the 'Chosen One' is the one who destroyed the Jedi Order and turned to the Sith?" Ahsoka giggled, "Oh I am going to enjoy this."

**(SILENT SHADOW)**

While Ventress and Grievous were in the cockpit Zeliska decided to interrogate their prisoner. She sealed the door and activated a sound barrier.

"Who are you?" Vader sat casually on a seat as though he had nothing to worry about.

"I'm asking the questions Anakin" Zeliska sensed his frustration at the mention of his former name. "What's wrong? You don't like people knowing that instead of a being a powerful Imperial Lord you are actually the slave from Tatooine who disobeyed orders and brought ruin to the Jedi?"

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." He stated flatly.

"Are you sure there's nothing left of him?" she glanced at his waist teasingly.

"What do you want?" Vader sighed.

"To be honest I want to turn you into my own personal toy." Zeliska licked her lips.

Vader fell out of his seat.

"You are kidding right?" he straightened to his full height.

"You have a Force collar, one arm and I can use the Force to pin you against the wall, or I could call two magnaguards to hold you down if I want. So either you lie down and submit to me or I start using my chains and whips." Zeliska's eyes glinted dangerously.

Vader cautiously took a step back as she advanced on him.

"Zeliska" General Grievous entered the cell.

Vader mentally thanked him.

"Yes General" Zeliska spun around and into a bow.

"What are you doing in here?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Breaking his will" she answered honestly.

"Well Ahsoka wants to speak to him so for now leave him be." Grievous strode out.

"For now" Zeliska repeated as she winked at Vader and followed Grievous.

As the door sealed behind her, Vader sat down with a sigh of relief.

**General: What in the name of sanity did you do that for?**

**Zeliska: Well he was being all high and mighty so I decided to scare him.**

**General: By saying you were going to turn him into your own (cough) toy.**

**Zeliska: Yeah, why not?**

**General: As unusual as it would be to see Vader being sexually harassed I will not allow it. Next time you do it I will tell Grievous.**

**Zeliska: I'll be good, by the way. Friend to friend, do you think Grievous likes me?**

**General: Since when were we friends? Never mind, um I think he trusts you as a field operative but I don't know if you have a chance at winning his heart.**

**Grievous enters**

**Grievous: What are you two doing in here?**

**Zeliska goes red and bows. Then she runs out of the room.**

**Grievous: What's up with her?**

**General: I think it's a GG fangirl thing. Please review everyone.**

**Grievous: GG fangirl thing?**

**General: I'll tell you about it on the way to lunch.**


	6. Step 3 New Base of Operations

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**General: So tell me, when did you start hurting other people?**

**Zeliska is lying on a sofa while I'm sitting on a chair with a notebook.**

**Zeliska: I think it started when I studied torture in Sith training. I had always wondered about why beings torture lesser beings but I finally realise. It's because we have to make them fear us. And fear what we will do to them unless they do as we say.**

**General (Writing note) I see, so because you wanted people to fear you that's why you started torturing others?**

**Zeliska: yes… yes that's it! I want to be feared! Oh thank you Doctor General Herbison (hugs me) now I can go and torture people because I know why I do it. (Runs out)**

**General: It seems my patient is insane. Next!**

**Ventress walks in and sits down.**

**General: So what's your problem?**

**Ventress: I'M BALD!**

**General O.O: Okay I'll be busy but all readers here is a warning, any Vader fans do not read the scenes in Vader's room. All other readers those scenes may be a little unsuitable for young readers so there is an official warning. Now if you'll excuse me.**

Chapter 6

Twenty droid starfighters and ten TIE fighters escorted the Silent Shadow as it flew towards the Executor. The pilots transmitted the clearance code and the shields were lowered. The fighters pulled away as the ship entered the hanger.

Overlooking the hanger an officer turned some crewman, "Inform the Admiral, Mistress Asajj has arrived.

"Sir" they responded.

Admiral Piett quickly made his way to the hanger as a large force of troops lined up. The ship's ramp lowered and Asajj walked out.

"Admiral Piett" she greeted.

"Mistress Asajj" he bowed slightly, "It appears our plan was a complete success."

"Indeed" they turned to watch as a squad of troops, magnaguards and two Sith Warriors escorted the stretcher bearing Darth Vader past them.

"Lord Vader" Piett nodded with a smirk and was met with a silent glare.

As the troops took Vader away Grievous and Zeliska disembarked.

"I thought we were going to the Fortress base?" Zeliska wondered.

Piett turned to her, "There has been a change of plans. The Executor will now be the base of operations. All weapons, equipment and troops will be moved from the Fortress to this ship. Ahsoka and Barriss will arrive shortly."

As they broke up to go their ways Grievous grabbed Zeliska's arm.

'_He's touching my arm' _Zeliska's heartbeat accelerated. "Yes General" she spoke calmly.

"I want you to guard Vader. He may be wearing a Force collar and have only one arm but I underestimated Skywalker before and it cost me dearly."

"Yes General" she turned to go but his grip on her arm remained, "Anything else sir?"

Grievous sniggered, "I don't want you to take advantage of him, and I certainly don't want you to brutalise him."

"Yes sir" Zeliska mumbled, very upset about his orders. But she cheered up when Grievous leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"We don't always get what we want."

Which meant he wasn't ordering her not to have her way with Vader but was subtly allowing her. With a grin she kissed Grievous metal cheek and sprinted out of the room.

"It appears another Sith lady really likes me" Grievous' eyes narrowed, "I'll have to keep an eye on her."

"You are a ladies man" a battle droid offered.

"Nah he's a babe magnet" a stormtrooper corrected.

"I think it's chick magnet actually" another trooper replied.

After Grievous dismantled the droid and ejected the troopers into space he began making his way to the bridge.

**(EXECUTOR/VADER'S ROOM)**

Zeliska strode past the dozen magnaguards posted outside the room and entered the dimly lit chamber.

"Impressive room" she glanced at the specially constructed chamber built so that Vader could remove his helmet. "Black colour, dark, evil vibes, I like it. Maybe once the Dark Angel Council has its next meeting I could request this room, with you as a nice decoration."

Vader strained against the energy chains that held him suspended in the air. But with one arm and a Force collar around his neck he was unable to break free. Even with both arms and no collar he wouldn't be able to break those chains but he was hoping to scare Zeliska.

Zeliska used the Force and destroyed the armour and clothing covering Vader's back. She stood behind him and ran her hands down his back, occasionally stopping to grip the flesh with her nails.

"Stop it" Vader ordered.

"What's the matter?" Zeliska put her arms around his waist and pulled herself tight against him, "Are you scared that since you are more machine than man that no-one will ever love you again? Well don't worry; I'm going to show you how I demonstrate my love."

Vader felt his skin crawling as she let go of him. For a moment there was silence then a searing pain ignited in his back and a cracking sound told him she was using a whip.

"This is how you show love?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you think I'm in love with you." She whispered into his ear softly, "No, I'm showing my love for General Grievous by making you suffer for everything you ever done to him. You see Skywalker, Grievous is the one I love, not you. The thing is, he doesn't love me back, which makes me love him more. The ruthless Jedi Slayer. That is who I feel in love with, if he did have feelings for me that would destroy the being I feel in love with. So I will happily torture or kill anyone for him and as long as he doesn't start being nice to me then we will be fine." Zeliska gazed happily into the distance for a moment; since she was behind Vader he couldn't see the longing in her eyes turn into cold hard hatred as she lifted the whip.

The whip was a thick line of energy that was created especially for Zeliska on her specific orders. The device was created for her personal pleasure. Torturing others always gave her such a rush. She activated an electrical charge that crackled along the energy whip. She brought it swishing through the air and across his back.

"That was for your bomber squad that damaged the Malevolance ion cannon." Another brutal attack with the whip, "And that is for boarding the Malevolance and sending it on a crash course."

**(HANGER BAY)**

Every Sith and a large parade of Imperial forces lined up in military formations as a shuttle carrying Mistresses Barriss and Ahsoka arrived. Admiral Piett, Mistress Ventress and General Grievous watched as the four Wookie bodyguards walked down the ramp and took flanking positions as the remaining members of the Dark Angels disembarked.

"Dark Angels" Piett bowed slightly, "Welcome to our new base of operations."

"Admiral, General, and Sister" they bowed slightly as well. "Shall we begin the meeting?"

"This way" Piett led the group to a conference room.

**(VADER'S ROOM)**

"And this is for ruining Grievous plan on Kamino." Zeliska threw a dagger across the room and into his shoulder. By now he was completely naked, covered in hundreds of lines from the whip, bruises arose all over from her beatings, and blood trickled from his broken nose and a bust lip. She on the other hand was sweating profusely and moaning to herself every time one of her toys inflicted damage on him. At least she had left his respirator undamaged, probably so he wouldn't die until she was finished.

Zeliska's comlink bleeped. "Zeliska you are requested at the meeting." Grievous' voice told her.

"I'm on my way General" she went from crazy sadistic girl to love struck girl in a flash. She quickly gathered her toys and put them inside Vader's special chamber. She sealed it and made to run out the door when she paused and rubbed the sweat from her brow. "Maybe a quick shower first" she ran out the door after blowing a kiss to Vader.

**General: Okay Ventress calm down, deep breaths. Now listen, you are bald it's true but there are people out there who don't care about that. Ahsoka and Barriss, Grievous and all your Sith followers. Have you ever heard any of them say anything about your lack of hair?**

**Ventress: No**

**General: And a lot of people find you amazingly attractive even with no hair. Off the record so do I.**

**Ventress: Awh thank you.**

**General: No problem, now all you have to do is stop smashing every mirror you come across and accept how you look okay?**

**Ventress nods and walks out. I sink lower into my chair.**

**General: Well that's not how I planned to spend my time but it's good to help my friends. Anyway please review while I talk to Jabba about weight loss.**


	7. Step 4 New Allies

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**General: Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I also am covered in drool from when Jabba's Rancor spat me out. (Shudder)**

**Zeliska: Can I talk to you Doctor General Herbison?**

**General: Sure have a seat. (She sat down) so what's on your mind?**

**Zeliska: Well, I'm sorry about all the mean things I done to you and I need your help with something.**

**General: No problem, what is it?**

**Zeliska: I'm trying to work out how to pleasure a half living half machine being.**

**I fall out of my chair**

**General: So your test subject is Vader and you are going to practise until you can use those moves on Grievous?**

**Zeliska: How did you know?**

**General: I'll speak to you once the chapter is over… and once I get a disturbing image out of my head.**

Chapter 7

**(EXECUTOR)**

Piett, Ahsoka, Barriss and Grievous were sitting around a conference table. The four Wookie bodyguards stood at the door and two Sith Warriors were posted outside.

"We have learned from a rebel soldier we captured that a boy named Luke Skywalker was the one destroyed the Death Star." Piett stood and an image of Luke appeared, "Assuming this is Vader's son then I would also assume that he is gifted with the Force."

The door opened and Zeliska hurried in. With a quick 'sorry' she took her place at Grievous' shoulder.

"This could ruin our plans" Barriss leaned. "We need to deal with him before he becomes a threat."

"However" Ahsoka calmly brought her hands together, "First we need to discuss our forces. Our newly acquired Imperial forces have been most useful in constructing our new weapons. We have three Sith Battle cruisers and a several squadrons of Sith starfighters on the way. With the Executor as our base and flagship accompanied by ten Star Destroyers we are beginning to assemble a powerful fleet."

Piett took over, "We have an advantage in space combat already. We have thousands of vulture droids attached to the exteriors of our ships which can be launched before the enemy fighters can respond. We also have a generous supply of TIE fighters and bombers. We also have a large number of landing craft in addition to your own ships."

Everyone flinched as Grievous slammed a fist on the table.

"Enough talk, prepare our ships for battle, I will deal with this boy myself"

"Patience General" Ventress spoke softly, "We are not ready for war yet. Admiral," she turned to Piett, "Have you been in contact with our brothers and sisters who were sent to speak with Admiral Daala?"

Piett nodded, "When she heard the Rebels destroyed the Death Star with Tarkin onboard, well let's just say things weren't pretty. Your Sith agents reported that she has Force potential and await your decision on whether to begin training her or not. Daala has pledged her support to our cause on the condition that she is allowed to retain her rank as Admiral and that she is allowed to take part in crushing the Rebellion. She has four Star Destroyers and is guarding an Imperial research station. The Maw installation."

"Inform her to take all the information they have and destroy the station." Barriss told him, "We cannot have loose ends. If the Rebels or Empire found out about how far we have expanded we could be in danger."

"Agreed" Ahsoka and Ventress nodded. "Then have her fleet meet up with us" Ahsoka added.

"What about Skywalker?" Grievous demanded

"We will lure him into a trap." Ventress brought up the files on the Rebellion. "Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa and key figure in the Rebellion. Han Solo, aided in the rescue of Leia from the Death Star, smuggler for Jabba and also assisted in the destruction of the Death Star. Imperial reports say that Leia and Solo fled from Hoth together. One of our sisters is following them. We will capture them and use them as bait for Skywalker, if he is gifted with the Force he will arrive to save them."

The holoprojector in the centre of the table bleeped. Piett answered it.

"Yes Captain Needa?" Barriss greeted him.

"I apologise for the intrusion but your agent has just transmitted some co-ordinates and a coded message. We unscrambled it and it reads 'The bait is here, their ship is being repaired by Lando Calrissian who owns the facility.'" Needa paused at the end of the message, "Orders?"

"Hold our position. We will personally oversee this matter."

Needa bowed and vanished.

"Our agent will meet us there." Ahsoka and Barriss stood up, "Prepare the Silent Shadow for immediate take off." Barriss ordered Zeliska.

"At once Mistress"" she ran out of the room.

"Grievous you are to visit a very powerful Imperial. We need to convince this woman and her warriors to aid us against the Empire. She is the leader of a small army of female warriors, so don't make any sexist comments." Ventress stood up and the group left the room quickly. "Piett will send you the co-ordinates" Ahsoka, Barriss and Grievous headed towards the hanger while Ventress and Piett turned towards the bridge.

"Mistress, Admiral Daala and her fleet are arriving" a crewman reported.

Ventress looked out the window to see four Star Destroyers exit hyperspace. "Admiral, after the co-ordinates are sent to Grievous I want you to join me in welcoming our new teammate."

Piett gave a quick bow, "As you wish."

Ventress smiled as she watched Silent Shadow and Soulless One soar out of the hanger and enter hyperspace. As patrols of vulture droids flew past she flashed back to when she used to stand on the bridge of a Confederate ship. She watched her new bridge crew work, far more efficient than droids and no more 'Roger Roger'. The Dark Angels' fleet was growing stronger every day; everything was going according to plan. Soon the Galactic Empire and the Rebellion would be crushed, then the new Sith Empire could take its place over the galaxy. She and her fellow Dark Angels had studied the old ways and found many records of great Sith. Her personal favourite was Darth Malgus.

A shuttle flanked by a squadron of vulture droids requested permission to land. Once the bridge crew verified the clearance code Daala's shuttle flew towards one of the Executor's hanger bays.

"I guess I better greet her." Ventress beckoned two Sith Warriors to flank her as she turned in a twirl of her cloak and left the bridge.

**(BESPIN)**

The Sith agent silently followed the smuggler and princess through Cloud City. After receiving her orders she decided to simply observe and study her prey. After all, it was her job before joining the Empire of Angels. Being a bounty hunter was challenging at times but as long as the pay was right and she had enough information to go on then it was usually easy enough. That had all changed when she was beaten by a child and her attempt to kill a Senator failed.

Things were different now. She had been recruited by a group of figures dressed in black armour and taken to some secret base. To her surprise the one in charge was the same kid, despite the time difference she looked the exact same. The Dark Angels had offered her the chance to be young again and claim a position in their Empire.

"Not bad" Aurra Sing examined herself as she passed a window. Twenty years since the Clone War ended and she still looked the same age.

Plus she had found a new home, amongst her brothers and sisters no-one cared about her past or any faults she had. They had accepted her as one of them. Now she was called upon to help them capture key members of the Rebellion. With a smile she drifted into the crowd moving through the streets.

**(BESPIN/ORBIT)**

The Silent Shadow arrived and activated its stealth shield. It slipped down to the floating city and landed on a pad. Zeliska quickly disembarked to secure the area and the three Sith Warriors, including Asha, and Amelia followed.

"You two stay with the Dark Angels at all times" Zeliska told the Warriors. "Asha and Amelia scout ahead." They nodded and sped into the city.

"Hey you!"

Zeliska reached for her lightsaber but paused as she gazed scornfully at a pair of bulky humans approaching.

"This is a private landing pad" a Toydarian fluttered over, "Who do you think you are?"

Zeliska rolled her eyes as she turned to the Warriors and jerked her head at the Toydarian. They sprang forward; one sliced through the Toydarian and then beheaded one human. The other Warrior done things differently, he grabbed the other human, broke his jaw then threw him off the edge of the platform.

"Did we miss something?" Ahsoka and Barriss walked down the ramp

"Just securing the area Mistresses" Zeliska and the Warriors knelt before them.

"Come" Ahsoka beckoned them as they made their way into the city.

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Grievous landed Soulless One in the hanger of a Star Destroyer and was greeted by a woman wearing an Imperial uniform.

"I have been expecting you General Grievous" the woman stared at him. Behind her stood a large group of women of all species. All of them were armed and looked ready to attack him at the word from their leader

"Shall we discuss the arrangements Major General Corvae?" Grievous didn't blink as the she led the way, with her friends keeping a hand by their weapons.

**General: Okay Zeliska now let's go through this again. Vader is a hostage so you do not have the right to sexually abuse him. Also did you think that maybe Grievous doesn't want you to try and please him? On missions do all you can to help him but in your free time try and relax, read a book, meditate and so on.**

**Zeliska O.O: You're right. I should focus on torturing Han and Leia to draw out Luke, because then when we kill him that will be one less threat to Grievous and our Empire.**

**General: Zeliska, stop torturing people. You make more friends with chocolate than whips.**

**Zeliska: You think?**

**General: Okay how about you promise to leave Vader alone at least until Ahsoka has had her turn and I will sign this form declaring you are not insane?**

**Zeliska: Deal (grabs the paper and runs out)**

**General O.O: I just let her loose. Please review while I call Grievous to catch her. Oh and the Imperial Grievous is visiting is Tessala Corvae.**


	8. Setting the Trap

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I do claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**General: Okay I'm back, good news and bad news. Good news is that Zeliska has been ordered by the Dark Angels to remain with me and Grievous until she gets her act together. Bad news is that I have to be handcuffed to her.**

**Zeliska: Stop complaining. This thing is really messing up my social life.**

**General: What social life?**

**Zeliska: I have a life outside torturing people and talking to you about why I do it.**

**Grievous: So what do you do?**

**Zeliska: Well, Amelia and I go shopping sometimes. I wanted to get a boa but she said no. It's a pity, I liked that snake. Um we sometimes go out to clubs and look out for girls who are being harassed, oh that reminds me of the time when this guy had a girl cornered in an alley. I remember grabbing his…**

**I cough to interrupt.**

**Zeliska: Ripped it out and stuck it in his…**

**General: STOP RIGHT THERE! On with the story while I bite my arm off to get out of here.**

Chapter 8

Aurra Sing regrouped with the others. "Mistresses she bowed her head to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"What have you to report?" Ahsoka's eyes darted around under her hood.

"A single Star Destroyer could conquer this place in a few hours. But that would also alert the targets and cause them to flee. Our alternative is to capture them, then call for support."

"Asha and Amelia disable their ship's hyperdrive. Zeliska and Aurra go back to the Silent Shadow and activate the droids."

"At once Mistress" they split up and vanished.

"Let's go" Barriss, Ahsoka and the two Warriors slipped into the crowd.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"Enough" Ventress yawned.

The magnaguard lowered its staff and stood back from Vader.

"Skywalker" Ventress grabbed his chin and lifted his head up, "Long time no see."

"What did you do to Ahsoka?" he demanded furiously.

"Oh what's wrong? Are you jealous she is more powerful than you? The student superior to the master." She grabbed the staff from a magnaguard and rammed it into Vader's gut and activated the shock. "That is for Obi Wan" she hissed. Tossing the staff back to the guard she swept out of the room to find General Veers waiting for her.

"Mistress" he bowed.

"What is it General?" she folded her arms.

"General Grievous has reported that Tessala and her forces have pledged allegiance to you. On the conditions she is given a higher rank and her warriors are trained in lightsaber combat."

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Ventress smiled, "Have her fleet join us here."

"At once Mistress" he bowed and walked away.

"Mistress"

Ventress turned to see Admirals Piett and Daala.

"Yes Admirals?"

"Your Sith have told me that I am capable of using the Force." Daala stared at Ventress for a moment before kneeling, "I pledge myself to you and ask that you will train me in the ways of the Force."

"Rise Admiral" Ventress placed her hand on Daala's shoulder, "You need not serve me, we are sisters in this Empire and I will train you so that you may have your revenge upon the Rebellion who took your mentor from you."

"Thank you, my sister" Daala smiled.

"Admiral Piett" Ventress glanced at him. He seemed to be staring at Daala. He snapped out of his trance.

"Yes Mistress" he turned to her.

"When Grievous arrives tell him and Tessala that I will meet them in the training room."

"As you wish" he bowed before walking away.

"Let us begin your training." Ventress and Daala started towards the training room.

**(BESPIN)**

"Aren't you worried the Empire is going to find out about this little operation of yours?" Han asked as Lando led them to a dining room.

"Well so far we've been left alone but I'm sure I could deal my way out of any trouble." Lando opened the door.

"Rebel scum" Ahsoka nodded.

"Leia Organa" Barriss smirked.

Han drew his blaster but Ahsoka Force pulled it out of his hands.

"We would be honoured if you would join us." Barriss hinted as the two Warriors stepped out of the shadows to stand behind their Mistresses while Asha, Amelia, Zeliska, Aurra and a squad of commando droids blocked the hallway.

"I did not know about this." Lando held his hands up to his shoulders innocently.

The Sith pushed the group into the room and sealed the door while the droids stood on guard.

"Take the Wookie and the droid pieces to a cell." Barriss ordered Zeliska, "I presume you are the one who trashed it."

"Yes Mistress" Zeliska mumbled she and two commando droids took Chewie and C-3PO's remains to a holding cell.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Han demanded.

"Now, now Captain Solo be more civil or we'll send you to Jabba." Ahsoka warned, "But in response to your questions. I am here representing Lord Vader."

"So he tracked us down." Han muttered bitterly. "What does he want?"

"Well besides the fact you are key figures in the Rebellion we are to hold you here until the Force gifted Skywalker boy arrives to save you."

"So this is a trap to get Luke." Leia stood up from the table.

Barriss gestured to their troops to stand down as Ahsoka stood as well. The two glared at each other. Leia had a cold threatening look whereas Ahsoka had a triumphant smirk.

"So the princess thinks she could stop us." Ahsoka watched Leia intently, "She thinks she can stop us from capturing her friend. Wait a minute…" Ahsoka stepped back and whispered to Barriss. Barriss gazed at Leia as well for a moment then nodded.

"Take the princess to the holding cell. Calrissian and Solo will stay here." Ahsoka ordered.

Asha and Amelia stepped forward and grabbed Leia's arms. Before they pulled her away she turned to Ahsoka for another shot.

"You don't know who you are messing with." She warned, "Luke is a powerful person and you won't get away with this. And once you fail Vader will get a new bitch and throw you away like the trash you are."

Ahsoka walked over to Leia and slapped her brutally across the face.

"Get this brat out of my sight" she growled.

Asha and Amelia dragged Leia out of the room.

"Prepare Solo for interrogation, make sure it's painful" Barriss held Ahsoka protectively as they swept from the room, Aurra right behind them. Leaving Solo and Calrissian with Zeliska and permission to torture.

**(EXECUTOR)**

Admiral Piett watched as a small army of all female warriors were being trained in lightsaber combat by General Grievous and Mistress Asajj was training Admiral Daala how to levitate objects with the Force.

"Admiral" an officer approached.

"Yes Captain Needa?" Piett turned to him

"We received a transmission from Mistress Ahsoka. She requests an Imperial invasion of Bespin. No survivors."

"Alert all ships, prepare the fleet for hyperspace." Piett ordered as he quickly moved along the edge of the room over to where Ventress was. "Mistress, we are receiving instructions to invade Bespin and leave no survivors."

"Very well Admiral" Ventress nodded, "Let's get the fleet under way. Have the cruisers position around the fleet so nothing escapes. Any ships try to escape blast them into oblivion."

"Yes Mistress" he bowed before relaying the orders.

**General: It seems Luke is walking into a trap**

**Zeliska: I get to torture Solo!**

**General: You know what? I am not putting up with you. Find a new doctor.**

**A blue light lit the room and a police box appeared.**

**General: Not THE Doctor!**

**The box vanishes.**

**Zeliska: How about we play a game. You think of something and I have to figure out what it is?**

**General: Okay… got something.**

**Zeliska grabs me by the throat and lifts me off the ground.**

**Zeliska: What did you think about?**

**General: Hot dogs.**

**Zeliska: Want to go get some? I'm hungry.**

**We leave and have a nice lunch which she paid for by controlling the guy who makes them.**


	9. Battle on Bespin

**I do not own Star Wars. I only claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**Zeliska: I actually enjoyed that movie. My favourite part was where the killer used the chainsaw to slice and dice.**

**I am curled up in a ball.**

**General: It's only a movie, it's only a movie, it's not real.**

**A giant figure carrying a chainsaw walks in**

**General: AAAAAAAHHHH! (Faints)**

**Grievous puts down the chainsaw and looks at Zeliska**

**Grievous: You wanted me to carry this in to scare him?**

**Zeliska (laughing her head off) Yeah thanks General.**

**I sit up: Someone say my name?**

**Zeliska: Just get on with the story.**

Chapter 9

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that Leia is Vader's daughter." Ahsoka and Barriss sat down at a table as a Warrior poured them each a glass of wine.

"Then we have a delightful opportunity. With Vader locked away on the Executor he cannot stop us." Barriss sipped the wine. "Tell Calrissian he has fine taste." She told the Warrior, "And check up on our prisoners."

"At once Mistress" he bowed and left them on the balcony overlooking the city.

"So what do we do?" Ahsoka frowned, "She believes we work for Vader, we won't be able to get her to join us, especially since she knows we are setting a trap for her brother."

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, but they don't know about their relationship." Barriss pondered for a moment.

"Mistress" Asha and Amelia knelt before them, "An X-Wing fighter is approaching and requesting permission to land."

"Skywalker Junior is here sooner than we expected." Ahsoka set down her glass. "Have Solo frozen in carbonite to test it before we use it on Luke. If he lives then tell Aurra to take him to Jabba. Have the princess, Lando and the Wookie taken to our shuttle."

"Yes Mistress" they stood and hurried away.

"So who's going to deal with the boy?" Barriss held a coin, "Heads or tails?"

"I will deal with him," Ahsoka stood up, "Get all our forces off this planet before we blast it into oblivion."

"Let's roll." Barriss and Ahsoka walked back inside.

**(BESPIN)**

Luke cautiously made his way along the corridor with R2 right behind him. As he turned a corner he spotted a woman with a red ponytail and pale skin walking behind a pair of droids who were pushing what looked like a frozen body. He stepped out to follow them when the woman turned and fired a dozen shots at him from a blaster. He ducked behind the wall and heard her moving away.

"Who is she and why did she just attack me?" he asked R2 who simply whistled 'No idea'

"Let's see where she's going." He advanced after Aurra and came across a squad of droids and several figures wearing black armour and masks.

"Shoot him!" a one of the black figures pointed as they grabbed Leia and held her as a shield.

"Luke it's a trap!" Leia shouted as she was dragged away inside a room.

Luke chose to pursue them as he cut several droids before entering the room to find they were gone.

**(BESPIN)**

"You droids take the prisoners to the ship" Zeliska pulled off her mask, "Asha, Amelia come with me."

As they ran away several of Lando's men ambushed the droids and destroyed them.

"Get these droids away from here, keep it quiet" Lando told Lo-Bot.

"What about Han?" Leia demanded as Lando unchained them.

"I heard where that woman's ship is parked if we hurry we could still catch them." The group hurried down the corridors.

**(BESPIN FREEZING CHAMBER)**

A platform brought Luke up into the freezing chamber and he glanced around the dimly lit room.

"The Force is strong in you, young Skywalker" a female voice spoke from the shadows, "But you are not a Jedi yet." A figure wearing a black robe appeared at the top of a set of stairs.

Luke ascended the steps and ignited his lightsaber, the female threw her robe aside and Luke struggled not to gape at her body, the two piece leather outfit with an exposed midriff and the lekku's hanging down over her toned orange body would make any man thank the stars for Togrutas. Luke on the other hand was more concerned for his friends than his hormones.

"Where are you taking my friends?" he pointed his lightsaber at her neck, "What does Vader want with them?"

"Now now Skywalker where's the fun in spilling all the beans right now?" She ignited a crimson lightsaber and took a fighting stance with her lightsaber pointing backwards, "Shall we say, if you win I tell you everything, if I win you come nice and quietly."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going to lose. I was trained by Jedi Master Yoda and he is the best."

Ahsoka blinked at the mention Yoda trained him, "So the green shrimp is still alive then, I'll have to deal with him as well."

Luke attacked her with sloppy attacks which she blocked then countered with kicking him in the chest causing him to fall down the stairs. "Pathetic" she sniggered, "Are you sure Yoda taught you?"

Luke's blood boiled as he charged up the steps and swung at her. She calmly flipped over him and landed neatly at the bottom of the steps.

"If you are a Jedi you don't use your anger to attack, if you do it upsets all your training, if you use the Dark Side then anger co-exists with your attacks." Ahsoka taunted him. With small bow she settled back into a defensive position to wait for his next attack.

**(BESPIN ORBIT)**

The Executor arrived out of hyperspace then twenty Star Destroyers and five Sith Battlecruisers arrived.

"Have the fleet take up positions around the planet" Piett instructed, "No-one is to leave that planet, if they ask for identification, which I doubt since they can see the Star Destroyers, inform them we are here to search for hidden Rebels and a force of troops will be landing to search for them, any hostility will be meet with extreme force."

"Yes Admiral" the bridge crew responded.

"Have we received word from our brothers and sisters on Bespin?" Ventress and Daala entered the bridge.

"Zeliska informed us that she, Asha, Amelia and Mistress Barriss are on their way back to the Silent Shadow and will take off immediately."

"What about Ahsoka and Aurra?" Ventress turned to the Admiral, "Where are they?"

"Aurra is taking Solo to Jabba, Ahsoka has lured Skywalker into the carbonite freezing chamber. Last report she gave informed us the boy had entered the room, since then, nothing. Zeliska reported that the other two Warriors have strict orders to stay in the area if Ahsoka needs help but not to interfere."

"Launch several landing craft; send reinforcements down to cover our retreat." Ventress ordered.

Piett bowed and sent the order.

**(BESPIN LANDING PLATFORM)**

"Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold" Aurra ordered the droids.

Just as they finished the door to the landing pad opened and Leia, Chewie and Lando started shooting at them. Aurra directed the droids to attack while she started the ship. The commando droids charged at them as Aurra's ship lifted off the ground and accelerated into orbit.

"No" Leia whispered, as Chewie and Lando dispatched the droids.

"Look out" Lando pulled her back towards the door as two Imperial landing craft descended. The doors slid open and stormtroopers opened fire on them.

"Back to the Falcon" Leia took charge and they hurried back through the building as stormtroopers pursued them.

**(FREEZING CHAMBER)**

Luke and Ahsoka battled fiercely but Ahsoka had the upper hand in the areas of skill, experience and power. She disarmed Luke and pushed him into the freezing vat.

"All too easy" she used the Force to flick the switch. She missed him using the Force to jump out of the vat and up into the pipes. "Your dad was a far better Jedi." she sighed. A clanking noise directed her attention to see Luke hanging onto the machine. "Impressive" she remarked as he clambered higher, "Most impressive." She sliced through one of the pipes.

Luke grabbed the pipe and directed the vapour at Ahsoka. She stepped back and Luke used the Force to summon his lightsaber. While Ahsoka was recovering he went on the offensive and battled her until she was standing on the edge of the platform. He shoved her off the edge and caught his breath before jumping after her.

He arrived in a room and the door sealed behind him. A quick warning from the Force caused him to turn and block the crimson blade and come face to face with his enemy. Despite the gleaming yellow eyes she was extremely beautiful but this distraction meant he didn't sense the metal container crashing into his back. He back away from her as objects swarmed around the room and forced him on the defensive as one after another collided into him. One large object shattered the window and a vacuum tore into the room. Ahsoka levered herself against a frame while Luke was pulled outside.

Ahsoka activated her com-link "Brothers, what is happening?"

"Sister Aurra has escaped with Solo, the princess, the Wookie and Calrissian are attempting to escape and are on their way to the Falcon. Mistress Barriss and her team have reached the Executor, what are your orders?"

"Have several fighters engage the Falcon if they make it to it. You two get over here and wait for me."

"Yes Mistress"

Ahsoka deactivated the com-link and clipped it to her belt as she walked down the hallway.

**(BACK TO THE OTHER GOOD GUYS)**

Lando issued a warning to the people of Bespin to evacuate then led the others through the complex to the Falcon's platform.

"Blast them!" stormtroopers poured around the corner after them.

R2 worked quickly to get the door open as the troopers advanced on them. Eventually the door slid open and they sprinted along the walkway to the Falcon as troopers relentlessly followed them. They boarded the ship and took off under fire.

**(BACK TO SKYWALKER JUNIOR)**

Luke cautiously made his way along the antenna before being jumped by Ahsoka. They battled along a narrow gangplank and Luke managed to graze part of Ahsoka's right arm. To his surprise the skin melted away to reveal a gold coloured robotic arm. She increased her attacks with Togrutan aggression, all the flirting and playfulness was gone. Luke retreated to the edge of the antenna and tried to defend himself but with one quick movement she sliced off his right hand. He cried out in pain and collapsed as he clutched his wrist.

"There is no escape" Ahsoka grinned maliciously as she watched Luke crawl away from her like a scared child. "Come with me, don't you want to see your father?"

"My father was killed by Vader" Luke glared at her.

Ahsoka paused to savour the moment, "Vader **is **your father." She almost burst out laughing at the look of shock and horror on his face as it set in.

"That's not true" he muttered, "That's impossible."

"Hate to tell you junior but it's true…" Ahsoka was cut off as Luke started screaming "Wow drama queen much. Now get your butt over here so I can take you to your daddy." Luke fell off the edge. "Oh come on, I go through that whole fight just for him to commit suicide. She huffed as she made her way back inside and joined up with the two Warriors, "Contact the Executor to prepare for my arrival."

**(EXECUTOR)**

"The Falcon has stopped underneath the city and we are detecting another life form right above it." Piett informed Ventress and Barriss.

"Skywalker junior is still alive" Barriss rose, "Did you two disable the hyperdrive?" she asked Asha and Amelia.

"Yes Mistress" they nodded.

"Prepare the tractor beam," Ventress ordered, "Once Ahsoka has evacuated the city order the fleet to destroy it."

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"So they repaired the hyperdrive and they escaped" Ahsoka watched as Bespin and all its inhabitants burned. Not one ship that tried to escape the inferno got past the blockade. Only the Falcon got away.

"We shall retreat to deep space and wait for further developments." Piett transmitted to the fleet. As they entered hyperspace Ahsoka started walking towards Vader's room.

"I think she is upset that he got away." Daala, Ventress and Barriss left to talk about attacks on the Imperial shipyards, Piett remained on the bridge while Zeliska, Asha and Amelia left to contact Aurra and tell her about what happened.

"So what did I miss?" Grievous arrived on the bridge with Tessala.

**General: Well that was interesting.**

**Zeliska: I didn't get to torture Solo that long.**

**General: Yeah the Dark Angels decided to cash him in with Jabba so if Luke wants to rescue him then either Jabba or Luke will die so that works in their favour.**

**Zeliska: I'm sorry about the mishap earlier.**

**General: It's okay; just don't scare me like that again.**

**Zeliska: Well I won't scare you like that again, but (Holds up facehugger from Aliens)**

**I run screaming from the room, out the front door, get into my car and drive to the airport, buy a ticket to France and go to the top of the Eiffel Tower before ringing her.**

**Zeliska: It's only a toy.**

**General: You little (a lot of extreme words)**

**Zeliska: Better hurry back or I'll be in charge of the next chapter. Please review readers or I'll send a real one to you at night when you're asleep**


	10. Ahsoka meets Vader

**I do not own Star Wars. I only claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**Zeliska: Well since the General isn't here I'm going to be taking over this chapter.**

**I walk in the door: Oh no you don't**

**Zeliska: Awh, I wanted to do one chapter is that too much to ask?**

**General: When it's you…heck yes it's too much.**

**Zeliska: You're not fun anymore. (Huffs)**

**General: Tell you what, if the readers don't like this chapter you can run the next one.**

**Zeliska: Deal**

Chapter 10

**(EXECUTOR/CONFERENCE ROOM)**

Grievous, Piett, Daala, Tessala, Ventress, Barriss, and Veers all sat on one side of the table while Asha, Amelia and Zeliska stood opposite them.

"You were given orders to escort the princess and her friends to the Silent Shadow and wait for Barriss," Grievous stood, "Instead you left the droids in charge and in the process we lost our prisoners. Why did you disobey your orders?"

Asha and Amelia glanced at Zeliska, she stepped forward.

"I let them escape for several reasons, firstly I knew that Calrissian's people were planning an ambush so I decided to withdraw and protect Mistress Barriss. Secondly since they think Vader sent us we don't have to worry about the Rebellion searching for us. Finally I felt that it could work to our advantage in the long run."

"Explain" Barriss leaned forward as Grievous sat down.

"If we got rid of them, then the Rebels lose key figures, my idea is that we let the Rebels and the Empire beat each other then we swoop in when they are both weak and finish them off."

The leaders glanced at each other. "You are dismissed" Ventress told them. They bowed and left the room. "What do you think?" Ventress asked the group.

"I think Zeliska is a very capable field operative but is not good at taking orders. We shouldn't have made her an Inquisitor." Barriss shook her head, "We gave her too much power and authority."

"To other matters" Piett stood and walked over to a screen. Schematics appeared of an enormous cruiser, "Thanks to the schematics supplied by General Grievous we are able to begin construction of the Malevolance II. It will not be ready for quite some time unless we can capture a professional shipyard. We have located a target and will infiltrate and take it over."

The screen brought up a design schematic for the facility.

"This is the Raxus Prime shipyard. It was destroyed a while ago by some unknown assailant. No record was found of who it was, but the base has been rebuilt and is at peak efficiency. Under the pretence of an inspection I will take a shuttle to the station and conduct a regular inspection. A strike team will also be on the shuttle and once I have diverted their attention the team will disable communications and eliminate any personal. Once the shipyard is ours we will land our forces on the planet and begin construction on our new cruisers." Piett finished, "Any questions?"

"What will happen once the alarm is raised?" Tessala asked, "Do we know how many forces there are in that facility?"

"There are a fleet of Star Destroyers guarding it. Since we can fly right past them all they are of no concern. The strike team will knock out communications then we will send in support and seize the shipyard and its workers. This day will end with a fully operational shipyard for us to use however we wish."

"Grievous and Daala will lead the two strike teams. You may pick whoever you want to be in your squad. Grievous we would like you to take Zeliska with you; she seems devoted to you so maybe you can get her under control." Ventress turned to him.

"Fine but we had better move quickly." Grievous stood up and strode out the door with Daala close behind.

**(REBEL FLEET)**

"Luke?" Leia entered his room to find him sitting staring at his robotic hand. "Are you okay?"

"That girl held back, she was so strong that she played with me. I was lucky I got a scratch on her, and then she told me a secret about my dad and…" he broke off as she sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"Luke, you're alive and you have me to talk to. Don't let it get to you, or you'll just focus on revenge and I don't think Obi Wan would want that."

"Thanks Leia" he gave a small smile, "See you at the meeting later."

She nodded as she left his room and he began to meditate.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"Master" Ahsoka dismissed the magnaguards as she walked over to Vader. They sealed the door behind them and stood guard. "I can't believe you're still alive."

"Hey Snips" his cracked lips stretched into a smile, "I couldn't believe it when Barriss told me you were dead all those years ago. I spoke against you being a spy for the Seps and wanted to bring you home but the Council refused."

"Was that part of the reason you betrayed the Jedi and slaughtered the younglings?" Ahsoka sat down on a seat. "Because you thought it was the Council's fault I died?"

Vader was silent as he simply stared at Ahsoka, "You've grown" he remarked at last. "But still young."

"Time doesn't stop no matter what we try, but we did find a way to keep the body young and strong." Ahsoka frowned as she examined his naked torso, "What happened to you?"

"One of your Sith ladies wanted to get revenge for everything I done to Grievous. It took a while." Vader shifted awkwardly in the chains.

"I meant why do you need that respirator?"

"Remember Mustafar when we went after those younglings?" Vader began then went on to tell her his tale of killing the Seps then fighting Obi Wan.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"Mistress Barriss didn't seem happy we left our posts" Asha chewed on a nutrient bar, his sister nodded in agreement.

"So?" Zeliska snapped, "We left some prisoners to make sure that she was okay I hardly think that's something to complain about. Besides who cares about her orders?" A cold metal hand closed around her throat and lifted her off the bench and up to see a pair of golden eyes glaring at her.

"What was that, soldier?" Grievous added emphasis on 'soldier', "Did I just hear you question your superior? Do you have a problem with the orders you are given?"

"No General" Zeliska gasped, "I apologise for my behaviour sir, it won't happen again."

Grievous dropped her down on the bench then strode away.

"Is he always like that?" Daala sat down beside Amelia.

"Pretty much" the three of them looked at Zeliska. Instead of anger or fear in her eyes they were filled with adoration as she watched Grievous stride away, troopers, battledroids and Sith all moved aside to let him pass. She sighed happily and put her chin in her hands as she leaned on the table.

"Here's the mission." Daala started to explain their plan.

**(EXECUTOR/VADER'S ROOM)**

"Obi Wan left you." Ahsoka frowned, "What happened to Padme? I heard she had died but the full story was never revealed."

"She died in childbirth" Vader answered, "She was pregnant and when she heard what had happened to me I assume she lost the will to live. I have a son who is in the rebels, Luke Skywalker."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "I'll be sure to find him for you. In the meantime would you care for some refreshments?"

"I'd love some." Vader nodded, "That whip packs a punch."

"Too bad you're not getting any." Ahsoka smirked.

"What's wrong?" Vader frowned.

"You never thought me ready for the trials because you wanted to keep me as your pet!" Ahsoka stood and strode over to Vader and continued yelling at him, "You lecture me about rules when you're off making babies with a senator! I already met your son; cut off his hand, told him the truth about his dad and he tried to commit suicide. Barriss, Grievous, Ventress and I have created an Empire which we will use to conquer the galaxy and wipe out Palpatine and anyone who helps him. The rebels will be crushed and your son will join you as a trophy for my collection." Ahsoka took deep breaths as she turned away from her former master, "Be thankful you're still alive. But I warn you now; if you by some miracle get out of those chains you will never escape this ship. Millions of my brothers and sisters are on-board and will gladly cut you into tiny pieces. So for your own good, I'd stay locked up." She strode over to the door and knocked on it, the magnaguards unlocked it to let her out. With a last glare at Vader she left the room leaving him alone again.

**(EXECUTOR HANGER BAY)**

Daala and her team consisting of Asha, Amelia, fourteen stormtroopers, three magnaguards, a dozen commando droids and five Sith Warriors boarded their shuttle. Grievous, Zeliska, Piett and thirty stormtroopers boarded their shuttle and exited the hanger.

"Both shuttles are ready for hyperspace Admirals" stormtroopers piloting the shuttles confirmed.

"Let's go" Piett and Daala ordered and both shuttles blasted into hyperspace.

**General: Hmm to be honest I'm not too sure about this chapter.**

**Zeliska: Well it's up to the readers; hey you made me look like a love sick puppy.**

**General: Oh come of it, I have seen how you look at Grievous, if he dropped something you would run across the room to pick it up for him.**

**Zeliska: (mumbles) probably**

**General: If there was a queue to the movies you would cut down everyone in front of you so he could get ahead.**

**Zeliska: yeah**

**General: If you had to choose between saving a puppy, a bunny and a kitten or getting to go on a mission with Grievous… bye bye cute animals.**

**Zeliska: Correct**

**General: Want to go to the movies?**

**Zeliska: Sure, you're buying the tickets.**

**General: Of course. You're killing the people in the line though.**

**Zeliska: Awh that's so romantic. Please review everyone. And if you could leave a ps on who you want to run the next chp please.**

**We leave for a nice evening, leaving a lot of dead bodies behind us.**


	11. Raxus Prime and a new Ally

**I do not own Star Wars. I only claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia.**

**Zeliska: Well the good news is that I get to run this chapter**

**General: I'm going to have to retire.**

**Zeliska: I won't mess up, you'll see**

**General: If you put in that there is a flash of light and everyone in the galaxy begins to worship Grievous I will kick you out of here.**

**Zeliska: Pfft as if I would do that (scribbles a part out)**

**General: Let's get this over with.**

Chapter 11

**(RAXUS PRIME/ORBIT)**

The two shuttles arrived and began their approach.

"We have you on our screens please identify." A voice emerged from the comlink.

"This is Admiral Piett, prepare for inspection." Piett replied.

"Admiral Piett" the voice was shocked, "We have not received any notification of an inspection."

"This is a surprise inspection" Piett told him, "This station is ready for an inspection isn't it?"

"Of course sir" the man sounded nervous and the sounds of people running could be heard behind him, "What is the second shuttle for?"

"Admiral Daala will be landing on the planet to inspect the mining operation. Is there a problem?"

"No sir everything is fine, transmit the code please."

"Let's rock" Zeliska grinned as she put her mask on. "You four escort the Admiral" she pointed at a group of stormtroopers, "The rest stay here until we begin our attack."

**(RAXUS PRIME/SURFACE)**

"You guard the ship" Daala told the magnaguards, "Commando droids wait here till we begin our attack." She left the ship to find a group of stormtroopers and an officer waiting for her.

"Admiral Daala" the officer saluted, "Welcome to Raxus Prime"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries" Daala strode past him with Asha and Amelia at her shoulders, "I am here to make sure this base is at peak efficiency."

"I assure you Admiral this mining operation is producing plenty of supplies for the station in orbit to build ships."

"The Emperor does not share your views" Daala glanced around at the transports lifting the metal and then transporting them to the ore cannon to be sent up to the station.

"This planet suffered severe damage a few years ago and all our equipment was destroyed. I'm afraid that it took us some time to rebuild but there's nothing I could do about that."

"Then perhaps you can tell the Emperor that when he arrives." Daala walked on and heard the officer splutter and race after her.

"The Emperor is coming here?" he gaped at her.

"That is correct; he has a special ship that needs constructed, so I hope for your sake you are prepared." Daala and her bodyguards continued towards the ore cannon facility.

**(RAXUS PRIME STATION)**

"As you can see Admiral we have no problems" the eager sergeant showed Piett around the base. "We have a fleet outside ready to intercept any threat to this station and a continual supply of metal from the planet to build the ships."

"What if the communications were cut?" Piett asked, "If an on-board saboteur damaged the communication centre what would happen?"

"That wouldn't happen" the sergeant assured him, "No ship could get on-board and get through the forces stationed here in order to do that."

"Run a drill" Piett ordered, "I want the communication centre shut down. Your objective is to get the fleet to send reinforcements."

"But sir then if a real threat shows up we can't contact the fleet or the ore cannon facility." The sergeant hesitated.

"That's an order" Piett snapped.

**(RAXUS PRIME ORE CANNON FACILITY)**

"Admiral Daala we have lost communications with the station" the officer told her. "Our protocols direct that the highest ranking officer is informed at once. That's you. If this is a drill or not you still assume command. What are your orders?"

"Gather all personal at the main building." Daala ordered. "We will then divide and take up guard positions."

"At once Admiral"

**(STATION)**

"Engage the enemy" Grievous and Zeliska led their stormtroopers who had a black stripe down their chest to identify them. "Do not endanger the Admiral."

"You got it boss" Zeliska and half the squad turned left while Grievous and the others went right. Zeliska encountered a squad of stormtroopers, they were surprised and since they couldn't ask for orders they just stood there as she hurtled towards them. Zeliska slaughtered them without even breaking a sweat; she magnificently led her troops who gazed at her with utter devotion under their helmets ** (HEY! Tell it properly Zeliska)**

Zeliska arrived at the control centre and broke through the doors. The people inside turned and her troops cut them down.

"What took you?" Piett calmly stood up.

"Met a few enemies, the General should be arriving soon" Zeliska shrugged.

"You mean like now?"

Zeliska turned to see Grievous walk into the room, "Hi General, how many did you kill?"

"Thirty" he shrugged.

"Sixteen" she nodded.

"So we have secured this station" Grievous snorted, "They put all their faith in a fleet of ships so had very little forces on-board. Has there been any word from Daala?"

"Negative, but Asha has reported all the personal on the planet are gathering at the main building, I guess she's going to take them all out at once."

**(RAXUS PRIME)**

"Attention all personal" Daala stood on a platform with Asha and Amelia overlooking the workers and troops, "The communication blackout was a test for the station there is no cause for alarm."

A blaster bolt flew from a pile of waste metal and burned into one of the Imperial officers. Everyone turned to see a figure standing on top of the pile. A lightsaber was clipped to his belt and he held a blaster in his hand. A black cloak swirled around him and he wore a wide brimmed fedora hat **(Cad Bane's hat basically)**. He ducked behind the tower as the stormtroopers opened fire.

"Get after him you fools!" Daala shouted, "You two summon the droids" she added to Asha and Amelia, "Get all troops to converge at the main control centre." She turned and marched inside.

"Yes Admiral" Asha saluted quickly before he and his sister sealed the door and destroyed the mechanism so no one could pursue her. Asha and Amelia ordered their troopers to aid the other stormtroopers in hunting the unknown assailant.

"Magnaguards and commando droids assemble at the control centre" Amelia spoke into her comlink. "Be advised we have an unknown opponent. Possibly Luke Skywalker, carries a lightsaber. If it is Skywalker then capture him but do not kill. If it is not Luke then shoot to kill."

A yell echoed through the air and a stormtrooper's body landed in front of them. Asha's lip curled as he spotted a lightsaber wound along the chest, above the black line showing this troop was one of his men.

"We better guard the Admiral" Amelia tugged his sleeve.

"Let's go" they activated their jet boots and flew up to the control centre where Daala was pacing.

"Have a look" she indicated the monitor. It showed hundreds of red dots moving through the maze of scrap metal and every few seconds more would vanish. "Whoever this is they are skilled."

"Even if it is Skywalker he will be no match for us" Asha assured her.

"Sir" a commando droid reported.

"What is it?" Asha held his comlink up.

"The assailant is just standing here in front of us."

The three in the control centre looked at the screen which only showed one red dot located at the foot of the tower they were in.

"What do you wish for us to do?"

"Can I speak to them?" a male voice asked

"Put him on" Daala ordered.

"Hi, uh Admiral Daala right?" the man sounded quite pleasant considering he had just cut his way through hundreds of Imperials.

"Yes, now who are you and what do you want?" Daala demanded.

"My name is Jason, and I want to you guys."

"I will be down in a moment" Daala and her bodyguards walked to the window which Amelia shattered. Asha picked Daala up bridal style and he and his sister jumped.

"I guess that's them?" Jason pointed up at the specks descending towards him and the droids. The two bodyguards activated their jet boots to slow their descent before landing.

"So you want to join us but you just killed a lot of Imperials." Daala examined him as Asha set her down.

Jason was a six foot tall human and had a medium build with short black hair and black eyes. His lightsaber was attached to his belt and he had a blaster in a holster by his side. Under the black cloak she spotted a muscle shirt before she focused on his face as he started to talk.

"I know you guys aren't Imperial" he smiled knowingly.

"I can sense the dark side of the Force in you" Amelia ran her eyes over him and he pretended to blush, "You wield a Sith lightsaber" she remarked as she recognised the design.

"Yep" he held it fondly "It has won me a fair number of fights"

"Well, since we never turn away anyone who wishes to join you may accompany us to meet the Dark Angels, they will decide your fate." Daala told him.

"Cool" he nodded and tipped his hat at Daala before following them to their shuttle.

**(RAXUS PRIME ORBIT/ TWENTY MINUTES LATER)**

The Executor arrived. The fleet guarding the station had been ordered by Piett to stand down as Sith boarded the ships and used their sheer numbers to Force control the weak minded Imperials. Anyone who wasn't brainwashed was executed.

"This is the Dark Angels, everything go smoothly?" Ventress asked as Piett appeared on the screen.

"Yes Mistress, our troopers and droids are taking up positions on the planet and here in the station to begin construction of the Malevolence II. Daala reported that a Sith had been discovered on the planet who wishes to join."

"Have all our brothers and sisters return to the fleet. You, Grievous, Daala, Zeliska, Asha and Amelia are to bring this new recruit to the Executor." Ahsoka told him.

"You got it" he vanished.

"So we have our shipyard and a fleet of Star Destroyers to add to our Empire" Barriss grinned.

"I'm going to speak to Vader" Ahsoka mumbled as she left the bridge.

"What should we do?" Barriss asked Ventress, "I don't want her to do something that she'll regret but how do we say to her 'Stop visiting your former master who saved your life several times in the last war.'?"

Ventress shrugged and turned to watch the two shuttles approaching the Executor.

**(SHUTTLE)**

Piett sat in the cockpit and since they left the troopers on the station Grievous and Zeliska were alone.

"Um, General?"Zeliska began

"Yes Zeliska" Grievous answered.

"I was wondering, um did you choose me for this mission because you wanted me with you, or because the Dark Angels wanted me to go with you?"

Grievous sighed and looked at her, "A mixture of both. You have proven yourself loyal to me so that is why I picked you, also since the Dark Angels wanted you to go with me it fitted in."

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you are pleased with my services" Zeliska grinned happily before leaning in and whispering, "Perhaps you may require another _service _from me"

Grievous pulled her close to him, he pulled away his mask and before she could take in his handsome face their lips met in a passionate **ZELISKA! I'm warning you!**

Grievous pulled her close to him, by her throat. His golden eyes glaring at her as he slowly lifted her from her seat and slammed her against the opposite wall.

"Do not overstep your position Inquisitor" he threatened her, "Make another attempt like that and I will silence you. Am, I, clear?"

"Yes sir" she whimpered as he sat down and closed his eyes. _'I will wait my General' _she thought, _'Someday we will be together' _

**General: Apart from certain points where you went way over the line that wasn't as bad as I feared.**

**Zeliska: Who is this Jason guy?**

**General: An OC who belongs to my good friend alienvspredator5**

**Zeliska: Oh right. Why did you not allow me to kiss Grievous?**

**General: Because that would ruin everything. The readers are probably wondering if he will ever like you or if you will find a new man or if you'll go crazy and kill everyone to be left with Grievous to yourself.**

**Zeliska: I like that last one**

**General: Please review, and I will be running the next one unless you want her to back in charge again.**


	12. Jason vs Zeliska

**I do not own Star Wars. I only claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia. Jason belongs to alienvspredator5.**

**General: Oh man it is good to be back**

**Zeliska: And I get a new person to torture**

**General: Jason is not your new toy; my friend across the pond wouldn't like it if you killed Jason.**

**Zeliska: Since when did I care about what other people think?**

**General: Since the Dark Angels are already suspicious of you.**

**Zeliska: You mean they don't trust me (Starts crying) but I'm a loyal follower**

**General: (Pats her on the shoulder) There, there**

**Zeliska: I don't try and make them mistrust me but I can't change who I am. (Punches me in the face for touching her)**

**General: (Holding bleeding nose) please enjoy while I get this fixed.**

Chapter 12

**(EXECUTOR/ CONFERENCE ROOM)**

Jason stood facing the Dark Angels. They watched him intently and he could feel them sensing his energy.

"So, you wish to join us" Barriss remarked, "And why is that?"

"You are the future" Jason answered, "The Empire and the Rebellion will destroy each other then you will be free to take over. I want to be part of the new Sith Empire."

"Zeliska" Ventress called, Zeliska hurried into the room.

"You called Mistress" she bowed.

"You are to show Jason around and get him familiar with how things are done around here." Ventress told her, "I expect you to treat him as a brother."

"Yes Mistress" Zeliska nodded, with a large grin on her face.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"Oh come on" Jason complained as Zeliska threw a plate of food in his face, "What was that for?"

"I don't like you." Zeliska answered before strutting away.

"Don't take it personally" Asha walked over, "Very few people get past being used for her entertainment."

"Then I think it's time to get even." Jason grinned, "You want to mess with her?"

"I'm in" Asha smirked.

Zeliska and Amelia were sitting in the dining area with hundreds of others when the speakers started playing a recording, of Zeliska's voice.

"General Grievous, the man behind the mask. His eyes are like the golden glow of the evening sun. The cape he wears has the blood and scent of Jedi soaked through its shining surface. Can this being of a pure warrior be named as a monster? Can we not say that this is truly the being of all that we stand for? The love I bear in my heart for this beacon of all that is good shall never be spoken, but in my soul it has been proclaimed to the heavens."

Zeliska went red as her brothers and sisters looked over at her.

"Anything you want to say?" Amelia asked sympathetically.

"Someone broke into my room, and stole my audio recording." Zeliska gritted her teeth as throughout the ship everyone heard her expressing her love for Grievous, including Grievous himself.

"If I see anyone looking at me you will die." He warned as he strode through the corridors.

"She's not emotionless then" Barriss remarked to Ventress as they examined the new Sith Interceptor fighters.

**(SECURITY ROOM)**

Asha and Jason snuck out before the guards woke up and hurried away from the scene, shaking with laughter.

**(REBEL FLEET)**

Luke and Leia examined the latest information they had received about Jabba's palace.

"He has a lot of guards" Leia frowned, "This won't be easy."

"We have to do something" Luke paced, "Plus there is that girl who took him to Jabba, she's working for Vader so she must be good."

"Well we haven't had any reports of Imperial ships visiting Jabba so I guess that she's the only one there. Jabba and the Empire must have an agreement to stay away from each other."

"I need to meditate on this" Luke stopped pacing, "Maybe I can come up with a plan"

"I'll speak with Admiral Ackbar about any secret Imperial bases that we might run into." Leia left him with his thoughts.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"How are you Grievous?" Vader smirked, "Having problems with your girlfriend?" That earned him a punch in the gut. "You know she hurt me for everything I ever done to you." He continued, "She really likes you, must be a bit mentally unstable."

"Make all the wisecracks you want Skywalker" Grievous snorted, "Because that is all you can do"

"So you are the monster who corrupted Ahsoka and Barriss" Vader frowned, "Did that make you feel good? Turning little girls into monsters like you? Or did you do it as a favour to that bitch Ventress?"

Grievous slowly paced over to Vader and grabbed him by the front of the respirator.

"That 'bitch' and those 'monsters' brought me back to life after your master tried to kill me on Utapau. I would say we are almost a family, we support each other, look out for each other, and…" Grievous tightened his grip until the machine started to crack, "If you insult them again I may put you out of your suffering, or send my 'girlfriend' to visit you again." Grievous released Vader and left the room.

**(OUTSIDE JASON'S ROOM)**

Asha heard a terrible cry coming from Jason's room. He activated his lightsaber and rushed into the room to see Jason on his knees holding a note.

"What's wrong?" Asha looked around, looking for a threat.

"Zeliska stole my hat" Jason cried.

"That's what you're freaking out about?" Asha deactivated his lightsaber, "Well then let's fight fire with fire."

"How?" Jason stood up.

Asha grinned at him.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

Amelia walked into Zeliska's room to tell her that Grievous had ordered everyone to ignore anything concerning his love life; instead as she entered a lamp collided with her head.

"What the heck?" she glared at Zeliska who was tearing her room apart.

"He stole my diary!" she screamed, "That ba…"

"Control yourself" Amelia interrupted, "I assume you are talking about Jason, you did steal his hat."

"But he stole my diary" Zeliska repeated, "He could blackmail me into anything."

"I don't think he would do that" Amelia assured her, "Why don't you take his hat back and maybe he'll give you your diary"

"Fine" Zeliska muttered as she went to retrieve his hat.

**(EXECUTOR BRIDGE)**

"Are you alright General?" Piett asked Grievous who was looking very agitated.

"All these Sith, all these weapons and ships, and we still aren't going on the offensive." Grievous muttered, "We could launch a full scale attack on Coruscant, with their fleet spread across the galaxy we could invade the capital and claim it and the Emperor easily."

"Well we need the Empire and Rebellion to tear themselves apart first." Piett shrugged. "But you'll get the war you're after soon enough."

"Sir, we are detecting multiple explosions in area 115" a technician reported.

"I will investigate" Grievous hurried out of the bridge and took the turbo-lift down several floors. The doors opened to reveal Asha and Jason fighting Zeliska and Amelia. Bolts of lightning were flying everywhere, damaging a lot of equipment. Grievous took a deep breath, opened out his four arms and blasted all four of them with lightning. After a moment he dropped them and strode forward calmly.

"Now, let's think about this" he paused in front of them, who were all still lying on the ground, "Does anyone want to tell me what the four of you have been doing lately?"

The boys looked at the girls and vice versa.

"It was them" Asha and Amelia pointed at Zeliska and Jason.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Shut up!" Grievous snapped, "I don't care but from now on all four of you will be friends or so help me I'll through you out the airlock. Am I clear?"

"Yes General" they quickly answered.

Grievous looked at them suspiciously before returning to the bridge.

"What is it going to take to kill you?" Zeliska asked Jason

"You could try saying please" Jason suggested.

"Fine, please die."

Jason fell dramatically to the ground, "I'm dying, goodbye cruel world." He moaned.

Zeliska rolled her eyes and walked away, Asha and Amelia right behind her.

**(CORUSCANT)**

"Lord Vader has been not reported for a long time." Emperor Palpatine told his loyal agent, Mara Jade, "I want you to find out what is happening, the Executor has recently been reported at Raxus Prime, begin your search there."

"Yes your majesty." Mara bowed.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"No your Highness we have not received word from Lord Vader" Piett bowed to the Emperor, "We lost contact with him during the battle on Hoth. He could have been captured by the Rebels."

"I am sending one of my agents, Mara Jade, to assume command until Lord Vader is found." Palpatine informed him, "You are to obey her without question, am I understood?"

"Yes your Highness" Piett bowed until the hologram faded, "Well that complicates things" he muttered before hurrying to the conference room.

"What are our options?" Ahsoka looked around the table at the rest of the High Council.

"We could blast her ship when she arrives, or we could kill her when she boards." Grievous suggested.

Ventress shook her head, "Palpatine is putting her in charge, and if something happens to her he may get suspicious."

Daala and Piett nodded, "He may send Star Destroyers to investigate, we would be forced to attack and blow our cover."

"We have fourteen Star Destroyers, a Super Star Destroyers and ten Sith Battlecruisers fully loaded and thousands of fighters at our disposal. One thousand four hundred Super Battle Droids, five thousand ordinary Battle Droids and about one thousand Droidekas. All of these are standing by at our base on Geonosis. We have about fifty Magnaguards aboard this ship as bodyguards for the High Council." General Grievous listed impatiently. "We could invade Coruscant and kill Palpatine."

Barriss stood up, "Our primary issue is dealing with this agent before she finds out what we are doing. What is the status of the Malevolance II?" she asked Piett.

"It will not be ready for a while" he answered glumly, "Despite our multiple construction facilities it is not exactly a small thing to create."

"Is it possible that this Mara Jade could join us?" Daala suggested, "She is one of the Emperor's Hands, a good candidate for our ranks."

"I doubt it; she is loyal to the Emperor." Piett frowned.

Grievous stood up, "I will deal with this Mara Jade myself." He walked out of the room.

"Have all Sith Battlecruisers and all Star Destroyers retreat to Geonosis and load our battledroids aboard them. The Executor will wait here and greet Mara." Barriss stood up, "Grievous will not fail us."

**(JASON'S ROOM)**

"I'm glad you're okay" he told his hat, "I just hope Zeliska didn't damage you."

The door opened and Zeliska walked in, "We need to talk" she sat down on a chair.

"Have a seat" Jason offered sarcastically, "What do you want to talk about?"

Zeliska walked over to him and grabbed his ears. She pulled his head close to hers and pressed her lips hard against his. Jason tried to pull back but she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist as she continued to kiss him. Her tongue pushing against his lips trying to enter his mouth.

"Are we interrupting?"

Zeliska jumped away from Jason with incredible speed and he sat up to find Asha and Amelia standing in the doorway.

"We told you not to Zeliska" Amelia scowled.

"At least he would die happy" Zeliska folded her arms.

Jason glanced from one to another "Am I missing something?"

Asha gave a sheepish smile, "Zeliska was going to suffocate you with a kiss."

Jason looked at Zeliska who merely shrugged. "So sue me, you got a free kiss out of it." She examined her nails.

"Grievous wants the four of us in the hanger bay, now." Asha told them. He and his sister left Zeliska and Jason.

"So you wanted to kill me with a kiss" Jason remarked, "I guess it wasn't because you have a crush on me."

"Don't flatter yourself" she glared at him, "Only Grievous has my heart's love. Still…" she ran her eyes over his body, "If you ever want to have a bit of aggressive sex give me a call." Smiling slightly she winked at him before walking out.

"I wonder if things are ever quiet around here." Jason shrugged before making his way to the hanger.

**General: What in the name of sanity is wrong with you?**

**Zeliska: Oh come on boss man.**

**General: First you try and give him the Kiss of Death then you hint at wanting to have sex with him. Wait a minute while I picture what sex with you would be like.**

**Zeliska: Doc you might not want to do that.**

**General: Ah! My brain! (Bangs head against wall) the horror, the sheer horror!**

**Zeliska: Oh boy, Grievous won't be happy about this. I finally caused the author of this story to go insane. Em, well I guess I'll see you all next time. Please review.**

**General: Yes mister bunnykins the walnuts and the hotdogs are coming for a pretty princess tea party.**

**Zeliska: Oh crap.**


	13. Day of Destiny Part 1

**I do not own Star Wars. I only claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia and the Empire of Angels storyline. Jason belongs to alienvspredator5.**

**Zeliska: Okay on behalf of General Herbison I apologise for lack of updating. Now as you may recall the General suffered a traumatic experience at the end of the last chapter. We have sent him to a different dimension for a while and now he has gone missing so I am in charge.**

**Asha: I am glad to be back but why are you in charge?**

**Zeliska: Cause I am an Inquisitor, higher rank than you.**

**Jason: Still you don't get to call the shots. Remember last time?**

**Asha: Yeah you tried to get Grievous to kiss you.**

**Zeliska: Oh shut up both of you. You readers enjoy this while I beat up these two.**

Chapter 13

Grievous, Asha, Amelia, Zeliska and Jason watched from the bridge of the _Executor _as the rest of the fleet entered hyperspace.

"What's our plan of attack General?" Zeliska asked.

"When Mara Jade arrives in the hanger Admiral Piett will activate the shields. We will then capture her, do not kill her. If she dies the Emperor will be suspicious."

Jason asked a fair question, "What are we going to do once we capture her?"

Amelia spoke up, "The Scientists and Sorcerers have been working on memory wiping technology. We believe we can use it to wipe out any memory she had of serving Palpatine."

"What if old Palps contacts us?" Asha wondered.

"Piett will inform him that her shuttle never arrived. When Mara is under our control she will pretend to be his agent, but will actually be ours." Grievous turned to his team, "Any questions?"

They remained silent.

"General" Piett walked over, "Mara Jade's shuttle is approaching."

They watched the shuttle enter one of the hanger bays.

"Activate the shields" Piett ordered, "I'm going down there."

**(HANGER BAY)**

Mara Jade emerged from her shuttle with a stormtrooper escort. Fifty of Piett's troopers lined up to meet her as Piett himself approached.

"Agent" he bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Let's skip the pleasantries" she swept past him, "With Vader gone I am in full control. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all" Piett hastily answered, "But he might"

Mara glanced around and spotted the cyborg known as General Grievous approaching with four figures clad head to toe in black armour.

"Troopers at arms" she ordered.

Her squad raised their weapons, and the troopers who served under Piett shot them down.

"Troopers?" she turned to Piett, "What is going on?" she demanded.

Piett took a step back as Grievous and his squad surrounded Mara, "In the name of the Dark Angels you are under arrest."

Mara's eyes darted among the Sith, "You will all pay for this" she threatened.

"Get her" Grievous folded his arms as his squad attacked.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"Where am I?" Mara opened her eyes.

"You are on board the Sith battlecruiser _Falling Shadow_" a Mirialan appeared in the edge of her vision.

"Who are you?" Mara noticed she was restrained against a table.

"I am Empress Barriss" she smiled, "One of the three high leaders of the Empire of Angels."

Mara looked at her confusedly, "I thought you died during the Jedi Purge"

"Fraid not" Barriss held up a goblet filled with a black liquid, "Bottoms up"

The liquid sprang to life. It burst out of the goblet and latched onto Mara's face. The substance slowly seeped through her nose and mouth. For a moment Mara was dazed then she looked at Barriss with a fresh eye.

"What is thy bidding, my Mistress?"

**(CORUSCANT)**

Emperor Palpatine sat in a meditative position.

'_Lord Vader, can you hear me?'_

There was no response.

Palpatine stood up and paced his office. Lord Vader missing, the Rebels still standing and surges in the Dark Side. So many problems.

He contacted the new Death Star being built over Endor, "Get me Moff Jerrapod."

**(RAXUS PRIME ORBIT/ EXECUTOR BOARDROOM)**

"It is finished," Piett informed the Hight Council via holo conference. "_Malevolence II _is finished. Droids have been arriving from Geonosis to crew it."

"Excellent Admiral" Ventress smiled, "Our fleet is almost ready."

"Ahsoka?" Barriss nudged her, "Are you okay?"

Ahsoka glanced around at the rest of the Council, "I want Vader to be set free."

"WHAT!" Grievous stood up.

"You heard me General" Ahsoka met his stare, "I want him released."

Barriss and Ventress turned to the rest of the Council, "Can you give us a minute?" Ventress asked.

Piett and Daala left to supervise the assembly of the Malevolence. Grievous cancelled the transmission and left to train more of the female warriors that served under Tessala Corvae, which had been renamed the 'Sirens'

"What's up?" Barriss settled into her chair.

"Palpatine is getting suspicious" Ahsoka frowned, "We need to let Vader resume command."

Ventress nodded, "Our memory wiping equipment is ready. We can wipe out everything that has happened since Hoth. Admiral Piett will receive a distress call and will take the _Executor _to investigate. When he arrived and found Vader, Mara Jade will be killed by the Rebels. Vader will take over and things will return to normal."

Barriss took over, "Mara and the rest of the fleet along with _Maleovlance II _will move to Geonosis and pick up the rest of our forces. Piett and our troopers will stay on the Executor and discreetly send us information."

Ahsoka nodded, "Let's do it then."

**(REBEL FLEET/NEXT DAY)**

"Our spies report that a fleet of ships have been spotted at Geonosis" A Bothan announced. "There was Star Destroyers, several new forms of cruisers and a massive warship."

Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma exchanged looks.

"What are the Empire doing at Geonosis?" Luke glanced at Leia, "There's nothing there."

"Except an old droid factory from the clone wars." Mothma frowned, "Is it possible our spies could get infiltrate that planet?"

The Bothan thought for a moment.

"We'll try" he answered.

As Leia stood up to leave Luke tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she turned to him.

"Lando and Chewie sent us the co-ordinates for Jabba's Palace. I'm going to go rescue Han."

Leia nodded determinedly.

"Let's go get him."

**(GEONOSIS)**

'_Vader doesn't suspect a thing' _Piett's hologram smirked, _'The Executor has been summoned to Endor, apparently a second Death Star is being built.'_

The remaining Council let out frustrated groans.

"Great" Ahsoka held her head, "So old Palps is going for a second try."

"Didn't he learn after what happened to Moff Tarkin?" Daala was furious.

Ventress held up her hands, "Calm everyone. We are not at risk. This is a perfect opportunity."

"Indeed" Barriss nodded, "The Rebels will be forced to destroy it and when they do we shall swoop in and finish them off."

"Stay on your guard and keep us informed." Ahsoka told Piett.

'_Yes Mistress' _he bowed and vanished.

Asha entered the room.

"High Council" he bowed. "We have received a transmission from Aurra Sing."

"Put it through" Barriss nodded.

Aurra Sing's hologram appeared in the centre of the room.

"Yes Aurra?" Ahsoka smiled.

'_Skywalker junior has sent his two droids here. He is trying to free Solo. I think it is safe to say that he will show up in person. Shall I kill him?'_

"No" the Dark Angels shook their heads, "Let him and Jabba kill each other." Ventress added.

'_Understood' _she vanished.

**(MALEVOLENCE II)**

Grievous strode around his new command ship barking orders to the thousands of droids. They were far more advanced than regular battle droids, each one now possessed the intelligence of commando droids. But his personal magnaguards still outranked them all.

"What is the status of our weapons system?" he enquired as he entered the bridge.

"We are fully armed and all weapons systems online General" a B1 droid reported. "Shields are at the ready."

"Hyperdrive fully operational" another reported. "The last shipment of droid soldiers has just arrived in cargo bay nineteen."

Grievous almost felt happy as he listened to the far more advanced droids under his command.

"General one of the cargo ships is reporting an inbound ship with pathetic cloaking technology" one of the bridge crew sniggered.

Grievous blinked as he registered the droid had reported a ship trying to sneak past before it actually did.

"Ignore it for now." He ordered, "Once it is in range activate the tractor beam."

"Yes sir" they responded.

"They didn't say 'Roger'" Grievous smiled happily.

**(JABBA'S PALACE)**

Aurra watched from the shadows as Luke Skywalker tried to free his friends. She cast a mocking glance at the Princess wearing a slave outfit and chained to Jabba. Not so high and mighty anymore.

The floor beneath Skywalker opened and he fell into the Rancor's pit where Jabba had fed his ex-favourite slave yesterday. Aurra stepped forward interestedly and watched him try to avoid certain death.

"You kriffing bitch" Leia swore as she spotted Aurra.

"Shut it Princess and just be glad Jabba has taken a fancy to you" Aurra smirked, "Otherwise it would be you down there."

A roar emerged from down below and the spectators feel silent as they saw the massive gate slam down on the Rancor.

Needless to say Jabba wasn't pleased.

"Bring me Solo and the Wookie" he thundered, "They will all suffer for this outrage" **(A/N That's the translation of course "Shut up Zeliska!")**

When everyone had been gathered they waited for Jabba to pass sentence.

"His high Exaltedness the Great Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately" the gold protocol droid announced.

"Good I hate long waits" Han Solo muttered.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the Pit of Carkoon the resting place of the all-powerful Sarlaac."

"That doesn't sound so bad" Han couldn't seem to keep quiet Aurra smirked as she knew his 'put on a happy face' charade was about to end.

"In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested, over a thousand years" the droid sounded nervous.

"On second thought, lets pass on that" Solo didn't sound so confident anymore.

"You should have bargained Jabba" Luke warned him.

The guards dragged them away.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make" Luke warned.

Jabba merely laughed.

Aurra watched as the crowds moved out of the room. Jabba indicated her to follow. Gritting her teeth she smiled at the overgrown slug before following him. Might as well ensure that the Rebel heroes were wiped out.

**(MALEVOLENCE II)**

"So" Grievous strode up and down in front of the Bothan spies. "You expect me to believe that you are simply searching for scrap metal here?"

"You are not part of the Empire?" one of them asked innocently, "If you are not part of the Empire then why are you holding us?" he indicated the dozen droids with blaster jammed into the backs of him and his two partners.

"Because" Grievous grabbed one of them by the throat and lifted him clear of the ground. "You are trespassing in Angel territory." He dropped him.

"Angel territory?" one of the spies looked confused, "What do you mean?"

The door to the cell opened and a pair of armoured figures entered. Taking post beside the door they stood to attention as a tall graceful figure entered.

"My friends" the figure lowered her hood. She was a Togruta, her lekku's draped down across her curvy figure. "What brings you to my domain?"

"Apologies madam" one Bothan bowed his head respectfully. "But we were sent to find out why Imperial ships were orbiting Geonosis."

The Togruta laughed softly, "Ah you are from the Rebel Alliance. Guards stand down." She ordered and the droids stepped back from the prisoners. "Come" she beckoned to the Bothans, "Join me for some refreshments as an apology for my General's abruptness." She sent a reproachful glance at Grievous.

"If you insist" the Bothans followed her cautiously, with the guards and the massive cyborg close behind.

**(GEONOSIS BASE)**

"So the Rebel Alliance has reached us" Ahsoka sat down at a table and gestured for the Bothans to do likewise, "We were afraid the Empire would discover us first"

"What are you doing here with a fleet of warships?" one Bothan asked.

"We are preparing to attack the Empire but needed to make contact with the Rebellion to combine our forces" Ahsoka smiled friendly as a droid placed goblets on the table in front of them. "A toast to the death of the Empire" she raised her glass.

"Cheers" the Bothans raised their glasses, but failed to see the liquid come alive.

"Tell Zeliska, Jason and your sister to meet me in the command centre in ten minutes" Ahsoka contacted Asha as she watched the Bothans submit to her will.

"As you command Mistress" he bowed and vanished.

**(DUNE SEA)**

Aurra aimed down the scope of her sniper rifle and fixed the crosshair on Calrissian's chest. Things had blown apart and now the prisoners were trying to escape. Skywalker's droid had smuggled a lightsaber and now he had it and was tearing through the guards.

As she pulled the trigger the Wookie pulled the human out of the way.

"Stupid furball" she hissed and focused on him.

A body pulled itself into view and she looked past her scope to see Skywalker pull himself over the railing.

"You" he lifted his lightsaber.

"Me" Aurra nodded, "Well I'd love to stay and fight but I've got better things to do." She ran and jumped over the edge. As she was falling she pulled a small board out of her backpack and unfolded it into a hoverboard. She took off surfing across the dunes.

"I'm on my way back" she contacted two of her Sith Brothers, "Have the ship started and ready for take-off."

**(GEONOSIS BASE)**

"Jason, Asha and Amelia" Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress stood in front of the kneeling figures, "We promote you to the rank of Sith Inquisitor. Only the High Council is above you now."

"Thank you Mistresses" they replied.

The crowd of Sith cheered loudly as the three new Inquisitors stood up.

"We have another surprise" Ventress nodded to Grievous.

"Asha, Amelia, Jason and Zeliska." He stepped forward, "The four of you are now the elite force of this Empire. When the mission must succeed you will be called upon and from now on you will be called the Angels of Death"

"Thank you General" they bowed.

"The Empire is constructing a new Death Star over Endor" Ventress announced, "Our new friends," she indicated the Bothan spies, "Will ensure the Rebellion attacks it. While the Rebel and Imperial fleet are engaged, we shall wait. Once the dust settles and a victor has emerged then we shall emerge from hiding and destroy them!"

The crowd of Sith cheered.

"My brothers, my sisters" Barriss raised her arm, "Admiral Piett has informed us that Emperor Palpatine himself is personally overseeing the Death Star's construction. When he is dead Admirals Piett and Daala will assume command of the Imperial fleet and turn them towards the Rebellion. The _Malevolence II _along with General Grievous and the Angels of Death will arrive to finish them off. The _Falling Shadow _and the rest of our fleet will then invade Coruscant. With the capital conquered, the Rebellion dead and the Imperials under our control we shall claim the galaxy for the new Sith Empire!" she proclaimed

Another cheer went up from the troops.

"Prepare yourselves" Ahsoka grinned, "For the Day of Destiny is here!"

**(ACROSS THE STARS)**

Admiral Piett stood on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor _awaiting the upcoming battle. The Imperial fleet had gathered at Endor, knowing the Rebels would be forced to attack them.

Admiral Daala on-board the Star Destroyer _Avenger _waited with her fleet above Geonosis. Once the fight was over her forces would arrive to support Piett and finish off the Rebels.

_Malevolence II _and its thousands of droid fighters and soldiers were prepped and ready. General Grievous, Jason, Zeliska, Asha and Amelia stood on the bridge. They silently pondered what this day meant. A new Order, a new Empire. The galaxy would never be the same.

Aurra Sing arrived in the hanger bay of _Falling Shadow_. She joined the ranks of Sith and Sirens waiting in hundreds of transports. A red headed woman joined her.

"It's time" Mara Jade smiled before putting her mask on.

Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Asajj Ventress and newly appointed General Corvae stood on the bridge of _Falling Shadow_.

"We've come a long way" Ahsoka smiled fondly at the other Dark Angels.

"To think we used to fight the Sith" Barriss grinned.

"Now we shall lead it" Ventress finished.

The Day of Destiny had arrived.

**Zeliska: Okay tell the truth the General wrote this. He's sending me messages from the other dimension. He apologises for lack of updates but hopes this made up for it.**

**Asha: (singing) War, what is it good for?**

**Amelia: (singing) Absolutely nothing**

**Zeliska: Shut up. We are about to go to war and that is what you are singing?**

**Jason: Lighten up Zeliska.**

**Zeliska: If the General comes back and finds his characters OOC then he'll cancel my therapy sessions.**

**Jason: Okay we'll be good.**

**Zeliska: Thank you. Readers please review, if I don't get reviews the General will be upset.**


	14. Day of Destiny Part 2

**I do not own Star Wars. I only claim my OCs Zeliska, Asha and Amelia and the Empire of Angels storyline. Jason belongs to alienvspredator5.**

**Ladies, gentlemen and creatures of all species.**

**I apologise for the delay but I needed to take my time with this chapter and the next one before any uploading. But that time has passed and now here is the one you've been waiting for. The Dark Angel's Rise to Power.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

**(SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR BRIDGE/ ENDOR ORBIT)**

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify" a crewman addressed an approaching Imperial shuttle.

'_Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield' _it responded.

"Shuttle _Tydirium_ transmit the clearance code for shield passage." The crewman followed standard Imperial protocol.

'_Transmission commencing.' _The shuttle pilot replied.

As the code was being received Vader waltzed over.

"Where is that shuttle going?" he asked.

Piett turned to the console, "Shuttle _Tydirium_,what is your cargo and destination?"

'_Parts and technical crew for the forest moon' _the pilot answered.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Vader enquired.

"It's an older code, sir," Piett admitted, "But it checks out. I was about to clear them" Piett silently watched Vader turn to look out the window at the shuttle. "Shall I hold them?" he asked after getting tired of Vader's silent stare.

"No" Vader answered. "Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself."

"As you wish, my lord." Piett turned back to the crewman, "Carry on."

"Shuttle _Tydirium_ deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." The crewman informed the shuttle.

Piett watched Vader leave the bridge, "Contact the Angels" he told the same crewman.

**(FALLING SHADOW)**

"_The Rebels have made it to Endor" _Piett reported to the Dark Angels, _"A legion of troops is waiting for them. Vader sensed his son on that shuttle as far as I can tell."_

"Thank you Admiral" Ahsoka turned to the others as his hologram faded. "What do you think?"

Barriss leaned back in her chair, "If they take out the shield and the Rebel fleet destroys the Death Star with old Palps on it…"

"The Empire is cut off from its leader; we swarm over Coruscant while our agents destroy the Kamino cloning facility. Daala and Piett assume command of the Imperial forces giving us total control." Ventress finished.

"Mistress" the second in command of all droid forces entered the room.

"Yes Commander?" Ahsoka smiled.

"We have received word that the fleet at Kamino has been divided. Around half of it has been sent to reinforce Endor. Which means when General Grievous and General Corvae attack it will be easier to destroy the facility. Our Bothan spies inside the Rebellion have boarded their command ship with Admiral Ackbar. They are awaiting orders to kill the Rebel leaders."

"Thank you 00M-9" Barriss dismissed the infamous droid commander who had led the invasion of Naboo decades ago.

"Once the fight is over, our Bothan spies will destroy the Rebellion command ship, leaving them sitting ducks for Piett and Daala." Ventress grinned sinisterly.

"Send a squad to protect Piett" Ahsoka told a Sith Lady- in-waiting.

"At once Mistress" she left the room.

**(ENDOR/NIGHT)**

Three black armoured figures slipped silently among the trees. One of them held up a clenched fist and they halted.

"Two hostiles, straight ahead." The figure on point whispered into the mic on the inside of his mask. "Take them out"

The other two figures split apart and crept closer to the stormtroopers. With two quick movements crimson lightsabers slashed through the air and beheaded the unsuspecting soldiers.

After stowing the bodies in the bushes they advanced to the landing platform.

"AT-AT approaching. Get down" they lay flat on the ground as the massive walker slowly passed by.

"Imperial shuttle" one of the agents pointed.

As the Imperial shuttle landed the AT-AT stopped at an access hatch and people appeared in the tunnel.

Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker were in it.

"Looks like the kid surrendered" one Sith muttered.

"Maybe he just wants to get close to Vader" another suggested, "He is his dad after all."

Vader and Luke both ended up boarding the shuttle.

"Better tell the Angels" one of the Sith contacted the _Executor _on a secure frequency.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"I shall pass the message along" Piett nodded to the Sith agents before instructing his crew to relay the transmission.

**(DEATH STAR)**

"I'm looking forward to completing your training." Palpatine sneered at Luke, "In time, you will call me master."

"You're gravely mistaken." Luke replied, "You won't convert me as you did my father, or that agent you had on Bespin."

"Oh, no, my young Jedi" Palpatine ignored Luke's previous statement, "You will find that it is **you **are mistaken… about a great many things." He walked over.

"His lightsaber" Vader held it out to his master.

"Ah, yes. A Jedi's weapon." Palpatine took it, "Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong" Luke kept his cool, "Soon I'll be dead, and you with me."

Palpatine chuckled, "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet. Yes" he grinned at the look on Luke's face, "I assure we are quite safe from your friends here" he snarled and turned away.

"You are too confident" Luke taunted, "You think that you are always right and that is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours" Palpatine retorted.

"Touché" Luke glared.

Palpatine sat down on his throne, "Everything that has happened has done so according to my design."

"So you planned for my father to be captured?" Luke interrupted.

Palpatine rolled his eyes, "Shut up child. Your friends on the moon are walking into a trap as is your rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Oh" he sat forward, "I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive" he grinned with awful teeth.

"Please shut up" Luke groaned, "And use breath mints."

**(ENDOR/ORBIT)**

The Rebel fleet emerged from hyperspace and began its attack on the Death Star.

"May the Force be with us" Admiral Ackbar declared. Soon the Death Star would be destroyed and the Emperor with it.

"_All craft break off!"_ General Calrissian shouted over the intercom.

"Take evasive action" Ackbar declared, "Green group, stick to Holding Sector MV-7."

The Rebel cruisers and fighters were in disarray as they tried to regroup.

"Admiral, we have enemy ships in Sector 7!" a Mon Calamari reported.

Admiral Ackbar realised he had lead the entire Rebel Alliance into a slaughter, "It's a trap!"

**(EXECUTOR)**

"We're in attack position sir" an officer reported. "Our fleet and fighters out power and outnumber them. Shall we begin our attack?"

"Hold here" Piett nodded stiffly. "I have orders from the Emperor; we must prevent them from getting away. Have the _Executor_ and escorts move around and cut off their escape. I have a feeling I know why."

The door to the bridge opened and ten imposing figures in black armour entered.

"The Dark Angels sent us to protect you" Mara Jade removed her mask.

"Well let's hope I don't need it" Piett turned to the battle. "Lock our cannons on the nearest Rebel frigate."

**(DEATH STAR)**

"I told you" Palpatine gloated, "Your friends on the moon are vastly outnumbered. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." He spat.

Luke watched as Palpatine contacted the Death Star control centre.

"Fire at will Commander."

**(ENDOR)**

"Okay I never thought I'd see this" the Sith agents chuckled as they watched the Ewoks attacking the stormtroopers. It was a war throughout the forest. Solo and the Princess were at the bunker trying to get the doors open, to little effect as another one closed.

"Let's get out of here" one of the agents glanced around, "One of those teddy bears might mistake us for Imperial soldiers and blow our cover."

Silently they faded back into the forest.

**(EXECUTOR)**

An explosion rocked the bridge.

"Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shields." An officer reported.

"Intensify the forward batteries. I don't want anything to get through" Piett ordered.

A warning coursed through the Sith.

"Let's go" Mara Jade grabbed Piett who was still shouting about intensifying forward firepower.

"Too late!" an officer dived for the floor and an A-Wing crashed through the window.

The Sith agents used the Force to hold back the explosions.

"The Angels gave me direct orders to make sure you don't die" Mara gritted her teeth, "Now jump" she brandished her lightsaber and sliced a hole in the turbolift shaft.

They dived after each other into the shaft and felt the ship tilting.

"Hands out!" Mara shouted at Piett.

He did as she said and a pair of Sith grabbed him as they braced themselves against the door. A quick Force shove broke the doors and they spotted the Silent Shadow hanging above their heads in the hanger.

"Grappling hooks" the Sith team threw the hooks and locked them around the ship.

"Get him up there" Mara and the agents used the Force to sprint up the tilted floor with two agents pulling Piett after them.

The ship was open and waiting for them with the engines running. They pulled themselves in and took off. They accelerated away from the ship with around thirty Interceptors as the _Executor _crashed into the Death Star with a massive explosion.

"Head for that hanger bay" Mara pointed at the Death Star.

As the ship approached unimpeded due to its advanced cloaking the Interceptor escorts peeled away to attack nearby Rebel fighters.

They entered the hanger bay to see three armoured figures encircling a boy, Luke Skywalker, and what appeared to be Vader.

"Surrender you Rebel cum" Mara led some of her team at him. "Take him out" she ordered.

Six of the Sith agents attacked Luke while two others dragged Vader's body on-board the ship. Once Luke was knocked out they dragged him on as well.

"Let's go" Piett called to the pilots.

The Silent Shadow blasted out of the hanger and accelerated away from the enormous space station.

A moment later it exploded.

"Begin operations" Piett transmitted to all Angel commands.

**THE DARK ANGEL'S RISE TO POWER – This is known for decades to come as the time when the shadows came to life. When the darkest fears from people of all nations and species manifested itself in the form of a relentless evil. The Sith Empire destroyed the Jedi and conquered Coruscant in the days of the Old Republic. Thousands of years later they have returned…**

**(ENDOR 0:00)**

A fleet of Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace. Millions of advanced TIE fighters appeared behind them.

"This is Admiral Daala" her stern face was broadcasted to every Imperial ship. "I am assuming command until Admiral Piett has boarded my ship. All ships destroy the Rebel scum. No survivors. No mercy"

A moment later all remaining Star Destroyers and Imperial fighters re-engaged the rebel forces.

"Look" Mara Jade pointed out the window. "It's that blasted _Falcon_. Take it out for good." She ordered.

The Sith agents ran through the ship.

"Activate the cannons"

"Preparing to fire"

"Missiles locked on target"

"Anti-cruiser cannons online"

"Hold it," Piett held up his hand, "Hold on"

The Falcon flew alongside the ship

"Now" Piett lowered his hand.

The anti-cruiser cannons, anti-fighter turrets and missiles connected with the _Falcon _at point blank range.

The _Millennium Falcon _and General Calrissian went up in flames.

**(REBEL COMMAND SHIP)**

"We are outnumbered and heavily outgunned." a Calamarian turned to Admiral Ackbar, "Orders?"

A blaster bolt cut through the aquatic lifeform and three Bothans appeared.

"For the Angels" they declared as they pressed buttons on their wrist coms, activating the bombs.

The Imperial and Rebel fleet watched as multiple explosions ignited across the Rebel command ship. As the ship exploded the Imperial fleet pressed their attack. With no leaders left the Rebels tried to surrender, to escape, or to fight back.

Not one Rebel ship survived the massacre. Not one Rebel was left alive.

The Silent Shadow landed in the hanger bay of _Avenger_, Daala's command ship. Troopers carried Luke and Vader to holding cells as Admirals Daala and Piett issued orders to the Imperial fleet.

**(KAMINO 0:00)**

At the same time Daala arrived at Endor a fleet of Separatist frigates arrived at Kamino. A moment later the Cruiser Crusher known as _Malevolence II_ emerged from hyperspace as well.

"Charge the plasma rotors" Grievous thundered, "Prepare to fire the ion cannon."

Thousands of Vulture droids detached from the hulls of the ships and swarmed at the tiny Imperial defence fleet.

"Are their communications being blocked?" Grievous demanded.

"Yes General" one of the droids reported, "Communication is locked between them and the planet.

"Wipe out the entire fleet before we begin our invasion" Grievous flashed back to his attack on Kamino during the Clone Wars.

"General Corvae on the bridge" a Siren saluted as the leader of the Siren army entered.

"At ease" Tessala stood beside Grievous, "My soldiers are standing by."

"The ion cannon is fully charged General" Zeliska reported.

"Fire!" Grievous clenched his raised fist.

The massive circle of energy blasted from the _Malevolence II_ and engulfed the three remaining Star Destroyers. Leaving them with no power, no shields and no hope.

"Let's finish them off" Grievous turned to the Angels of Death, "You four get ready to lead the ground assault."

"You got it General" Jason led the others to the hanger where the infamous Separatist drill shaped landing craft were waiting. "Lock and load" he called, "We will be landing under fire so watch each other's backs."

The Sirens marched into Imperial transports that would be bringing them down as reinforcements once the LZ (Landing Zone) was clear. The Angels of Death would be first down followed by continual droid troops. They would expand and level everything they saw.

"For the Angels!" Zeliska cried as she, Jason, Asha and Amelia strapped themselves into their transport.

They shot out of the hanger and sped towards a locked co-ordinate. The Star Destroyers were flaming wrecks so once they landed they could call for air strikes if they needed them.

"The four of us" Asha shook Jason's hand.

"The elite Sith" Amelia continued as the ship pierced the atmosphere.

"Are going…" Zeliska, for the first time, gave Jason an honest and sincere smile.

"To kick some Imperial ass!" Jason grinned as their ship's retro rockets fired to slow them down before they landed.

**(MALEVOLENCE II)**

"The Angels of Death have landed" General Corvae declared, "Begin droid deployment."

Thousands of the droid transports rained down on Kamino.

"Begin the bombing on Area 3" Grievous highlighted a section of the battlefield.

"Yes General" the droids relayed his orders.

**(KAMINO/ AREA 1)**

"Twenty-nine" Zeliska cut off another trooper's head.

"Thirty-five" Jason punched a trooper and sent him flying through the air and colliding with a wall. A lot of things broke; the wall wasn't one of them.

"Snipers" Asha pointed at a ledge overlooking the platform they were on.

The two snipers fired, both shots were deflected between their eyes.

Vulture droid bombers dropped high explosive bombs on reinforced positions.

"Reinforcements are here" Amelia spotted droid transports piercing the facility walls and unleashing their cargo.

One transport landed behind the Angels of Death and a squad of elite commando droids equipped with hand held energy shields and blasters jumped out.

"Awaiting orders" the squad leader droned as they lined up.

"Cover us" Zeliska ordered as the group advanced towards the main facility.

**(MALEVOLANCE II)**

"The LZ is clear General Corvae" Droid Commander 00M-7 reported, "Your warriors are cleared for ground assault."

"Thank you Commander" Tessala nodded, "Send them in"

Around thirty Imperial shuttles, escorted by Vulture droids, descended to the planet.

"Disembark" the droid pilot shouted as the first shuttle landed.

The squad of twenty female warriors trained in lightsaber combat by General Grievous jumped out. The shuttle lifted away and another shuttle landed with another twenty Sirens. The process continued to repeat and the ones already on the ground began to press their attack.

**(KAMINO FACILITY)**

"On your left Asha!" Jason shouted as he cut through a doorway.

Asha wheeled around and charged at the squad of troopers and their officer.

"Hey babe" Zeliska grinned as she stood beside Jason to cover him, "How's things?"

"Pretty good" the door collapsed, "After you."

The room was filled with weapons. Jason and Zeliska looked at each other, and grinned widely.

"Where are they?" Amelia led a group of Sirens, "Where are Jason and Zeliska bro?"

Asha calmly killed the officer before answering, "Armoury."

Jason emerged carrying a minigun with a rocket launcher strapped to his back. Zeliska had two assault rifles with grenade launcher attachments magnetically attached to the armour on her back.

"Do they have a flamethrower?" Asha strode forward interestedly.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "C'mon girls" she ran on with the squad.

**(KAMINO/ AREA 5)**

"Kill them all!" Grievous roared as he strode through the hallways.

A dozen droidekas, four magnaguards, eight Sirens and sixteen elite commando droids followed him. Troopers bodies lay everywhere.

"Die you scum" an officer stepped around the corner but grabbed at his throat as he lifted off the ground.

"No-one insults the General" Zeliska lifted her lightsaber as she stepped around the corner. Using the Force she pulled the unfortunate man onto the crimson blade. With a soft kiss on his cheek she dropped the body.

"That was impressive" a Siren commented.

Grievous bashed his head against the wall.

"Déjà vu." He muttered.

**(KAMINO CLONE PODS)**

"Wow" Asha whistled, "Look at all those pods"

The columns stretched high above their heads with platforms holding glass pods that held the growing clones.

"Alright people" Jason turned to a small army of troops they had gathered along the way. "We have to level this place, but first." He put the rocket launcher he stole on his shoulder and fired at one of the platforms on the higher levels.

The platform broke loose and fell, shattering millions of pods on its way down.

"Okay now everyone withdraw, once we are clear the fleet will finish it off. The shield generator is destroyed right?"

"Grievous was personally overseeing that." Amelia glanced around, "And I guess Zeliska left to help him. Wonder why." She didn't look amused.

Jason and Asha grinned and bumped fists.

"Let's go" Amelia nodded to the troops.

**(LANDING ZONE)**

Transports formed a waiting line to lift all forces off the planet before the orbital strike. Grievous, Zeliska, Jason, Amelia and Asha were the last ones on the planet.

"We rock" Zeliska grinned, "Ready to go sir?" she asked Grievous as the transport landed.

"Victory" Grievous smirked and strode past her, "Now to converge on the capital" he added as their transport lifted off the ground.

**(CORUSCANT 0:00)**

Thousands of Sith battlecruisers poured out of hyperspace.

Millions of Sith fighters and Sith Interceptors swarmed the planet.

A single solitary transport landed outside the Imperial Palace. Three robed figures emerged. Casting their hoods back revealed a Togruta, a Mirialan and a Dathomirian.

The door was guarded by a squad of troopers, who were scared stiff. Coruscat was burning, droids were everywhere and a blockade of warships had the planet surrounded.

"Hold it right there" one trooper worked up the guts to point his DC-15 at the females.

The three graceful figures merely raised their right hand slightly and the troopers' minds went blank.

'_The Empire is a lie' _a voice spoke softly in their heads _'Kill the others and you shall be rewarded' _the voice hinted seductively.

In that instant all the troopers started to shoot each other until only one was left.

"My Mistresses" he pulled off his helmet and the lust was evident as he stared at their curvy figures.

"Your reward" Ahsoka grinned sinisterly as she approached him.

The trooper opened his mouth and Ahsoka rammed her lightsaber blade through it and up into his brain.

**(INSIDE THE PALACE)**

Imperial guards took up positions and watched as the door opened.

"Halt" the captain of the royal guard stepped forward.

The three aliens stopped.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender." The captain declared.

"You are all going to die" the Mirialan smiled.

"You are outnumbered and outgunned I say again put down your weapons and surrender." The captain insisted.

The three figures just smiled.

All the lights went off. A second later they came back on.

The entire entrance hall was filled with black armoured figures brandishing crimson lightsabers. Sith. Thousands of them.

"No survivors" Ventress whispered.

The bloodbath began as the Senate building burned to the ground.

**This chapter is over. The Angels certainly have a lot of numbers on their side don't they.**

**Okay people I apologise for the length of this chapter but I owed you people a big one so there we go.**

**Now an important matter I need your help on. Should I do another one in this series?**

**So far there is 'A hint of Darth Ahsoka' followed by 'Birth of the Dark Angels' and now this one 'The Empire of Angels' so my question is this. Should I do another one or end with this one for a trilogy? A poll is open on my profile; please take the time to vote because the result of that poll will be my decision. Thank you.**


	15. A new adventure and an old friend

**Firstly I would like to direct your attention to the date. I would ask you all to pause for a moment and reflect on the millions who died during the World Wars. I may write about war but only those who have experienced it can truly understand.**

**One year ago today exactly I published my first story 'A hint of Darth Ahsoka' this story is the first in the Dark Angel series and now one year later we near the end of the third in the series. I want to thank all of you wonderful people for a truly enjoyable year.**

**I would like to thank Ladydae who taught me how to use this website and who inspired me to do a 'Darth Ahsoka' storyline. Thank you milady.**

**I don't own Star Wars but I claim this story and my OCs. Zeliska, Asha, Amelia, Maraxus, Carina, Carina and Lily. Jason belongs to alienvspredator5**

Chapter 15

**(CORUSCANT)**

It was over.

The Imperial fleet and Imperial troops were under the control of Admirals Piett and Daala.

The droid fleet and millions of droid soldiers were commanded by General Grievous.

The Siren army of elite female warriors served under the command of General Corvae.

Every single Sith and all of the above served the three Dark Angels.

The following months were mostly peaceful. With no Rebel Alliance to oppose them, and with the full might of the Imperial fleet, the droid and Siren armies, and thousands of Sith agents the Angels rise to power was assured.

Coruscant rebuilt itself; statues of their leaders were erected in honour of their liberators, and oppressors.

Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Skywalker and Chewbacca were the only remaining Rebels alive. Locked in the Imperial palace they were helpless as the Empire of Angels spread across the galaxy.

R2-D2 and C-3P0 were re-programmed to be Empress Ahsoka's personal droids.

The Wookie slaves were freed and in gratitude they willingly worked to build weapons for the Dark Angels.

Naboo tried to fight back. The people and the Gungans opposed a new Empire. General Corvae and the Angels of Death were sent to Naboo. No further argument came from that planet.

Droid factories were once again built on Geonosis, within a short time droid soldiers were posted across worlds to ensure the peace. Cargo and public transport ships were escorted by military cruisers due to the surge in piracy after Jabba's death.

Most planets willingly accepted the Angels. While they did strike fear into the people they preferred to listen to the peoples' thoughts. Within a few days of their takeover they reduced the taxes that Palpatine had quadrupled and received the thanks of grateful people.

**(ONE MONTH AFTER THE TAKE OVER)**

Empress Ahsoka, clad in royal black robes strode through a dark corridor on her way to the Imperial Palace dungeons.

A whole month had passed since she had seen Skywalker junior. Being the Empress of a galaxy didn't leave much time for social calls.

Vader.

Ahsoka faltered in her step. Her thoughts turned to her master before he destroyed the Jedi. His cocky attitude, his absolute focus to doing what was right, regardless of his orders, she smiled.

"If only" she sighed.

"Can we assist you, Mistress?" a magnaguard stepped around the corner with a squad of elite commando droids that were exactly the same as the ones that used to guard the Citadel prison.

Ahsoka smirked; these elite droids had caused the rescue operation quite a bit of trouble.

"How are the prisoners?" she asked pleasantly.

"They are in excellent medical health, but they are not happy in any sense." The droid replied. "Shall I bring them to you?"

"No" Ahsoka shook her head, "I shall meet them, alone."

"Mistress I must warn you that these are dangerous individuals." The droid rotated its head to the cell door. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure now open the door" Ahsoka flared up.

"Yes Mistress" the droid typed in a code then stood back as the door slid open. "If you require assistance we shall be standing by."

Ahsoka stepped past them and into the cell. The door slid shut behind her.

"Empress Ahsoka" Leia gave a mocking bow, "We are honoured by your presence." She scoffed.

Ahsoka sighed, "Please sit down, all of you."

"Or what?" Luke glared, "What more can you do, except kill us?"

"Sit down kid" Han gently put his hand on Leia's arm and pulled her down onto the small bed beside him.

Luke glanced at Han then his expression cleared and he sank into a seat.

"Thank you" Ahsoka nodded to Han, "I have a proposition or you."

"Why…" Leia started but Ahsoka interrupted her.

"I will get you out of this cell and I will give you a comfortable lifestyle. Tomorrow is the cremation of my master's body. Your father" she added to Luke and Leia. "I would like you to be there and I know you do to. His body is in suspended animation, awaiting the ceremony." Ahsoka felt a lump in her throat and tears started to form.

"Oh now she pretends to cry" Leia taunted, "You think we're going to forgive you just because you put on the water works?"

"Look I'm sorry about your Rebel Alliance" Ahsoka snapped, "But I have my own family to think about. We got rid of Palpatine's Empire and now the people are free. I don't expect you to forgive me but if you would get off your kriffing pedestal you might realise I am trying to help you. Let me tell you that Admiral Daala is begging me to have you executed, and with good reason. Her mentor, Moff Tarkin, was on the first Death Star along with millions of people." Ahsoka paused, "I am doing this for my former master. I don't want to cremate him one day then turn around and have his children executed."

"You probably do!" Leia stood up and wrenched her arm out of Han's grip.

"Stop pushing me" Ahsoka hissed under her breath.

"You didn't give a damn about our father or any of us. You Sith are all the same, power. That's all you want" Leia strode forward until she was right in Ahsoka's face, "Lording it over us, oh look at me I rule the galaxy, I can set you free, well guess what bitch" Leia slapped Ahsoka with the force of a very pissed off woman who had wanted to hit the other person for a long time. "We don't need your pity."

Ahsoka raised her hand to where Leia slapped her. The Princess had her hands clenched and was breathing heavily as though she had run a mile.

For a moment there was complete silence. Then slowly Leia took a few steps away from Ahsoka and sat down beside Han.

Ahsoka knocked on the door and it slid open.

"Are you okay Mistress?" the magnaguard spotted the red mark on her face.

Ahsoka merely nodded and left the cell. She walked back through the corridors until her knees gave up. She huddled against a wall and the tears flowed freely.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"Can't catch me!" Zeliska teased as she raced through the palace with Jason's hat in her hand.

"Give me it back!" Jason sprinted after her.

They ran through the palace, dodging people, jumping over droids, and sometimes diving over balconies.

The chase lasted quite a while before Zeliska slipped on the newly polished marble floor and landed on her back. Jason smoothly slid along the floor and grabbed his hat from her.

"Excuse me" Zeliska held out her hand, "The correct thing to do would be to help a lady to her feet."

"You're a lady?" Jason sniggered as he slid over.

He stopped beside her and held out his hand. Zeliska grabbed his hand and stood up with his assistance. "Thank you" she nodded.

"Anytime" he grinned.

After a quick glance around Zeliska gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding away.

"Wow" Jason grinned, "Guess she doesn't hate me anymore."

Around the corner Asha and his twin sister Amelia were spying on them.

"So Zeliska is staring to grow feelings for Jason." Amelia sniggered, "Wonder what she's up to."

"It's obvious she likes Jason and has moved on from Grievous" Asha folded his arms, "Looked pretty obvious to me."

"And that is why you never understand girls" Amelia rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"What do you mean?" Asha looked worried, "Are girls more adept at tricking people than boys?"

Amelia merely gave a sly grin.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE COURTYARD)**

A squad of stormtroopers escorted Empress Ahsoka as she arrived at the gathering. Darth Vader's body was prepared atop a wooden pyre. Hundreds of Imperials and Sirens filled the courtyard. Ahsoka had insisted that all Sith and droids were not to be present at the ceremony. She wanted to say goodbye on her own.

"Master" Ahsoka strode forward and accepted a burning torch from Admiral Piett.

For a moment Ahsoka stared at the pyre before speaking.

"Well Skyguy," she gave a sad smile, "Looks like this is the end for us. Hard to believe your little Snips now rules the galaxy huh?" a humourless chuckle escaped her lips. "I guess it's weird. You tried to teach me to be a Jedi and we both end up Sith, bet didn't see that when you started teaching me." Before she lost her nerve she lit the pyre, "Thank you for everything Master." She whispered.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

Barriss and Ventress looked at each other.

"I guess she finally found closure." Barriss leaned against the railing as they watched the ceremony below them.

"Let's hope so" Ventress nodded, "She needs to be a strong leader, not an emotionally-wrecked child."

"Mistresses" Amelia arrived, "We have a report from the _Malevolence II _something is heading this way. Some form of a small shuttle. It is not affected by tractor beams and we cannot contact it but life forms are detected inside."

"Where is it heading?" Barriss frowned.

"If it follows its current course it will impact just outside the Imperial palace gates." Amelia answered quickly. "Shall we shoot it into pieces or let it land?"

"Have the area secured and let it land." Ventress ordered, "Have droid soldiers posted in sniper positions to cover the shuttle if there are hostiles."

"At once Mistress" Amelia hurried away.

The unknown ship crashed just outside the palace gates as predicted. Droids swarmed over it and doused the flames.

"Is anyone still alive in it?" Barriss and Ventress, along with several squads of Sith agents, approached.

"Yes Mistress" 00M-9 walked over, "Three life-forms."

"Sorry we're late" Jason and Zeliska arrived, "So do we open it up?" Jason adjusted his hat.

That proved to be unnecessary as a panel in the side of the ship slid back and a strange figure emerged.

"It'ssss one small ssstep for a three quarter lizard." He jumped down, "One giant leap for the Forever Empire."

He stood at eight foot tall. His entire body was covered in green scales except his right arm which was a normal human arm. His left hand and both feet ended in claws and were fairly built.

"Your face" Zeliska shuddered.

It was also covered in green scales and the left eye was yellow with a black line through the pupil. Sharp teeth clicked and a forked tongue flicked back and forth. The right eye was human though with a bright blue colour.

"Apologies for the rough landing" the figure wore the tattered remains of a military officer's uniform. "Dimension travelling isn't what it used to be."

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded as she joined them.

"Ahsoka Tano" the figure grinned, revealing his fangs, "A Sith Empresssss I presume, which means this is the Dark Angel's dimension. So that meansss..." the figure turned to Zeliska, "Zeliska?"

"Doctor General Herbison" Zeliska smiled, "Good to see you again."

"Well since we cancelled your therapy sessions I've been busy in an alternate timeline." General Herbison shrugged.

"Hey dad is this the place you told us about where Ahsoka, Bariss and Ventress are Sith Empresses?" two identical nineteen year old girls emerged from the ship.

"My twin daughters Carina and Carina" General Herbison introduced.

Both twins had spiky black hair and lip piercings. Their slightly white skin glowed in the sunlight. Not surprisingly they both wore the same outfits, black miniskirts with matching boots and red t-shirts that didn't reach their midriff.

"You had better explain everything" Ventress snapped fingers and a dozed Sith surrounded the three visitors.

"Perhaps over tea?" the giant lizard human asked innocently.

**(PALACE/ONE EXPLANATION LATER)**

"Smashing" General Herbison set down his cup.

"Rather odd dimension you come from General" Barriss looked over at Zeliska, "So you know this guy?"

"He and I were friends years ago" Zeliska answered, "I used to be slightly insane."

"Slightly?" Jason gave her a funny look.

"So he became my therapist" Zeliska continued, after stomping on Jason's foot, "So I call him Doctor General Herbison. After I joined the Empire of Angels he went to a different dimension to serve the what?" she asked.

"The Forever Empire" one of the twins answered, "But it's in pieces at the minute so until we re-organise we came here."

"General Herbison" Ahsoka stood up.

"Please, call me Maraxus." He insisted politely.

"Maraxus, what reasons do we have not to kill you?" Ahsoka folded her arms.

"While my loyalty is to the Forever Empire I have no reason to fight you." He answered, "I only wish to stay here a while before we return to our own world."

"Plus his girlfriend is one of us" Zeliska added.

A mixture of tea and spit sprayed the table as Maraxus gagged on his tea.

"Excuse me" Barriss frowned, "You have a girlfriend in our ranks?"

The giant lizard sprang to his feet.

"She is still alive?" he gasped at Zeliska.

The Zebrak grinned as everyone turned to her, "She is stationed aboard the _Falling Shadow_"

"Bring her here" Ahsoka ordered Zeliska before turning to Maraxus, "Are you okay?"

"I must have broken her heart" the lizard/human was looking frozen, "All those years ago I left to fight for the Forever Empire. She stayed here to fight for the Empire of Angels. Will she still know me?" he absent-mindedly began to pace, "I'm still the same person but what if she moved on?"

"Dad" one of the twins nudged the other, "Look in the mirror" they both started giggling.

A moment later a frustrated groan echoed around the dining hall.

"I used to be a human in a military uniform. Now I'm a freaking lizard with a few human parts." He gingerly poked the remains of the uniform he loved wearing, "She'll never love me."

Everyone present could sense how upset he was.

"It's okay mate" Jason said bracingly, "I'm sure she won't judge you on your looks."

"But she's a Zeltron!" Maraxus shouted, "Her whole species are considered beautiful. I'm a mixture of snake, crocodile, komodo dragon and human." He slumped, "She deserves better than me."

Ventress walked over and slapped him.

"Look, I still don't know who you are or what world you came from but I know a thing or two about love so pull yourself together."

For a moment everyone was quiet then Maraxus' forked tongue flicked out and started darting through the air.

"Shesss here" he spoke past his tongue.

"You can sense her?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't have the Force" one of the Carina twins answered.

"But snakes..." the other continued.

"Use their tongues to taste and smell" the first took over.

"And snakes can smell hormones." The second twin added.

"Zeltrons can control hormones of life-forms" the other twin explained, "They can make any man, or woman, happy, lustful and so on. Hence the reason so many humanoids go to Zeltros, known as the party planet."

The door opened and Zeliska entered with a young Zeltron woman. The Zeltron wore the usual black armour but what was visible drew attention. Long shining sapphire hair stopped just short of her waist and her glowing lily pink skin stood out clearly against the armour.

"Our Chief Interrogator?" Barriss raised an eyebrow. "She once made a woman kill herself to get relief from the unbearable lust she had, and all because this Zeltron was nearby."

"You summoned me" the Zeltron bowed.

Ahsoka pointed at Maraxus, "Do you know this person?"

The Zeltron turned her gaze to the General.

"Lilandra" Maraxus smiled, "Lily"

The Zeltron frowned, "No-one's called me that since…" her eyes widened, "Maraxus? What happened to you?"

"Long story short, I was about to die so I injected myself with a mix of chemicals and black magic." He indicated his reptilian body, "This was the result."

"So many years" Lily spoke softly, "How many girlfriends did you have?"

"None" he answered truthfully, "The only woman I ever spent time with was my Lieutenant, Darth Talon, but I was never interested in her. You find anyone?"

Lily shrugged, "For a mission I was teamed with a Twi'lek. We had to pretend to be a couple and spy on the Hutts. The sex wasn't bad; okay it was quite good to be honest."

Maraxus jaw dropped.

"I leave and you jump in with another person" he hissed.

"What did you expect me to do?" Lily flared up, "You were devoted to that Empire. Did you expect me to wait for you? I have no idea what happened to you, for all I knew you could've been dead!"

"Then I guess you would've been free to date whoever you wanted." Maraxus glowered.

"So I dated a few guys" Lily screeched. "Maybe slept with the occasional one but at least I had the guts to do it."

"Don't you dare" Maraxus warned.

Lily sneered, "I'm going to say it. That's why we separated, you were a virgin and too scared to have sex with me."

"That's not true" Maraxus protested, "I just wanted to wait until we were both sure that is what we wanted."

Ahsoka and Barriss were watching amusingly, Barriss was leaning forward in anticipation. Zeliska was grinning from ear to ear and Jason looked ready to step in if things got out of hand.

"You've got two kids for Sith's sake" Lily pointed at the Carina twins.

"They are living bodies with highly advanced Artificial Intelligence implanted in them" Maraxus replied, "Okay, so I'm still a virgin. Big deal! You are a Zeltron for the love of the Forever Empire! I know love and sex is big with your species but I am a military officer, admitting to my feelings isn't exactly easy. The major problem was I didn't know if my feelings for you were real, or if it was your Zeltron abilities making me feel that way towards you."

"I thought you trusted me!" Lily yelled, "I promised you I would never influence your emotions unless you allowed me."

"Maybe we should call it quits" Maraxus suggested, "You obviously didn't miss me."

"Likewise" Lily retorted.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're through?" Maraxus glared at her.

"No way" Lily pulled his head down and kissed him.

The spectators cheered as Maraxus lifted her into the air and returned the kiss.

"So, is she our step-mom now?" one of the Carina twins asked the other.

"Come here babe" Zeliska grabbed Jason and kissed him.

"Okay… didn't see that coming." Ahsoka leaned back in her chair, "Things are certainly going to get more interesting."

**(PALACE /JASON AND ASHA'S ROOM/ NIGHT)**

"You okay?" Asha glanced over at Jason, "You seem preoccupied."

"Zeliska kissed me" Jason was repeating to himself, "Man it was awesome."

The door opened. Zeliska entered with the Carina twins at her shoulders, apparently while Maraxus and Lily were getting reacquainted Zeliska was to watch the twins.

"Hey" Asha complained, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"We are going to throw a party later this week" Zeliska sat on Jason's bed, "Over the next few days we need to gather supplies."

"What about Amelia?" Asha sat up in bed, "Hey ladies" he winked at the twins.

"Amelia is too much of a spoilsport. She might tell the Angels and get the party cancelled." Zeliska folded her arms, "You guys play instruments?"

"I can play the drums" Jason offered.

"We are playing the guitars" both twins chorused.

"I'll work the lights" Asha suggested, "Who's singing?"

Zeliska grinned, "Me"

Over the following days items went missing, lights, speakers, alcoholic beverages and so on. When it came to the night of the party almost every bed in the Palace was empty.

**(GRAND HALL)**

"The last sound barrier is in place" Asha reported, "We are clear for the party over"

"Roger that" Zeliska stood on the stage, "Let's get this party started!" she yelled into the microphone and all of her Sith brothers and sisters, along with all the Sirens, cheered.

Instead of armour everyone was in casual dress, acting like normal people rather than an army of warriors.

Asha started up the strobe lighting and illuminated the band. The Carina twins stood at opposite ends of the stage with Zeliska in the centre at the front, Jason was visible with a drum set on a raised platform behind her.

"Hit it" Zeliska grinned. As the music started up she began to sing.

"_She's been learning songs from that CD we brought_" Carina A thought.

**(ZELISKA AND AMELIA'S ROOM)**

Amelia sat up.

"They thought they could trick me" she quickly got dressed and pulled a cloak around herself.

She hurried along the hallways until arriving at the Grand Hall.

As she entered Zeliska's voice and music filled her ear.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_

Amelia pushed her way through the crowd and arrived at the stage just as Zeliska finished.

"Oh, hi" Zeliska looked around guiltily, "This is not the party you are looking for" she waved her hand, without any Force behind it.

Amelia raised an eyebrow and jumped onto the stage.

"Mic" she held out her hand.

Zeliska handed it over reluctantly.

"You're not the only one who can sing" Amelia grinned and pulled off her cloak, revealing a tight purple latex corset and miniskirt.

"What the Sith?" Asha gaped at his sister.

"Track seven guys" Amelia declared.

The music started up and Amelia started to sing. When it reached the chorus everyone in the crowd smiled, it was a very fitting song for Amelia.

_All my life I've been good, _

_But now_

_I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What the hell_

**(MARAXUS AND LILY'S ROOM)**

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as Maraxus bolted upright.

"I ssssense my daughters are at a party." He scrambled out of bed.

"That's some gut instinctssss you got" Lily teased, "I guess we better go enjoy the party cause you need to relax, maybe loosen up a bit."

Maraxus hurriedly, but neatly, pulled on his military uniform made especially to fit his large form.

"That's not exactly what I would wear" Lily frowned.

"Time to crash the party" Maraxus carefully put his peak cap on.

**(GRAND HALL)**

"This is brilliant" Jason grinned as he watched everyone enjoying themselves. The band was taking a short break.

"Well how about" Zeliska sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, "We make it even better"

The doors to the Grand Hall burst open and Maraxus strode in with Lily and a small army of B-1 battle droids equipped with riot shields and electro batons.

"Alright you punks" Maraxus declared, "This is an unauthorised party in the Palace. Either you clear out or you can deal with the riot squad. Captain, prepare your troops" he muttered to the droid.

"Roger, roger" it responded, "Light em up"

There was a crackle as their batons charged up.

"Hi Doctor General Herbison" Zeliska waved, "Don't be a party pooper. Pick a song and have fun."

Lily tugged on Maraxus' human arm, "C'mon Marax, for one night break the rules and be a rebel" she hinted, "You know you want to."

Maraxus looked around at the Sith and Sirens waiting for his decision. The Dark Angels had granted him authority and a spot on the High Council in exchange for information, technology, and the fact that he was dating their top interrogator didn't hurt.

"Well" he began slowly, "I don't have any favourites, but do you have…"

A minute later the doors opened and Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress entered. The music was playing and the crowd was dancing but a pair of voices was clearly audible over the speakers

_You spin my head right round, right round when you go down when you go down down _Maraxus sang to Lily, his hat lay discarded by the drinks table. His uniform was unbuttoned and flapped around him.

_You spin my head right round, right round when you go down when you go down down _she returned, along with a little flirtatious dancing.

Slowly at first but getting faster everyone sensed the Angel's presence. The music stopped and everyone turned to them.

"How dare you" Ahsoka strode forward casually, the crowd backing away to let her pass, "How dare you throw a party in our Place."

Everyone shifted uneasily.

"Without inviting us" Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress grinned.

The resulting cheer shook the Place regardless of sound barriers.

**(PALACE/ AFTER PARTY)**

"C'mon baby" Zeliska dragged Jason back to her room, "Amelia's hooked up with two other guys tonight and Asha is with those Carina twins. Which means" she locked the door, "We are alone."

"Why Zeliska" Jason teased, "I do believe there is something you want from me."

Zeliska grabbed his shirt and ripped it in two.

"I liked that shirt" Jason pouted.

"No more talking" Zeliska practically threw him onto the bed, "After tonight neither of us are going to be able to walk for a week." She ripped off his trousers.

"Calm down Zel" Jason tossed his hat through the air. It landed neatly on a desk, "We've got all night"

The door broke open and Asha sprinted in.

"Hide me" he jumped onto the bed and tried to hide behind them.

An enormous boa constrictor appeared in the doorway. It was entirely black except for two glowing yellow eyes. The Carina twins and Lily were pulling on its tail, to no effect. Adding to the confusion was the fact that both Carina twins were in purple bikinis and red underwear.

"Asha what is going on?" Zeliska demanded furiously.

"The Carina twins and I were in my room and they thought it was too warm so they took off most of their clothes," Asha quickly explained, "Then their dad walked in and," he pointed at the boa, "He turned into that."

"Dad come on" one of the twins dived on the constrictor. "Asha didn't do anything wrong."

"Maraxus cut it out or so help me I'll cut you in half" Lily held up her lightsaber threateningly.

The boa glared at her then it began to glow green. Arms and legs sprouted and the tail receded into the body. Where the snake was now stood a human. He had short black hair and was slightly taller than Lily. Dressed in a neat fitting military uniform that looked as though it had seen better days he glared at Asha.

"Yeah, I worked out how to control it. Now I can change into any reptile I want or change into my half and half version. So if I catch you messing with my daughters again." He threatened before marching out of the room. Half a second later he peered back through the doorway, "Zeliska as your therapist I recommend against what I can smell you want to do."

Zeliska got into the bed, "Everyone out. I'm not in the mood anymore" she told Jason, "Maybe some other time."

Jason lifted his hat and left the room with the others.

"So my clothes were destroyed for nothing." He groaned as he and Asha headed back to their room.

"You two go to your room right now" Maraxus told his daughters, "If I catch you in your underwear in a boy's room again I will take away your guitars."

"So much for lightening up" the twins muttered as they walked away.

**(NEXT DAY/ HIGH COUNCIL MEETING)**

"Are you okay?" Piett asked as Barriss yawned for the fifth time.

"We had a very late night" Ventress rubbed her eyes.

"We have detected an unknown planet on the edge of the Outer Rim" Grievous reported, "What action shall we take?"

"I recommend sending a small squad to scout the planet and see if it is inhabited." General Corvae suggested.

"I agree" Daala nodded.

"Miss Tano" Maraxus prodded her sleeping form.

"Five more minutes Master" she mumbled.

"Miss Tano" Maraxus prodded her again.

"What?" she lifted her head slowly, "If it's about last night I want to say for the record I did not drink more than twenty three drinks."

The High Council frowned at the three Dark Angels.

"It's a good thing you don't have to make a public appearance" Daala muttered, "You look terrible. No offence."

"None taken" Ventress moaned, "But please don't shout."

Grievous' had a strange glint in his eye. He raised his arm high above the table.

"Please, no" Barriss closed her eyes.

Grievous' smashed his arm into the table.

"Grievous!" Ahsoka held her head.

"Hehehe" the cyborg sniggered.

"That was uncalled for" Piett reprimanded.

"Back to business" Maraxus cheerfully placed a stack of documents on the table, "That planet that just appeared out of nowhere was actually hidden by a highly advanced cloak generator that is placed on the five moons orbiting it. The planet is called Maraxion."

"Any reason its name is so similar to yours and you know about it?" Daala asked as a group of Sith Ladies-in-waiting brought some aspirins for the Dark Angels.

"Because I own that planet" Maraxus answered, "When I was here in this dimension I set up a research facility on that planet. My mission was to create creatures that could be used for wiping out a planet in the name of the Forever Empire. After many disturbing results I created a species that has thrived and evolved on Maxion. But then things went wrong."

Ahsoka looked at him quizzically, "What happened?"

"They were smart. They were powerful and there were millions of them. The Supreme Emperor himself was scared of them. He ordered me to contain them and to shut down the project. That night the entire facility was overrun. I lost five thousand droids before we even knew we were under attack. After the perimeter of the main complex was overrun I had a choice to make. I could detonate a nuke in the Queen's nest and hope it would deter them, or I could flee the planet and rain down orbital strikes from the _New Dawn_ space station I had positioned. I chose neither."

"So what did you do?" Piett leaned forward, "Is this space station still functioning?"

"I doubt it" Maraxus frowned, "That was years ago. Without the regular supply delivery and inspection it will have shut down. What I done was abandon the planet and let the species live. They are my children, just like the Carina twins, I created them and I will not kill them."

"So what are we going to do?" Grievous demanded.

"A holiday, or vacation, take your pick." Maraxus smiled, "The buildings are still in place so we could go to the planet, stay at the main complex and you can see the creatures for yourself."

General Corvae folded her arms, "How dangerous are these creatures?"

"Hmm last I checked they were mostly peaceful unless angered. They are about" Maraxus shifted through his documents, "About forty feet tall."

There was silence.

"They are omnivores so there is plenty of wildlife but I needed to provide meat. So, using ancient DNA I brought from my home dimension I cloned a species known as a dinosaur. The exact name is Tyrannosaurus Rex or T-Rex for short. Basically the species I created hunts them for food."

The Dark Angels glanced at each other.

"I'm actually curious" Ahsoka admitted, "Plus I want to get away from our prisoners"

"And some time away might do us good." Barriss added.

"Have a legion of troops and a fleet of ships prepared." Ventress told Piett, "While we are gone we expect the rest of the Council to look after the Empire for us."

"Yes Mistresses" they responded.

"Oh and call the Angels of Death" Ahsoka added, "If this planet is as dangerous as Maraxus makes it sound we will need plenty of protection."

**(CORUSCANT ORBIT)**

The _Malevolence II_ entered hyperspace with an escort of ten Star Destroyers and three Sith battlecruisers.

On board was the Dark Angels, General Grievous, General Maraxus, his daughters, Lilandra and the Angels of Death.

Far away, on the planet Maraxion the sleeping Queen awoke.

"My children" she grinned, "Prepare to feast"

Millions of enormous black shapes rustled excitedly.

**Wow that's long, please review people.**

**Zeliska: Yay! My therapist is back!**

**General: I'm actually surprised that you aren't as insane.**

**Zeliska: Well I met this guy and he was really nice, and cute, and strong and cunning…**

**General: Who are you talking about?**

**Zeliska: Grievous**

**I facepalm.**

**Zeliska: Just kidding, I like Jason but still hoping Grievous comes around.**

**General: Right… well if that friend of yours, Asha? If he messes with my daughters I'll do some really terrible things to him.**

**Zeliska: Like what?**

**General: Get you to do bad things to him.**

**Zeliska: Awh that's sweet. Now, tell me more about this planet we're going to.**

**We leave the room.**

**Asha emerges from behind a desk.**

**Asha: For some reason I am very scared. Please review and he might not hurt me.**


	16. Welcome to Maraxion

**Yes I am back once again to all you lovely people who have subscribed to this story and thanks to all who reviewed. I do not own Star Wars but I do claim the following:**

**General Maraxus Herbison, Carina A and Carina B, Lily, Zeliska, Asha, Amelia, planet Maraxion, and this storyline. We will also see new OCs appearing so there's a heads up.**

**Jason belongs to alienvspredator5**

Chapter 16

**(MARAXION ORBIT)**

The fleet of ships emerged from hyperspace and approached the planet.

Maraxion was enormous and covered in forests. Large collections of water were placed around the upper hemisphere and just visible from orbit was a large grey area.

"What's that?" Ahsoka pointed at the grey area.

"That is the area containing the complex" Maraxus answered, "We had to remove part of the forest to set up our main buildings."

"We are detecting a space station in orbit around the planet" Asha looked up from a console, "It's hailing us."

"On screen" Ahsoka sat back in one of the command chairs.

The screen flickered, and then a hologram of Maraxus appeared.

"_This is General Maraxus of the Forever Empire, you are entering a restricted area. Identify at once."_

"Hmm I guess the automated system is still functioning." the real Maraxus examined himself, "Am I that good looking?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Vain much."

"This is Empress Ahsoka of the Empire of Angels" Ahsoka declared, "We are here to visit the planet. If you do not comply with our intentions we will use deadly force."

The hologram froze as the computer controlling it processed what she said.

"_I regret to inform you that unless proper identification is given we will engage."_

Ventress turned to Maraxus, "Deal with this."

"Yes mam" he nodded, "This is General Maraxus of the Forever Empire" he declared, "Deactivate security measures and provide update of _New Dawn's_ systems."

"_Welcome to Maraxion" _the hologram saluted, _"Please note that _New Dawn _has fully functional weapon systems and no life support systems. If further assistance is required please contact a member of staff. This recording was brought to you by Maraxion resorts, enjoy your stay."_ The hologram vanished.

Zeliska turned to Maraxus, "You recorded that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"So sue me, I went for conversational" he shrugged, "It should be safe to send transports down to the surface now."

Barriss glanced over at 00M-7, "Send down a detachment of droids to the main complex, have them ensure the area is safe before we land."

"Yes Mistress" it responded.

**(MARAXION SURFACE)**

The droid landing craft touched down on the surface and a battalion of B-1 and B-2 droids marched out.

"Alright boys, let's check the area" Captain B1-430 directed them into squads, "Sweep the perimeter and check in."

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

As they dispersed Captain B1-430 led a squad inside the main building. The windows were shattered on each floor, rubble lay everywhere and thick spider webs hung across doorways.

"Get rid of those obstructions" the Captain directed a B-2.

It stepped forward and grabbed the web. Instantly millions of tiny spiders swarmed over the droid. It tried to retract its arm but the webbing clung to it. The spiders were jet black with red eyes and they covered the droid.

"Hold your fire" Captain B1-430 ordered his other troops, "Those bugs can't damage his armour."

That proved incorrect as the spiders began punching holes in the armour with their spear-like legs. They scurried inside the holes and the droid began to get torn apart from the inside.

"Self-destruct" the Captain ordered as his squad moved back.

The Super battle droid exploded and the tiny spiders were engulfed in fire. They withered and died on the floor.

"Keep moving" B1-430 directed. "I shall inform command."

**(PERIMETER)**

"See anything 225?" a B1 asked another.

"Nothing, this place is empty." It responded. "What do you think 739?"

There was no response.

"739?" 225 looked around, there was no sign of 739, or the rest of the sixteen droid patrol squad. "Uh, 329 we have a problem." It looked back. 329 was gone.

225 halted and looked around carefully, "Okay, last droid standing. I better report to command." It took a step forward. Something flew out of the bushes and grabbed it.

"I'm gonna die!" 225 fired a volley of shots at whatever had grabbed it.

**(MAIN COMPLEX COURTYARD)**

"_What did you say?" _Mistress Ahsoka demanded, _"Did you say spiders ate one of your squad?"_

"Yes Mistress" B1-430 responded, "Furthermore one of our patrols has gone missing.

The hologram glanced over at something, _"Maraxus, what creatures were you making here?"_

"Orders, Mistress?" B1-430 asked.

"_Hold the main building. Withdraw all patrols and clear out the immediate area."_

"Yes Mistress" B1-430 turned to the troops guarding the landing craft, "You heard her, all units fall back to defend this position. We must hold this landing site and secure the main building."

"Roger roger"

**(FALLING SHADOW/BRIDGE)**

"How was I to know they would invade the main complex?" Maraxus asked innocently as Grievous held him against the wall, "The creatures should have been too weak to breach the main courtyard. Those walls were designed to withstand an orbital bombardment if needed. The only way inside that base is going over the forty foot wall, or going through the front gate."

"Well the droids report that the main gate is lying on the ground" Barriss folded her arms, "So whatever you were making is tougher than you thought obviously."

Zeliska stepped forward, "Shall we go down and lead the operation?"

The Dark Angels glanced at each other.

"Yes, and take Maraxus with you" they indicated Grievous to set him down. "If he tries anything, kill him."

"Yes Mistress" Zeliska bowed, "C'mon Doctor General Herbison"

"Stop calling me that" Maraxus frowned, "You two come with me" he indicated his daughters, "I'll need your hacking skills. Lily would you mind staying here?" he asked nicely.

"Sure" she folded her arms, "I guess I'll just sit and wait while you go of on an adventure."

"I'll have it cleared out soon" Maraxus kissed her forehead, "Bye" he hurried away

Ahsoka pressed a button on her command chair and several droids carrying large boxes arrived.

"Spa treatment?" she grinned.

"I'm in" Barriss leaned back in her chair.

"Same here" Ventress nodded, "One for Lilandra too" she ordered the droids, "While the others clean up, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

**(MARAXION SURFACE)**

"Okay Captain what's going on?" Zeliska demanded as they emerged from the shuttle.

"Some form of spiders infested inside the main building. Their webbing is considerably stronger than original information indicated. The spiders can pierce our armour but they are easy enough to kill."

"Have you reached the lower levels?" Maraxus asked interestedly.

"We have located a secure door that we believe leads to more secure and restricted areas."

Maraxus nodded, "That's our first stop. If we can get the base defence systems online we can clear out the infestation quickly. Also with the security systems online we can see what attacked those patrols."

"Let's move then" Zeliska ordered, "Asha and Amelia you two take charge here. Jason you and I will escort these guys" she jerked her head at Maraxus and the Carina twins, "Anyone sees anything out of the ordinary shoot first ask questions later. We clear?"

"Roger roger"

"Sure"

"You got it."

B1-430 took point with four B-2s. Following them was Zeliska and Maraxus. Directly behind them was Jason and the twins with four more B-2s bringing up the rear.

They approached the main building. It was a simple structure, just one big skyscraper, with no windows intact and the front doors broke open.

"Nice hotel" Jason sniggered.

"I was thinking of remodelling" Maraxus mused, "Guess it'll be easier now."

They arrived at the reception where all furniture was in pieces and the reception computer had wires leaking out of it.

As the group followed the droids behind the reception desk Carina A nudged Jason.

"What do you think of Zeliska?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" his eyes darted around the corridor lit by headlamps built into the B-2 droids chests.

"Do you like her?" Carina B hinted.

Jason looked at them quizzically, "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I think she likes you" Carina A answered. "Now personally I'm not really interested in you but, want to try and experiment?"

"Depends what it is." Jason looked suspiciously at the twin mischievous faces in the pale light.

"Well, maybe later" Carina B winked.

The group arrived at a large metallic door. Deep scratches were visible in it but it seemed whatever had damaged the door hadn't been able to open it.

"Okay girls" Maraxus clapped his hands together, "Make daddy proud."

The twins stepped up to the door, on either side was a blank stretch of wall. Carina A punched a hole in part of the wall and it revealed a keypad. Her twin did likewise on the other side.

"Deactivating lockdown" Carina B typed in a code.

"Releasing magnetic locking" Carina A punched in a series of numbers.

"Restoring emergency power to bulkhead" Carina B finished her long line of codes and stepped back.

"Opening bulkhead" Carina A joined her twin.

The door slowly slid into a groove in the wall. Beyond it was a lift.

"Going down?" Maraxus grinned.

**(DESCENDING TO LOWER LEVELS)**

"Dum, dum, dum de dum, da da da dum." Marxus muttered along with the elevator music.

"Shut up" Zeliska rolled her eyes, "Just keep an eye out for bugs."

The lift door opened and the droids stepped out first.

"All clear" B1-430 responded.

The group stepped out.

"So where's the main power?" Jason looked around.

"It's programmed to respond to music" Carina A grinned.

"So we have to play music?" Zeliska looked outraged, "With what?"

Maraxus held up a disc, "Cool your jets Zel." He walked over to an enormous computer console. "Here we go," he slid the disc in. "Now we just need a little power to get it playing."

A moment later one of the droids was hooked up to the console.

"Begin" both twins pressed the start-up button.

_Your cruel device  
>your blood, like ice<br>One look, could kill  
>My pain, your thrill...<em>

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
>I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop<br>I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
>I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>Your poison running through my veins  
>Your poison<em>

"Poison is accepted" the computer droned. Lights flicked on, machines started up, screen switched on. "Activating base start-up procedures, beginning total security boot-up."

"It's alive!" Maraxus cheered.

Outside the base along the walls heavy turrets rose out of towers along the fence. Electric wires dropped down along the walls as an added feature. The entire buildings lights came back on. Reinforced steel shutters covered each window. Every room was filled with toxic gas that would only injure the life-forms it was created to, namely the spiders. Within a minute the entire building was secure and all bugs eradicated. The main gates were repaired by droids.

A section of the courtyard slid open and hundreds of six metre tall mech suits marched out and took up positions around the perimeter.

"Okay, so what made this place shut down in the first place?" Jason looked at all the weapons and soldiers displayed on the massive screen.

"When I evacuated, the base went into lockdown. All defences went off line and stayed dormant. Now everything is fully operational. Soon we can begin moving into the forest."

"Why did you pick _Poison_?" Carina A asked.

"Because it is the song I used to play to Queen Megara and Queen Ashlena when they were babies." Maraxus examined a kettle, "I wonder if it still works."

"Who are those queens?" Zeliska asked.

"The rulers of this planet." Maraxus filled the kettle, "I created them as the originals and released them into the wild. Four months later a team found a nest of three hundred eggs. My daughters had kids." Maraxus switched the kettle on, "I was officially a granddad."

Both Carina twins were looking rather miffed about this, "So you had other kids before us?"

"I call all my creations my children," Maraxus shrugged, "So that was okay. They were reproducing. My teams collected samples, a few pictures, no trouble."

The kettle clicked.

"Then things went wrong" Maraxus poured them all a cup of tea, "The Queens had too many children so they came to ask for my help. I cloned large animals for them to hunt and provide a substantial amount of meat. Unfortunately the increase in animals forced me to withdraw to this base. Each day I would send out squads to research. None returned. So after a month of this I contacted the Queens. I asked for samples that they could obtain easily. They refused on the grounds that I was preparing to wipe them out." Maraxus hurtled his mug into the wall and it shattered, "Each day more and more Golems were produced, those mech suits you see outside, I built them for security. While the species I created stayed away on orders from their Queen the dinosaurs did not. This base frequently came under attack, usually a dinosaur would flee from the Arachnisapians, they would end up here. My forces would defend the base from all possible threats, including the Arachnisapians who hunted the dinosaurs."

"Finally Queen Megara, ruler of the Arachnisapians and Queen Ashlena of the Nagas openly declared war on me. Their spies had found the recording of my Emperor ordering me to terminate them. So they decided to wipe me out before I could kill them."

Zeliska stepped beside Jason, "This is going to be interesting." She muttered.

"I tried telling them I was not going to obey the order but they didn't believe me. So I did the only logical thing I could."

"Which was what exactly?" Jason asked.

"I set five thousand Golems around the base while I prepared a shuttle for my evacuation. Of course I programmed the Golems to open fire if anything breached the perimeter but I was hoping to avoid too many casualties."

"So you abandoned this planet and left the creatures to evolve is that it?" Carina B leaned over the control console.

"Well the shuttle was the only way off the planet. Neither Queen wanted to leave the planet so I left them to rule. Now." He clapped his hands together, "Time to see what they have been doing."

**(FALLING SHADOW/ ANGEL'S SPA)**

"Harder" Ahsoka grunted to the Lady-in-waiting that was walking on her back.

She obliged and several cracks were heard.

"So, what are we going to do with this planet?" Barriss examined her freshly painted nails, "Conquer it or leave it?"

"I say, damn that's good," Ventress groaned as a luxury droid rubbed relaxant gel into her skin, "I say we see if the creatures here are intelligent enough. Perhaps if they are capable enough we might include them in our Empire. Or at least as a non-hostile planet."

"Well Maraxus only told me that the two species he created are ruled by two different Queens" Lily stepped out of a mud bath and wrapped a towel around herself. "Queen Megara and Queen Ashlena originally were hostile and forced him to abandon the planet. Things might have changed since then."

Ahsoka sighed and indicated a pair of Ladies-in-waiting to begin massaging her feet, "00M-7, tell our ground forces to try and open contact with the Queens."

"Yes Mistress"

**(MARAXION)**

"Okay pick a Golem" Maraxus led the group outside.

"Huh?" Asha tapped one of the giant mechs. Its chest opened and a ladder dropped down.

"They are automated but a pilot can control them." Maraxus explained, "About the only safe way to move about in this place."

"So how do they work?" Asha climbed into the cockpit. The ladder retracted and the chest sealed.

The inside was filled with buttons and displays. Two joysticks were at the end of the armrests. Asha gripped the joysticks and a screen switched on.

"State your training level" the computer droned. "Recruit, Regular, Veteren."

"Recruit" Asha spoke clearly.

"Beginning training video"

Outside the others were climbing into their own Golems. A large heavily armoured one with four legs was Zeliska's choice. Amelia picked one with hover jets holding a long range rifle. Jason picked a sleek blue and silver one with a large energy sword and shield.

"You two stay here and make sure the base stays running" Maraxus told his daughters, "I'll try to speak with the Queens but if it goes sour then ready the ship for immediate evacuation."

Both twins started complaining but Maraxus climbed into his personal Golem and closed the hatch.

His Golem was human-shaped with a few unusual features. On the right shoulder was a mini gun. On the left shoulder sat a large missile launcher. The main weapon was a 30 millimetre autocannon with a secondary barrel underneath the main one. A tube snaked from a tank on the back of the Golem and attached to the secondary barrel.

"You said you didn't like to fight your children?" Zeliska spoke over an open com channel.

"Didn't mean I wouldn't defend myself from the creatures in the forest" Maraxus pressed a button and his Golem turned green, silver stars appeared on his shoulders, "Allow me to introduce you to, _The General_!" his Golem struck a pose. "Let's go"

Wheels inside the Golems feet started up and they zoomed through the gates. Amelia's hover jets ignited and she overtook them easily. Zeliska in the four legged mech suit was slowest.

As the team moved through the forest several blips appeared on their radars.

"We got inbound" Asha stopped and raised his large machinegun, "Range two hundred metres."

"Golem drones 10 and 25 advance" Maraxus ordered two automated Golems.

As the two drones advanced a large jaw descended out of the trees and grabbed one of them. The other spun around and started shooting but a massive tail smashed it into pieces.

An enormous lizard stepped into view. It towered over the Golems and its long snouted face turned to them. Its small arms were rather frail looking compared to the massive body and its thick legs.

"Nobody move a muscle" Maraxus hissed over the intercom, "You move it will attack."

"Can't we just waste this thing?" Amelia slowly lifted her rifle and aimed at the beast's head.

"You shoot that T-Rex and it will charge. Unless you have a direct hit on its eye I would just wait till it moves on."

Large webs sprayed out of the tree from five directions. They wrapped around the T-Rex and it fell over as the webs were tugged. A deafening roar burst out of the T-Rex's mouth just before a web gagged it. Five large black bodies swarmed over the fallen lizard. Dozens of legs speared the creature and blood sprayed everywhere. The T-Rex struggled feebly and its yellow eyes only showed fear and pain. After a few more struggles it stopped moving.

"Hold your fire" Zeliska ordered, "Let them make the first move."

The five spiders turned to the Golems. Then amazingly they started to change. A human body grew out of the creature. Just behind the eight red eyes a human head and body down to the waist .

"What, the, Sith?" Asha, Jason, Amelia, and Zeliska gaped.

Three of the Arachnasapians were male and two were female. Their skin was milky-white and their eyes, like their spider eyes, were deep red. The males hair was short and blue, the girls was long golden. The females wore lizard skin as clothing across their chest.

"Identify yourselves" one of the males demanded. A spear materialised in his human hand and his spider mandibles clicked.

"Maraxus," Jason's Golem turned to him, "What the heck have you created?"

_The General_ opened and Maraxus clambered down. Running over to the Arachnasapians he grinned up at them.

"I am General Maraxus Herbison of the Forever Empire, creator of Queen Megara and Queen Ashlena. Take me to your leaders."

The Arachnisapians looked down at the miniscule figure.

"Fine" the male answered, "You five may follow in your mechanical forms but if you attack us we shall kill you."

Maraxus clambered into _The_ _General _and the group set off with the Arachnisapians around them.

**(FALLING SHADOW/BRIDGE)**

"What!" Grievous roared.

"Tell us about it" the Carina twins shrugged, "They are trying to speak to the Queens about a peaceful co-existence."

Grievous paced around the bridge, "If things go sour we have just lost our elite Sith and this strange General."

"Well what do the Dark Angels say?" Carina B asked.

Grievous rolled his eyes, "They are, to use their words, 'in a strenuous meeting which must not be interrupted.' In other words…"

"They are in their spa." The twins finished.

**(IN SAID SPA)**

"Ah," Barriss lowered herself into the pool alongside the other Dark Angels and Lilandra, "I haven't been this relaxed since… well. Ever. First I was Jedi, then I was a Sith, then I had to conquer the galaxy. Now that we do..."

"We can have time off" Ventress switched on the bubble jets. "I wonder how things are going on the planet."

Ahsoka shrugged, "I'm sure the Angels of Death have things well under control."

**(MARAXION/ UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Hundreds of Arachnisapians hung from the enormous trees above them. Thousands of red eyes watched them slowly march through the forest.

"If things go wrong what's our escape plan?" Jason asked Zeliska.

"I haven't a clue" Zeliska rotated her Golem's head, "My radar is completely covered in dots. If things go wrong my advice is run and kill as many as you can on the way."

They arrived at a clearing. Surrounding it was Arachnisapians and Nagas. The Nagas were enormous snakes, with a human body instead of a head. The Nagas were all female and had six arms with an array of spears and swords in them. Their skin was a light grey and they had jet black hair

In the centre sat two women. They were sitting on thrones made with bones. One had milky white skin and long golden hair; logic indicated this was the Spider Queen, Megara. The other had pale grey skin and long black hair, presumably Queen Ashlena, ruler of the Nagas. Both of them looked just over twenty.

"Welcome outsiders" Ashlena hissed, "Why have you come here?"

They all disembarked from their Golems and cautiously approached.

"Okay, they are your kids, you talk to them" Asha gave Maraxus a small push forward.

Zeliska and Jason stepped to stand beside him, "We've got your back" Jason assured him.

Maraxus stepped forward and bowed to the women. "It is good to see you again."

"Who are you, human?" Megara's red eyes narrowed.

"I, am your father." Maraxus frowned, "That didn't sound as dramatic as I thought it would."

Both Queens looked at each other.

"This is a serious claim." Ashlena tilted her head and her forked tongue flicked out, "He fled this planet many years ago. How can you prove this is who you are?"

Maraxus slowly held out his left arm and pressed a button on his wrist computer.

_Your cruel device  
>your blood, like ice<br>One look, could kill  
>My pain, your thrill...<em>

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
>I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop<br>I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
>I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>Your poison running through my veins  
>Your poison<em>

During the song all the creatures watching visibly relaxed, including the Queens.

"The poison runs through my veins" Megara swayed happily.

"The poison coursesss through my soul" Ashlena grinned.

"I never did plan to kill you" Maraxus gazed fondly at them, "You are my children and I could never harm you."

Ashlena hissed and her legs snapped together. She shot into the air as from her waist down changed into a massive serpent's body making her at least eighty feet tall.

"So why have you come here?" Megara ignored her sister's transformation.

"We are here to discuss you joining the Empire of Angels" Zeliska stepped forward. "With your kind permission our Empresses would like to negotiate an alliance between our Empire and your species."

Megara looked up at Ashlena. The giant Naga looked down at her sister and nodded.

"We would be honoured to have their company." Megara grinned, "Tell them to land at your research base and we shall have them escorted here. Anyone who tries diplomacy first deserves a chance."

"Wish Mark IV tried that" Maraxus muttered to himself.

"Prepare a feast" Ashlena hissed from above, "I expect you all to conduct yourselves accordingly to meet royalty."

The hundreds of enormous creatures scuttled or slithered away.

"Can we return to our base to inform the Dark Angels?" Zeliska asked.

Ashlena shrank back into her human form, "I don't see why not but could our father stay? We have some catching up to do."

"Sure" Maraxus nodded, "You guys don't mind?" he asked the Angels of Death.

"Well as long as you're okay with it" Zeliska climbed into her Golem, "Let's roll guys."

They swiftly disappeared into the forest and Maraxus turned to Ashlena and Megara.

"Do I want to know how you two got pregnant in the first place?" he folded his arms and tapped his foot, "Well?"

Both of them looked at each other.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Megara smiled.

"He even wears the same uniform" Ashlena commented.

"I'm waiting young ladies" Maraxus frowned.

"Bye dad" Megara and Ashlena changed into their giant Arachisapian and Naga forms and hurried into the forest.

"You two get back here right now!" Maraxus climbed into _The General _and raced after them.

**(LATER THAT EVENING)**

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress sat at the bonfire in the heart of the forest with Grievous, Lilandra and Maraxus. The negotiations had been perfect. In exchange for transports in case they wanted to leave the planet and for several technological tools the Arachnisapians and Nagas had pledged their allegiance to the Empire of Angels. The two Queens were sitting with the Carina twins discussing what had happened with Maraxus since he fled Maraxion.

All around them was meat, fruit, vegetables. A local speciality was cooked Ewok.

"A toast" Ahsoka raised her glass, "To a bright future and to an eternal friendship between us all"

"Cheers!" everyone raised their glasses.

**(DEEP SPACE/ STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE)**

Admiral Piett frowned as the readings came in.

"That can't be right" he turned to the officer beside him, "Have these checked again."

"Sir they have been checked four times already" the officer reminded him, "We are quite sure these are correct."

"So you mean to tell me that an unknown massive power source just lit up on the planet Korriban? The Dark Angels gave explicit orders that Korriban was to remain undisturbed. So why is there energy coming from it?"

"Sir we are detecting a life-form approaching" one of the crew reported.

"What class is the ship?"

"No ship, just a life-form."

Piett turned to look out the window. A solitary figure was indeed flying towards them.

"Shields up" Piett ordered, "Have the _Deathstrike _and _Archangel _move alongside."

The figure stopped in front of the window. It was wrapped in a cloak completely.

"Record this audio" Piett ordered, "Then transmit it to the Imperial Palace."

"Yes sir"

"I am the dark, the cold, the fear" Piett began.

The officer beside him looked over sharply. Piett's eyes were blank and blood was pouring from his nose.

"I have been awakened and now these Sith imposters shall pay. Only I, Sith Lord Drazonior shall remain. Then I shall awaken my sleeping army and the galaxy will tremble at the whisper of my name. Dark Angels, I am coming for you." Piett collapsed to the ground.

"Admiral!" the officer felt for a pulse, "He's dead." He looked out the window, "All batteries open fire!"

"Look out!" the two Star Destroyers alongside them veered into their side. The nose of the _Archangel _tore right into their bridge.

All three Star Destroyers went up in flames. The mysterious figure continued on a direct course for Coruscant.

**Review people, the next chapter will be the last.**


	17. The End of the Beginning

**The final chapter of this story. I apologise for the lateness, but hope you loyal readers don't mind. Now, a new Sith has set his sights on destroying the Dark Angels. Will he succeed? Will the Empire of Angels crumble? Read on.**

The End of the Beginning

The Sith Battlecruiser _Falling Shadow _emerged from hyperspace and begun its approach to Zygerria. The heart of the Zygerrian slave empire.

**(BRIDGE)**

"Identify yourself" a Zygerrian appeared on the screen.

"This is Empress Ahsoka." The Togrutan answered, "I am here to do business with your Queen."

The Zygerrian visibly paled, "Welcome to Zygerria Empress Tano" he bowed his head quickly, "Please land on the outskirts of our city, it will give us time to prepare for your arrival."

Ahsoka nodded, "Very well"

"So, why are we here?" Jason asked curiously.

"Every so often I come here to buy slaves" Ahsoka leaned back in her chair, "I'm actually quite good friends with the Queen after all the business we've done. First I arrive, we chat, then she shows me the latest additions, I purchase large numbers, we chat some more, then I take the slaves back within my Empire's borders to free them and give them jobs."

Zeliska raised an eyebrow, "So you buy slaves, only to free them and give them jobs?"

"Correct" Ahsoka nodded, "I don't like slavery, but I would rather be friends with the Zygerrians than against them."

The door opened and General Maraxus entered.

"Do you want the good news or the very good news?" he grinned.

"I'll take the good" Jason answered.

"Our outpost on Maraxion has retrieved the power source for the space station. It is being transported to the Raxus Prime shipyard."

Ahsoka's chair swivelled round to face him, "What's the very good news?"

"It is going to be installed in an almost unstoppable machine" Maraxus glanced at his watch, "It should be ready in a few days."

"Time to go visit the slaves" Ahsoka stood up, a Sith-Lady-in-waiting wrapped a cloak around her, "Admiral, look after the ship" she added to Daala.

"As you wish" she bowed her head.

**(ZYGERRIA)**

"I don't trust this place" Maraxus glanced around cautiously, "The Forever Empire didn't try to stop slavery. Heck, Mark IV even supported it."

"Quiet general" Ahsoka strode through the crowds, "We are here on business and I know their ruler."

"Didn't Palpatine's Empire try and close her down?" Maraxus asked interestedly.

"Pfft" Jason scoffed, "They didn't even bother. Anyone who was enslaved was left hung out to dry."

The small group passed stalls selling living beings. Jason and Marxus were particularly upset about it.

"So you and the Queen are gal-pals?" Maraxus paused to examine a line of Togrutan slaves, "Isn't she quite old by now?"

Ahsoka handed over a large sum and smiled reassuringly at the slaves who fell into line behind her.

Zeliska dropped to the back of the group in case any of the slaves thought of running.

"We shared our youth elixir with her" Ahsoka continued onwards, "So no, she isn't that old."

They arrived at the steps leading to the palace. A group of guards stepped out to block them.

"Who are you?" the captain demanded.

Ahsoka lowered her hood. The gems set in her gold tiara alone would be worth an army of slaves.

"Oh it's you" the captain smiled quickly, "My apologies for the misunderstanding madam." He bowed.

"Quite alright" Ahsoka and her entourage continued up the steps, "Zeliska, take these soon to be free people to the _Falling Shadow_."

"As you command Mistress" Zeliska bowed and contacted the ship to send down a shuttle.

**(INSIDE)**

"Welcome Ahsoka" the Zygerrian Queen hugged Ashoka, "It is good to see you again."

"Indeed" the Togrutan sat down on a large sofa beside the host, "How is business?"

Miraj waved a hand, "Must we talk about business straight away? Oh," she spotted Jason and Maraxus, who were hovering near the door, "That armour indicates he is one of yours, the other wears a military uniform. Are you going to introduce me?" she teased.

Ahsoka smiled humourously, "Queen Miraj Scintel, this is Jason, one of my elite agents; the other is General Maraxus, a dimension traveller."

"Pleasure to meet you, your Majesty" Maraxus gave a large theatrical bow.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "That will be all general."

"Yes ma'am" he stood up straight.

"So, you have come for a little shopping trip" Miraj stood up, "Well then, let me show you our latest additions."

**(ARENA)**

A large ensemble of slaves were brought out and presented to Ahsoka. Some looked defiant, some were calm, while others had sheer terror in their eyes as they looked up at the richly adorned Togrutan Empress

"Choose whichever you like" Miraj sat down, "So tell me about these other dimensions" she asked Maraxus, "What is my empire like in other worlds?"

Maraxus squirmed awkwardly, "Well, in one dimension a Jedi charmed you in an effort to free Togrutan prisoners. You ended up holding his friends hostage to get him to stay with you."

"I was charmed by a Jedi?" Miraj blinked, "Which Jedi was that?"

Maraxus glanced at Ahsoka, "Anakin Skywalker. You held Ahsoka and Obi Wan as hostages."

A chill filled the air and everyone noticed Ahsoka stiffen at those words.

"In the end however you set them free, but then you were killed after an argument with Count Dooku." Maraxus hastily stepped back to get out of the way as Ahsoka turned to the Queen.

"Good thing we don't live in that dimension huh?" the Empress grinned.

Miraj smiled, "For a moment there I thought you would try and kill me."

"Nah" Ahsoka turned back to the slaves, "We're friends."

Jason patted Maraxus on the shoulder as the General stood beside him, "Next time, use a different example." He advised.

"Duly noted" Maraxus let out a breath he'd been holding.

**(CORUSCANT)**

"Ahsoka should be back soon" Ventress and Barriss strode through the hallways of the Imperial Palace, "What do you think of this event Maraxus told us about? Christmas was it?"

"Yeah" Barriss nodded, "A time of family, exchanging gifts, peace, joy et cetra."

Ventress glanced thoughtfully at her close friend, "I think we should have a dance"

"Wow" Barriss gasped mockingly, "Asajj Ventress wanting to organise a dance. What's next? Zeliska not being in love with Grievous? The Carina twins not making out with Asha while their dad's away?"

On a faraway world General Maraxus felt a chill in his bones.

"So, a dance" the two Empresses continued onwards, "Boys invite or girls invite?"

"I would say girls invite" Ventress answered, "Our Sisters probably have crushes on certain people so it'll allow them to take a chance on relationships."

"It's settled then" Barriss turned to one of her attendants, "Make the arrangements"

"At once Mistress" he hurried away.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

The _Falling Shadow_ arrived back at Coruscant with a large number of slaves, they had already been informed of what would happen. They would be taken to homes to live. Each day they would be taken to an educational development centre. Following their graduation they would be given jobs to help the Empire of Angels.

All in all it gave the Angels more staff.

"Honey I'm home" Ahsoka called as she entered the palace.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ventress sprinted across the hallway and vanished through a door. A second later Grievous thundered after her.

"I'm coming General!" Zeliska took off after him.

"Zel wait for me!" Jason took off after her.

"Running in the Palace" Maraxus shook his head, "Immature"

Ahsoka and the General continued through the palace until they heard muffled screams. They burst through the door to see thrashing figures in a bed.

"Hey General" Asha's red face emerged, "Um, you're early."

Ahsoka closed her eyes when she noticed Asha's bare torso, "We heard screams" she explained.

"Hey dad" both Carina twins appeared from under the sheets.

Maraxus stood perfectly still for a moment, before fainting.

"I'll see you later" Ahsoka hastily retreated from the room.

Making her way to the throne room she found Barriss talking to several technicians.

"I want speakers positioned here, here and here." She pointed at a diagram of the Grand Hall, "Excuse me a moment" she hugged Ahsoka as the technicians left, "Glad to see you're home."

Ahsoka sat down on her throne, "So what did I miss?"

"We decided to have a girls invite dance" Barriss sat on her throne, "Grievous found out it was Ventress' idea and now he is after her. General Corvae and Lilandra are overseeing the delivery of dresses and suits for everyone. The Carina twins are dating Asha, oh, and we haven't heard from Admiral Piett."

"When was the last report?" Ahsoka frowned, "It's not like Piett to make a mistake."

Barriss shrugged, "I don't know. Several ships have been sent to find his fleet so it shouldn't be long. Now" she brightened, "Who are you going to invite?"

"I didn't think we were allowed to interact with other people" Ahsoka raised a facial marking, "Besides if I'm going I've already picked who I'm going with."

"Oooooh" Barriss' face lit up gleefully, "Who is it? What's his name? How long have you had a crush?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and took Barriss' hands, "It's you Barriss."

Before anything more than surprise filled Barriss' face Ahsoka closed the distance between them and pulled her long-time friend into a passionate kiss, which, after a moment, Barriss returned.

"Ahsoka" Barriss blushed as they broke apart, "Where did that come from?"

"Ever since we were Jedi I've always thought of you as my best friend, but when I never felt attracted to anyone it made me think I had already found someone" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss' waist, "The only people really close to me was my master, Master Plo, and you."

Barriss raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the arms holding her close to Ahsoka, "So it's taken you all this time to pick me out of those three?"

"Well, being a Jedi, and then teaming with Ventress and all that didn't leave me with much of a chance to ask you out." Ahsoka smirked, "So, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes Ahsoka" Barriss smiled and kissed her.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

The Grand Hall was adorned with decorations and tables. A large section in the centre was left open as the dance floor. A lot of male Sith were looking rather uneasy. They were used to training, fighting, and combat. They never actually had dance lessons.

The females were more at ease in elegant dresses. They tended to travel in packs until one by one they left to join their dates.

"Presenting, Sith Inquisitor Amelia and Jo'arka" the droid, dressed in a neat suit, announced as they entered.

"Hey Asha" Amelia greeted her brother, "So, who'd you get invited by?"

He looked puzzled, "I think it was Carina A, but when I met her outside I could've sworn it was Carina B."

"Hey guys" both twins arrived, dressed in identical sapphire dresses with their hair long and blonde.

"Have fun" Amelia winked at her brother as he looked from one twin to the other and back again.

"Presenting, Sith Inquisitors Zeliska, and Jason" the droid declared.

Zeliska wore a black satin dress, Jason, like the other men, wore a tuxedo.

"I didn't expect you to ask me" he grinned, "I was expecting you to ask Grievous"

"I did" she muttered, "But someone beat me to it."

Jason raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue the subject as they wondered over to the buffet table.

"Presenting Empress Ventress and General Grievous"

Zeliska spun around to see the two enter, "She invited him" she gasped.

Grievous' freshly polished armour gleamed white against his blood red cape. Ventress wore a long flowing purple dress.

"Thank you" he muttered.

"No problem, General" a smile graced her lips, "Next time just say you want me to invite you before Zeliska does, rather than chase me through the Palace."

"Presenting Chief Interrogator Lilandra and General Maraxus."

Lilandra wore a gold coloured dress that went perfectly with her lilac skin and blue hair. Maraxus surprisingly wore a tuxedo instead of his uniform.

"Glad to see you've regained consciousness General" Jason grinned, "Everyone's talking about it."

A vein was bulging above Maraxus' eye.

"He just needs to get used to the fact that his daughters aren't kids anymore" Lilandra cooed, "Isn't that right Marax?"

"Yes" he spoke firmly, "It is fine. Would you like something to drink?" he asked as though he had trouble speaking.

"Thank you" Lilandra let go of his hand and he walked jerkily away, "I'm using a mixture of Force and Zeltron abilities to keep him under control at the minute" she explained, "But he is certainly fighting it."

"Presenting, Empress Ahsoka and Empress Barriss."

At those words everyone turned to see the two Empresses arrive, hand in hand.

The music stopped. Mouths dropped comically. Ventress clutched her glass so tightly it shattered, sending fruit juice all over Grievous.

"As you were" Ahsoka invited them.

Stunned silence continued.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Barriss muttered.

Ventress glanced at her destroyed glass, she set it on the table and lifted a new one.

"A toast to the Empresses" she declared, "And to our Sith family."

Cheers went up from the crowd in response and after a moment they resumed what they were doing.

"So when did this happen?" Ventress asked as her fellow Dark Angels joined her.

"Earlier today" Ahsoka admitted, "I kissed Barriss and she returned it."

Barriss wrapped an arm around Ahsoka, "To be honest I never knew you had any attractions towards me. I assumed we were just good friends."

"Well" Ventress smiled, "It's certainly good to see that you two are happy with your lives as Sith Empresses. Hard to believe that decades ago we used to try and kill each other."

"So, you having fun?" Jason asked as he waltzed around the dance floor with Zeliska.

She nodded, "Yeah, but if you will excuse me" she took a step away, "I have something to check."

"Want me to come with you?" Jason asked.

"No it's fine." She walked away.

"Oh, okay then" Jason glanced around at the couples dancing then started to walk over to a seat.

"You mind dancing with me?"

Jason turned to see one of the Carina twins holding out her hand to him.

"Which twin are you?" he asked, "Are there any differences between you two anyway?"

She winked, "Not telling."

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" he asked as he took her hand.

For an answer she jerked her head in a direction. Jason glanced over and spotted Maraxus and Lily twirling on the dance floor. Maraxus looked considerably more relaxed and didn't even glare at Asha as he and one of the twins passed by.

"Okay then" Jason agreed.

**(PALACE/COMMAND CENTRE)**

"What?" Tessala gaped at the hologram of Admiral Daala, "Say that again"

"_Piett's ships are destroyed."_ Daala looked her usual calm self, but Tessala detected a tone of sorrow, _"A recording was salvaged."_

"Let's hear it" Tessala turned to a group of droids, "Make a copy of this."

_"I am the dark, the cold, the fear. I have been awakened and now these Sith imposters shall pay. Only I, Sith Lord Drazonior shall remain. Then I shall awaken my sleeping army and the galaxy will tremble at the whisper of my name. Dark Angels, I am coming for you."_

General Corvae took a disk with the recording on it, "I'm taking this to the Angels" she told Daala, "I suggest you return here. Especially if something or someone is planning hostile actions."

"_Roger that" _Daala saluted and vanished.

**(GRAND HALL)**

"I never thought this would happen." Ventress remarked as Grievous lifted her into the air, "When they turned to the Dark Side I never figured they would end up together in a relationship."

"Do you feel left out?" the cyborg spun Ventress in the air before sending her spinning across the floor.

Ventress back flipped over, "No, well. A bit" she admitted.

"I'm sure you three will be as close as ever" Grievous dipped her, "So what is our next move in galactic domination?"

"We will start setting up military bases on planets not under our control, or ones that are uninhabited. What news of Maraxus' new weapon?"

Grievous rolled his eyes, "The base is under heavy guard. An entire fleet of Sith Battlecruisers and Star Destroyers are surrounding it. All he will say is that the machine is just as powerful as the Death Star, but without any weaknesses and is a lot faster."

"Uh huh" Ventress started to imagine what it could possibly be, "Hey, where did Ahsoka go?" she looked around.

Barriss overheard and walked over, "She felt tired and decided to get some rest."

"I'll murder Asha" Maraxus growled as Lilandra pulled him out of the hall, "He is dancing with my kids for the love of the Forever Empire."

"Relax darling" Lily placed a hand on Maraxus face and released a surge of contentment into the stressed human, "Let your daughters do as they wish."

A purple vein pulsed furiously in his forehead, "Lily, I thought we agreed we you wouldn't mess with my emotions or mental state."

"Yeah well at this rate you'll be grouchy for the rest of the night." Lily smirked, "Now c'mon. I want to show you my interrogation room, or my torture chamber." She adjusted her hand and sent a powerful rush into his blood. The accelerated blood and a few other side effects were more than enough to get him under her control.

"Anything you say" Maraxus gasped.

"Good" with a predatory like grin she waltzed away, with a hormone crazed human close behind.

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

She changed into her silk night clothes and sat down in front of her dress table. Slowly Ahsoka reached up stroked her face.

"Still young" she sighed, "Twenty years later and I still look like a young woman."

"A very pretty one at that" a voice spoke.

Ahsoka spun around.

Standing in her bedroom was a tall thin man wrapped in a cloak.

"And who might you be?" Ahsoka cursed herself as she spotted her lightsabers on her bedside table.

"I am Sith Lord Drazonior" he smirked, "The ruler of the Sith Empire. Not some pretender" he smirked, "Unlike a sad little girl."

Ahsoka slowly moved away from the table, "I am going to say this once. Leave and never return or my Brothers and Sisters will peel the flesh from your bones."

Drazonior didn't even blink.

"Did you hear me?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Piett's mind told me all I needed to know." Drazonior stared at Ahsoka, "Before I destroyed his ships and him along with them I absorbed every detail about your Empire that he knew. Your weapons, your forces, your defences, everything. As we speak my warriors are invading your palace. Nothing can stop me now. And soon I will have what I came here for." He stepped forward.

"What is that?" Ahsoka felt a trickle of sweat run down her face.

"You" he whispered, before unleashing a massive stream of black lightning that engulfed Ahsoka.

**That is it everyone. The Empire of Angels is officially over on Christmas Eve, well it is where I am. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Yes there will be a sequel and I will publish it on Christmas Day "Angels vs Demons", along with a lot of other story updates so please tune in.**

**Thank you all, please review, and Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night, unless it's during the day with you then, good day.**


End file.
